Flowers
by undine-yaha
Summary: Agen rahasia dengan kekuatan ajaib masuk ke SMA Deimon dengan misi memperbaiki hubungan antara setan dan malaikat. EXTRA CHAPTER update! Warning: OC's POV. R&R please!
1. Welcome to Deimon High School

Halo minna… ^_^

Hajimemashite, watashi wa undine-yaha desu. Saya author baru di sini dan ini adalah fic Eyeshield 21-ku yang pertama. Terima kasih buat RisaLoveHiru yang sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku tentang fic ini! ^^v

Nah, mari kita mulai saja ceritanya…aku berharap semoga kalian menyukainya.

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Flowers

Chapter 1: Welcome to Deimon High School

Written by : undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

Warning: OOC's POV!

Teng…Teng…Teng…Teng…

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Aku mengikuti langkah pak guru menuju deretan kelas X dan berhenti di depan kelas X-2. Tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup.

Oh,ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah agen rahasia yang ditugaskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara setan dan malaikat.

Terdengar mustahil ya?

Yeah, memang, tapi itulah tugasku. Aku harus melakukannya dan kalau gagal akan membuat hubungan mereka berakhir dengan sakit hati. And I don't like that.

Aku nggak sendirian, ada satu agen lagi, cowok, yang membantuku. Dia agen yang hebat, dia mampu membaca karakter dan tingkah laku orang, kharismatik, pandai bersosialisasi, pandai berbicara di depan umum…tapi dia nggak suka Jepang dan American Football. Jadi, akulah yang dipilih menjadi agen utama karena aku sudah hafal dan mengerti betul klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats, sementara dia masih mengandalkan buku panduan yang diberikan pimpinan.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Di SMA Deimon, Tokyo, Jepang. Memakai seragam sekolahnya: kemeja putih, dasi pita merah, blazer hijau, rok hijau di atas lutut, kaus kaki hitam yang tingginya di bawah lutut dan sepatu sekolah, tentunya. Rok di atas lutut ini membuatku nggak nyaman. Tapi nanti juga terbiasa, lah.

"Nah, ganti sepatumu," Pak Guru membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, hai, Sensei," aku mengganti sepatuku, menaruhnya di rak yang kosong di dekat pintu dan memakai sepatu kanvas putih untuk dalam ruangan.

"Tunggu di sini ya," kata Pak Guru ramah. Ia menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak…"

"Pagi pak….!"

"Hari ini kelas kita mendapat siswi baru…," Pak Guru menoleh ke luar, ke arahku. "Ayo, masuklah."

Dengan agak gugup aku memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Hwah, begini ya rasanya jadi murid baru? Tegang, tapi asyik.

"Nah, ini dia, maaf, siapa namamu tadi? Houkiboshi?"

Houkiboshi? Wow. Aku kok nggak kepikiran nama itu ya? Houkiboshi 'kan artinya komet. Keren tuh. Tapi…aku sudah memilih namaku sendiri, dan aku punya firasat baik dari arti namaku ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu ya," ujar Pak Guru. Aku mengangguk.

"Hajimemashite," aku membungkuk memberi hormat kepada teman-teman dan tersenyum, "Watashi wa Aoihoshi Hana desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" aku kembali membungkuk dan tersenyum pada seisi kelas. Ada yang mengangguk, ada yang cengengesan mendengar namaku yang aneh. Namanya juga nama samaran!

"Aoihoshi, duduklah di bangku yang kosong di belakang sana,ya. Bapak akan segera memulai pelajaran."

Aku segera menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Pak Guru. Ih, aku nggak suka duduk di belakang. Papn tulis jadi kelihatan jauuuuhh… Saking gugupnya aku tidak melihat kanan-kiri dan segera duduk, menaruh tas, mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis.

Saat Pak Guru asyik menulis di blackboard, aku menoleh ke kiri. Seorang cowok berambut cokelat hazelnut tertangkap sedang melihatku. Eeh…ternyata dia, toh. Beruntung sekali aku bisa duduk di sini. Karena tau dia nggak akan menyapaku duluan, aku menyapanya.

"Kobayakawa Sena 'kan?"

"HIE? I-iya…itu aku."

"AISHIRUDO NIJUUICHI!" aku berkata dengan nada pura-pura antusias.

"HIEEE?" Sena tambah panik, "Memang aku se-terkenal itu ya?" dia memegangi kepalanya, khas Sena kalau malu.

"Tentu saja! Ah, beruntung sekali aku bisa sekelas denganmu!" aku menoleh ke Pak Guru untuk memastikan situasi, aman! "Aku ingin ikut ekskul amefuto, dong!" kataku semangat, betulan.

"HIEEE?"

"HUH?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUH?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Ha-ha Brothers duduk di belakang kami.

"Wah! Ada Ha-ha Bersaudara!" aku menyapa mereka.

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!"

"Kobayakawa! Aoihoshi! Jumonji! Kuroki! Toganou!" Pak Guru ini menegur atau ngabsen, sih… "Cepat catat ini di buku kalian! Berkenalannya nanti saja jam istirahat!"

"Baik, Paak! Maafkan kami!"

Aku menangkupkan tangan meminta maaf pada mereka. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku ke papan tulis. Sena juga mulai mencatat, sementara Ha-ha Bros masih memperhatikanku penasaran. Tiba-tiba HP-ku bergetar. Melihat Pak Guru sedang menulis kembali, aku mengambilnya. Oh…ada SMS dari dia.

Message: Aku sekelas dengan anak cowok yang mukanya kaya' monyet. Sedikit-sedikit dia ngomong MAX, MAX, apaan sih.

Aku tersenyum geli. Pasti itu Raimon Tarou alias Monta. Dia harus sering-sering membaca buku panduan dan menghafalkannya!

"Aoihoshi benar-benar mau masuk klub amefuto?" Sena bertanya padaku. Jam istirahat telah tiba semenit lalu.

"Panggil Hana saja. Iya!" jawabku polos. Ha-ha Brothers bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk ikut ngobrol dengan kami.

"Ano…Hana-san, bukannya tidak boleh…tapi…duuuh….bagaimana ya…," Sena terlihat bingung. Ia melirik ke Ha-ha Bros meminta bantuan.

"Begini, kapten kami itu…," Jumonji mengawali.

"…Sangat kejam…," Kuroki melanjutkan.

"…Kapten kami itu setan!" Toganou mengakhiri lalu kembali membaca Shonen Jump-nya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Hiruma Youichi, 'kan?" tanyaku santai.

"HIE? Kok kamu tahu, sih?"

"Sebelum masuk ke SMA ini, aku sudah membaca buku panduannya…dan karena aku mau ikut ekskul amefuto, aku membaca segala informasi tentang klub Devil Bats," kataku bohong. Nggak ada kok buku panduan dari Deimon. "Makanya aku tau kalian. Cowok yang duduk di dekat jendela itu," aku menunjuk Satake, "Anak basket dan juga anak amefuto, kan?"

"I-iya..kamu betul." Sena mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan juga yang disebelahku in—"

"A-ha-haa! Pasti aku yang kaumaksud 'kaaaan?" Natsuhiko Taki a.k.a. Ryu langsung menyahut dengan pedenya. Aku hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Tapi, aku serius. Hiruma itu benar-benar setan…akan berbahaya masuk klub amefuto buatmu," ujar Jumonji serius.

"Itu nggak akan membuat kesukaanku pada American football berubah kok! Dia nggak menghalangi semangatku untuk ikutan klub!" kataku antusias dan jujur, "Aku mungkin nggak akan bisa jadi pemain hebat seperti kalian…," kataku pelan, "Tapi aku sangat senang andaikan bisa ikut klub olahraga yang aku suka." Aku memang suka American football. Meskipun cara main dan aturannya aja aku nggak ngerti, tapi kalau melihat pertandingan, rasanya keren.

Mereka tersenyum mengerti. "Kami juga sangat menyukai amefuto…," ucap Sena.

"Jadi?"

"Meskipun Kak Hiruma itu kejam pada awalnya, sesungguhnya dia senior yang sangat hebat, sih… Kau mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh buat kami, para pemain…," ujar Sena perlahan, takut kalau aku tersinggung, "Tapi, Kak Mamori dan Suzuna pasti akan senang dengan kehadiranmu…, kalau begitu…," Sena berdiri, "Akan kuperkenalkan kau ke Kak Mamori supaya dia bisa membantumu!"

"Kak Mamori? Maksudmu, Anezaki Mamori?"

Sena mengangguk.

"WAAAH!" aku meloncat berdiri dari kursiku, "Aku sangat mengidolakan dia!" kataku antusias. Aku benar-benar menyukai Kak Mamori. "Kau akan memperkenalkan aku padanya? Sekarang?"

"Tentu. Ayo," ujar Sena sambil melangkah keluar. Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Aku merasa sangat senang! Kami menyusuri koridor kelas XI. Ah…aku bisa mengenalinya dari jauh. Cewek tinggi berkulit putih, cantik, berambut pendek berwarna cokelat terang, bermata biru, dan sedang mengobrol bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Mamori-neechan!" Sena memanggil. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Sena? Ada apa? Kau mau makan siang? Akan kubelikan…"

He? Kumat deh overprotective-nya.

"Bukan, bukan itu, Kak! Ano…aku ingin memperkenalkan teman baruku…"

"Oh?" Mamori menoleh ke arahku.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Aoihoshi Hana desu!" ucapku sambil membungkuk, "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Kak Anezaki!" aku tersenyum girang sekali.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu. Panggil Kak Mamori saja ya, dan aku akan memanggilmu Hana-chan," ucap Mamori ramah dan mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

Wow.

Gimana ya…senyumnya itu indah, cantik, ramah, tulus…dan pandangan matanya sangat baik, memancarkan hatinya yang baik juga. Aku yang perempuan saja terpana. Nggak heran banyak cowok yang mendekatinya. After all, aku mengaguminya. Cuma orang bego yang nggak mempedulikan dan kagum akan kebaikan hati dan keramahannya.

Tunggu. Berarti, Hiruma bego, dong?

….

Lupakan saja pemikiranku barusan.

"Dia ingin ikut ekskul amefuto," ucap Sena pada Mamori.

"Apa?" Mamori kaget seketika. Bahkan wajah kagetnya cantik sekali.

"I-iya…," kataku mengiyakan. Pipiku jadi merah karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Ya ampun! Tapi, Sena, kau sudah?"

"Sudah, Kak. Hana bilang sudah tau semua itu…jadi kubawa dia kemari…"

Mamori memandangku dengan prihatin seakan aku ini korban banjir.

"Hana-chan yakin mau ikut ekskul amefuto?" tanyanya ramah sekali.

"Aku yakin! Soalnya aku sangat suka amefuto!" jawabku mantap.

Mamori menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepulang sekolah nanti, tunggulah di kelasmu. Aku akan menjemputmu, kita ke ruangan klub. Bukannya aku menakut-nakuti, tapi, persiapkanlah mentalmu dari sekarang, oke?" Mamori berkata dengan mimik serius. Dan, masih cantik.

"Baik, Kak! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," kataku, agak sedikit gugup.

"Nah, kembalilah ke kelas kalian karena sebentar lagi masuk."

"Baik! Permisi, Kak!"

Begitu Bu Guru selesai memberikan kata-kata berpamitan, Sena, Ha-ha Bersaudara dan Ryu.

"Kami duluan! Kalau terlambat bisa dibunuuuh!" teriak Sena sambil melesat.

"Iyaa! Ganbatte yo!" jawabku. Sebentar saja, Kak Mamori sudah berada di depan pintu kelasku.

"Hana-chan, ayo."

Aku menghampirinya, dia langsung menggandeng tanganku ramah. Kami berjalan berdua menuju ruang klub. Sepanjang jalan ia banyak bercerita tentang Devil Bats, dan tentang Hiruma juga tentunya. Aku memulai pertanyaan jahil pertamaku.

"Oh…begitu ya. Kak Mamori sepertinya tau banyak ya, tentang Kak Hiruma? Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat?" tanyaku (pura-pura) polos.

"Ah, bukan begitu…soalnya…dia 'kan kapten," ucap Mamori ngawur dan tidak terjebak dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi wajahnya jadi merah. Aku tersenyum geli. Tenang saja, Kak Mamori sayang, karena tak lama lagi akan banyak aksiku yang akan membuat wajahmu merah seperti udang rebus.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan ruangan klub.

"Baiklah," ia meremas bahuku, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, apapun yang dia katakan, sekasar apapun, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Dan…jangan menangis karena dia malah akan marah padamu," ucap Mamori serius. Aku jadi tegang, tapi kukepalkan tanganku, aku harus berani karena ini baru langkah awal untuk menyelesaikan misiku.

Mamori membuka pintu, "Siang semua…"

Aku masuk duluan dan Mamori berada di belakangku.

Itu dia.

Dia sudah berdiri menunggu di depan meja, dihadapanku dan Mamori.

Cowok itu tinggi ramping, rambutnya spike dan dicat pirang, memakai dua anting-anting di masing-masing telinganya, juga blazer seragamnya yang nggak pernah dikancing. Dia berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan di dalam saku, dan tangan kiri memegang buku kecil hitam bertuliskan Akuma Te Chou atau Devil's Handbook. Bola mata hijau zamrudnya memancarkan kilau jahat. Terakhir, dia tersenyum mengerikan memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang menyeramkan…

Itu dia.

Hiruma Youichi.

[Flowers chapter 1, the end]

Ah…pendek sekali ya ceritanya? Tapi ini masih awal sekali…untuk itulah aku mengucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal dan gaje-ku ini. Aku mohon review-nya, ya! Anonymous juga boleh! Entah itu saran ataupun kritik aku sangat mengharapkannya! Kalau boleh aku ingin minta saran…sebaiknya untuk 'kakaknya Suzuna' nama mana yang kupakai, Taki atau Ryu? Baiklah, itu saja… Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! -__-


	2. Meet the Commander of Hell

Hai, minna! Terima kasih karena telah membaca chapter pertama dari Flowers dan memberikan review kalian! Terima kasih Ciel , Yuri Manami, Riichan LuvHiru, Ririn Cross…review kalian sudah kubalas lewat message!

Sebelumnya, aku ingin membalas review yang belum kubalas di sini…boleh kan? *puppy eyes*

RisaLoveHiru : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca post pertamaku, heehe! Idenya menarik? Terima kasih lagii! Cewek ini adalah OOC…yang waktu itu kutanyakan. Wah, ada salah ketik ya? Maafkan saya…semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik. Doumo arigatou!

Vhyotome : salam kenal! Saya juga pendatang baru kok, :) terima kasih pujiannya, kita sama-sama berjuang yah!

Pablo hirunata : Ah, terima kasih sudah me-review ceritaku lagi! Posisi Hana di Devil Bats? Akan kubahas di chapter ini! Dan…tentu saja ini pairing HiruMamo! (berkata dengan gaya lebay). Iyah, untuk selanjutnya 'Taki' yang akan kupakai. Makasih!

Baiklah, ini dia chapter kedua dari Flowers. Semoga kalian menyukainya! ^^v

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Flowers

Chapter 2: Meet the Commander of Hell

Written by : undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

Warning: OOC's POV!

Itu dia.

Hiruma Youichi.

Dan satu lagi…

Dia nggak pernah pake dasi.

Aku balas memandangnya dengan wajah serius. Dia pasti sudah tau kalau aku akan datang. Dan aku yakin sekelumit informasi tentang diriku pasti sudah tercatat di buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Aoihoshi Hana…," dia berkata dengan nada mengintimidasi, tapi suaranya santai. Dia bahkan tidak kaget melihat reaksiku yang datar.

"…masuk ke SMA Deimon hari ini, dan sekarang siswi kelas X-2… Menjadi murid baru bersamaan dengan seorang siswa yang sekarang di kelas lain…"

Oh. Setan ini juga sudah tahu tentang dia, rupanya. Ya iyalah.

"…Keh, menarik sekali. Kau ini ternyata tidak bisa naik sepeda dan juga arachnophobia," Hiruma melanjutkan sambil terkekeh seram. Aku sendiri bergidik mendengar kata 'arachnophobia'.

"Hiruma-kun, anak ini—" Mamori mencoba membantu.

"Diam, manajer sialan. Ho, kau sangat senang dengan American football dan ingin ikut klub Devil Bats?" wajahnya menyindir.

"Benar," jawabku tetap tenang.

"Kekekeke…," dia tersenyum sinis dan jahat, "Kau? Ingin ikut ekskul amefuto? KEKEKEKEKE!" dia tertawa meledek.

"Hiruma-kun, dia—"

"AKU TIDAK BICARA DENGANMU MANAJER SIALAN," tegur Hiruma kasar. "Asal kau tahu saja, klub ini adalah klub yang paling ganas," dia melanjutkan, "Dan aku paling tidak suka anak yang malas sementara bocah-bocah sialan lain bekerja keras meskipun mereka mau mati…"

Aku tertegun. Go cut the crap, Hiruma Youichi.

"…aku dengar kau cukup pintar…," dia melanjutkan tanpa menghilangkan nada sinisnya. Aku bisa melihat anak-anak Devil Bats yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti sedang memperhatikan kami dengan wajah tegang.

"…jadi, kalau sampai kau bermalas-malasan dalam membantu pekerjaan si manajer sialan sementara yang lain bekerja keras…," dia mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, memasukkan Akuma Te Chou ke dalam sakunya dan dengan cepat mengambil senapan AK-47 dari balik punggungnya lalu menodongkannya padaku, "…KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA, ANAK BARU SIALAN!"

Yeah! Itu dia! Itu dia panggilan Hiruma untukku: anak baru sialan! Catat ya!

Mamori berbinar dan segera berkata gembira padaku, "Hana-chan! KAU DITERIMA! Kau akan jadi asistenku!"

"YEEEEEEY!" anak-anak Devil Bats yang sedari tadi menonton kami bersorak riang. Aku tertawa lega.

"SIAPA YANG SURUH KALIAN SORAK SORAI DISANA, HAH?" suara tembakan terdengar, "KE RUANG LATIHAN, CEPAATTT!"

Anak-anak buyar dan lari terbirit-birit, sementara Hiruma mengambil—ralat, menyambar kaosnya di meja dan ikut pergi.

"Yah, begini ini deh klub kami," ujar Mamori, "Sekarang ayo ganti dengan kaos tim dan kita ke ruang latihan."

"Ruang latihan? Latihannya nggak di lapangan?"

"Menu latihan hari ini di dalam ruangan," ujar Mamori sambil mengambilkan sesuatu dari dalam kardus. Sebuah kaus dan jaket.

"Oh…apa itu kaos tim untukku? Memang sudah ada?"

"Iya. Nih…," Kak Mamori memberikannya padaku, "Dulu aku tidak tahu kalau Sena itu Eyeshield 21, makanya aku memesan kausnya kelebihan."

"Waah…," aku memandangi kaus dan jaket itu dengan takjub. Aku dan Mamori sudah selesai mengganti seragam kami dengan kaus itu. Kaus merah dengan strip hitam di lengan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa memakainya, Kak…"

"Pantas untukmu," Mamori tersenyum, "Yuk kita ke ruang latihan, sekalian kamu mengambil bench press ya!"

"Iya," aku berjalan mengikutinya.

Tunggu.

Apa katanya tadi?

BENCH PRESS?

Aku menelan ludah melihat besi seberat 20 kg terpampang dihadapanku.

"Ini benar harus kuangkat?"

"Iya," jawab Mamori singkat, nggak menolong sama sekali.

"Pelan saja, Hana-san," ujar Sena sambil tersenyum getir. Dulu dia hanya bisa mengangkat tiang penghubungnya, bukan bebannya.

"Kekeke…anak baru sialan ternyata lemah,"ledek Hiruma. Dia sedang memakai alat latihan untuk kaki sambil menembaki Ha-ha Bros agar push up dengan benar. Huh! Pasti baginya aku ini tontonan lawak. Opera van Java, bukan, Opera van Deimon, eh, bukan!

Halah apaan sih.

Aku memberanikan diri melangkah ke alat itu dan merebahkan diri di atasnya. Tiba-tiba aku jadi down.

"Kaak…kayaknya aku nggak bakal kuaat…," aku merengek.

Tiba-tiba Kurita menghampiri dan menwarkan bantuan dengan sangat baik hati. Ia melepas beban berbentuk bundar dan berwarna hitam itu dan sekarang tinggal tongkat besinya. "Biar kupegangkan untukmu. Nanti kalau kau sudah merasa kuat memegangnya, akan kulepas."

Mataku berbinar,"Terima kasih Kak! Baiklah!"

Kugenggam besi itu kuat-kuat, pusatkan semua kekuatan di lengan…

"Aku siap!"

Wuoh! 1 detik, 2 detik…MAK!

Dengan sigap Kurita mengambil alih besi itu. Hampir saja aku mati.

"Aoihoshi Hana, bench press: 10 kg!" seru Mamori. Aku ngos-ngosan. Semua anak bertepuk tangan untuk memberi selamat. Tunggu, ada yang suaranya nggak kedengaran, nih… Aku bangun dan mencari-cari. Rupanya Hiruma yang kumaksud sedang di pojokan, konsentrasi penuh melakukan push up dengan 1 tangan.

Which is, keren sekali.

"YA~! Sore semuaaa!" terdengar suara ceria yang kukenal. Suzuna, masuk sambil melompat-lompat dan mengacungkan pom-pomnya. Dia lagi nggak memakai sepatu rodanya. Lalu dia menatapku.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku Aoihoshi Hana, anggota baru Devil Bats, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya, Taki-san," panggilku sengaja.

Benar saja, Suzuna langsung ngambek,"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TAKI! AKU BUKAN KAKAKKU YANG BODOH ITU!"

"Ahahaaaa…jangan gitu dong Mai Shisutaa!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku pakai –san! Aku akan memanggilmu…," Suzuna berpikir sejenak. Ia juga punya panggilan khusus buat anak-anak, kecuali Sena.

"Ao-chan!" ucapnya riang. Aku tersenyum.

"Tapi, namamu aneh sekali!" kata Suzuna. "HIE, Suzuna, jangan begitu itu tidak sopan…," kata Sena. "Tapi aku heran," ucap Suzuna sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aoi itu biru, Hoshi itu bintang, dan…Hana itu bunga," Mamori nimbrung, "Unik ya!"

"Tapi aku suka, kok, Ao-chan!" katanya riang, "Tapi, tapi, wajahmu juga tidak seperti orang Jepang! Blasteran seperti Mamo-nee tidak, seram seperti Yo-nii juga tidak, wajah monyet seperti Mon-mon juga tidak!"

"MUKYA?" Monta yang sedang melakukan peregangan dengan Sena memprotes.

"Eh…sebenarnya…aku…keturunan…Indonesia!" jawabku.

"Ing-do-ne-shia?"

"Itu negara kepulauan terbesar yang terletak di Asia Tenggara," Pak Guru Yukimitsu menjelaskan, nimbrung, tepatnya. Suzuna manggut-manggut.

Ini Suzuna yang IPS-nya payah atau Indonesia-nya yang kurang terkenal? Entahlah…

Hari-hari berikutnya kujalani sebagai asisten Mamori. Dia mengajariku banyak hal, dan aku juga mulai terbiasa bekerja menghabiskan waktu bersama anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang gila semua. Dan tentu aku nggak lupa dengan pekerjaan asliku…Berikut aksi yang sudah kulakukan…

Sore yang cerah, persiapan latihan di lapangan.

"Ya ampuuuuuun!" aku menepuk dahi.

"Ada apa, Hana-chan?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku lupa mengambil minuman…," jawabku dengan nada sangat menyesal.

"Kautaruh dimana?"

"Di ruang loker…," ucapku (pura-pura) memelas

"Ooh…ya sudah, biar kuambilkan," Mamori beranjak.

"Tapi, Kak!" aku menghentikan langkahnya,"Itu kan tugasku! Biar aku saja!" aku berbasa-basi.

"Nggak apa. Sekalian aku mau mengambil bolpoin di tas, yang kubawa ke sini ternyata tintanya sudah habis!"

"Duuh…maaf merepotkan ya Kak…"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berlalu ke ruang klub. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Uuumm….Hiruma mana ya?" ujar Kurita sambil celingak-celinguk. "Fugo," jawab Daikichi. Semua anak mengernyit termasuk saya.

"Daikichi bilang tadi 'kan dia ganti bareng kita," kata Kurita.

"Kelihatannya dia tadi diperlambat sesuatu di ruang loker. Lebih baik kita pemanasan sambil menunggunya," ujar Musashi bijak. Anak-anak mulai pemanasan.

"Tunggu," Suzuna berpikir. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ao-chan, tadi Mamo-nee mengambil minum dimana?"

"Di ruang loker," jawabku santai. Suzuna terkesiap.

"Ao-chaaan…jangan-jangaan…kaau…"

Aku tersenyum jahil.

"AO-CHAN!" wajah Suzuna berbinar, antena rambutnya bergerak-gerak, "Jadi kau sependapat denganku kalau antara Yo-nii dan Mamo-nee ada sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Waaaah! Ajak aku juga dong lain kali!" pintanya, "Kita harus membentuk tim detektif cinta! YA~!"

"Dengan senang hati," kataku. Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi pimpinan karena ada sukarelawan yang bersedia membantu misiku. Sementara sukarelawan ini tidak tahu kalau misi sampinganku adalah…

Memperbaiki hubungan antara runningback dan cheerleader.

Hiruma sedang menyumpah-nyumpah dalam berbagai bahasa saat Mamori masuk ke ruang loker.

"*beep*! *beep*! *beep*! TCH!"

"Sssshhh! Hiruma-kun! Ada apa sih?" Mamori mendekatinya.

"BISA-BISANYA TALI PROTECTOR SIALAN INI KUSUT! F***!"

"Hush! Jaga bicaramu!" (emang bisa ya?) Mamori menenangkan cowok itu dan menguraikan tali-tali protectornya dengan telaten.

"Brengs—"

"Ssshhh…"

"Cepat! Aku terlambat!"

"Iya, sebentar Hiruma…"

"Manajer sialaaaan!"

"Iya, iya, sabar sebentar!"

"ARGH!"

"MOU! TENANGLAH SEDIKIT!" sentak Mamori di depan wajah Hiruma. Tali-tali itu sudah benar rupanya.

"Tch!" gerutu Hiruma sambil memalingkan wajah. Mamori memakaikan protector itu padanya, mengencangkan talinya lalu mengikatnya dengan rapi. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kaus dari hanger yang tergantung di loker Hiruma yang raknya isinya senjata api itu, memakaikannya ke quarterback galak di depannya. Hiruma tidak sadar dia sudah jadi bayi yang belum bisa pakai baju sendiri.

Dia langsung berjalan keluar dengan cepat sambil memasukkan kaus ke dalam celananya dengan cuek. Mamori menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Hhhh…Dasar."

"Mari bersih-bersih!"

"Yosh!"

Mulailah aku menyapu lantai dan Mamori membersihkan perabotan dengan kemocengnya. Hiruma duduk manis di kursinya, asyik di depan laptop Sony VAIO putihnya. Secangkir kopi hitam yang, ew, pahit, buatan Mamori terhidang di meja.

"Ano…Hiruma-kun," Mamori memanggil. Ia terlihat manis dengan celemek merah mudanya dan bandana kain di kepalanya. Rupanya sedang kesulitan membersihkan debu pada tulisan CHANGE di atas kepalanya. Tulisan itu memang terletak agak tinggi. Mamori yang tinggi saja kesusahan.

"Bantulah aku membersihkan tulisan ini!"

"Aku memerintah, bukan diperintah, manajer jelek," ujar Hiruma sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Ayolah, Hiruma-kun! Aku minta tolong!"

"Tch."

Hiruma mengambil kain lap entah darimana lalu menaruhnya asal di mulut senapannya. Kemudian kemoceng senapan itu diangkat-angkat ke tulisan CHANGE di atas kepalanya. Alih-alih bersih, malah terdengar suara DUAK!

"Mou!" Mamori mengambil kursi, naik ke atasnya dan membersihkan tulisan CHANGE dengan riang.

Tiba-tiba terpikir olehku sebuah ide.

…

Nggak deh, ini berbahaya.

…

Tapi…

…

Baiklah. Akan kulakukan.

Aku bergerak menyapu di sebelah kiri Mamori yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi. Hiruma duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Mamori, masih asyik pacaran sama VAIO. Aku merunduk pura-pura ingin menyapu sesuatu di depanku dan dengan sengaja sapu itu kubenturkan ke kursi yang sedang dinaiki Mamori. Then…Kursi itu goyah, dan aku pura-pura menengok untuk berkata,"Aduh! Maaf Kak—"

Mamori kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak mendapat tempat berpegangan…

"KYAAAA!"

[Flowers Chapter 2, the end]

Nah…sekian dulu ceritanya. Maaf kalau aneh dan gaje ya…(emang!). maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! Review please? ^_^

Saran ataupun kritik, dipersilakan!


	3. Flower in Action

Minasan, Konnichiwa! XD

Akhirnya bisa juga mengapdet chapter 3 ditengah tugas akhir semester dua yang menyiksa ini… T^T

Baiklah, terima kasih banyak semuanya…yang sudah me-review…aku sungguh sangat senang kalian bersedia membaca ceritaku yang nggak jelas ini dan memberikan komentar kalian…terima kasih… saya permisi ngebales review dulu yaa… ^^v

Vhyotome : hehehe…yoosh! Mari kita bersemangat! Terima kasih…

RisaLoveHiru: benarkaah? Apakah sudah nda' ada typo? Terima kasih…semoga bisa lebih baik lagi selanjutnya!

Sanada yuki: Doumo arigatou…saya akan terus berjuang…ikutin terus ya ceritanya…hwehehehe promosi. :p

Pablo hirunata: penasaran? Baiklah, ini updatenya… ^^

Akari-chan: Waw…apakah kamu calon penggemarnya Hana(dilempari tomat)? Hehehe…biodata Hana akan aku berikan…tapi nggak bisa sekarang…maaf ya… Hana itu siapa? Ya agen rahassia! Hihihihi

Yosh! Karena Akari-chan menanyakan seperti apa Hana itu, aku akan memberi petunjuk. Tapi seiring cerita ini berlanjut (halah!) seperti apa Hana itu akan diberikan sedikit demi sedikit. Untuk sekarang…akan kuberitahukan seperti apa rambut Hana itu. Uhm…mari kita bayangkan…warnanya hitam kecokelatan, panjangnya sebahu, dibelah pinggir ke kanan, poninya yang agak panjang disisir begitu saja kebelakang, terus…rambutnya itu lurus, tapi kadang Hana mencepolnya sehingga kalau dilepas jadi ikal deh! Hweeeheehee!

Lebih baik aku segera memulai ceritanya. Kebanyakan ngomong nih… -a Untuk kalian yang sudah menebak Mamori akan jatuh ke pelukan Hiruma, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak. Rekan Hana akan ada di akhir chapter ini. Baik, selamat membaca! XD

Flowers (A HiruMamo fanfic)

Chapter Three: Flower in Action

Written by: undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

Disclaimer Song Lyrics: Little of Your Time-Maroon 5, Blaze Line-Back On, Kokoro no Tamago-Buono!

Warning: OOC's POV!

Mamori kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak mendapat tempat berpegangan…

"KYAAAA!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan dihadapanku.

Hiruma, dengan kegesitan, kecepatan, dan ketepatan seorang quarterback, dia berdiri dari bangkunya, melempar AK 47 miliknya, berputar ke kiri, dan dengan lengan kirinya yang kuat ia berhasil menyangga punggung Mamori. Mamori yang sudah ketakutan dirinya akan jatuh segera melingkarkan lengannya, berpegangan pada leher Hiruma. Namun sayang kaki Mamori sudah di ujung kursi yang bersiap jatuh, sehingga Hiruma terpaksa(atau emang sengaja) menahan kakinya juga dengan lengan kanannya. Sekarang Hiruma menggendong Mamori dengan model bridal style. Aku telah berhasil membuat mereka beraksi seperti adegan-adegan di drama Korea.

YA-HAAAAAA! BUNYIKAN LONCENGNYAAAA!

Aku menyembunyikan kegembiraanku dengan memasang wajah kaget. Mamori masih berpegangan pada Hiruma erat-erat. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat…perlahan ia menyadari kalau dirinya tidak jatuh, dan ia mulai mencium aroma khas seorang cowok yang selama ini sudah dia kenal, aromanya sangat dekat. Mamori perlahan membuka matanya.

"EH?" Mamori sontak kaget dan malu ketika melihat Hiruma yang sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan serius, dekat sekali. Mamori segera melepaskan diri dan bergerak mundur. Wajahnya merah. Hiruma berbalik membelakangi kami. Aku bisa merasakan aura setannya, dia pasti sangat marah.

Bagus! Ini keuntungan buatku!

"K-kak…Kak…Mamori…maafkan akuuuu…," aku menutup wajahku dan mencoba menangis sedramatis mungkin, "Maaf aku ceroboh Kak…Kakak hampir celaka gara-gara aku…huhuhuuu…"

Mamori mendekat ke arahku dan mendekapku,"Sudah…sudah, Hana-chan, aku tidak apa-apa…," ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku yang hitam kecokelatan.

"Huhuhu…," aku masih terisak. Sifat keibuannya Mamori keluar deh.

Hiruma mengambil AK 47-nya. Aku bisa mendengar suara JKREK!

"KAU INI IDIOT ATAU APA, HAH?" Hiruma menodongkan senjata itu dan membentakku dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Huuu….maafkan akuuu…."

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan begitu!" Mamori mendorong Hiruma menjauh. "Sudah, Hana-chan…tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis ya? Sudah, kau kan tidak sengaja…"

Aku sengaaajaa…kekekekekee….,"Maafkan aku, Kak…hiks hiks!"

"Tch," Hiruma melangkah ke pintu. Dengan air mata buaya yang masih menetes dari mataku aku berkata,"Maaf...Kak Hiruma…aku sudah membuat kakak khawatir karena Kak Mamori hampir celaka tadi…semua gara-gara aku…maaf Kak…"

Wajah Mamori memerah. Hiruma melangkah keluar dengan cepat, menghindar dari mulut provokatorku.

Finally, this danger mission accomplished. Don't try this at home, 'kay? ^^

"Manajer jelek, kesini sebentar."

Mamori baru melangkahkan kaki mendekati Hiruma ketika Sena masuk ke clubhouse dan ambruk karena kelelahan karena dapat latihan ekstra.

"Sena!" Mamori segera menghampiri Sena. Aku yang sedang merapikan majalah-majalah di rak bisa melihat kekesalan Hiruma.

"_I just need…a little of your time…a little of your time…to say the words I never said_…," nyanyi(celetuk)ku.

BRAK! Hiruma menghajar meja dengan kakinya.

"Anak baru sialan! Suaramu itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya jadi berhentilah bernyanyi!"

"Maaf Komandaaan…," ujarku santai. Berani banget ya aku ini? Tapi toh Hiruma cuek aja tuh, mungkin merasa tersindir. Mamori yang 'ngeh' dengan nyanyianku hanya memberi Sena air putih lalu mendekat ke Hiruma, menjawab panggilannya tadi.

What a useful song, 'rite?

"Mama Mamoriiiiii!"

"Mamori-kaasaaaan!"

Aku dan Suzuna tambah kompak saja sekarang. Dia pakai inline skate dan aku pakai sepatu roda jaman dulu, sepatu roda dengan dua roda di depan dan di belakang. Suzuna bertanya darimana aku mendapatkannya, kujawab saja dari kenalan. Nggak mungkin aku bilang dengan keajaiban, 'kan?

"Hana-chan, Suzuna-chan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu ah," kata Mamori malu-malu. Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi sedang duduk ngobrolin entah apa.

"Eh eh Suzuna-chan!"

"Iya, Ao-chan?"

"Kalau Kak Mamori ibu anak-anak Devil Bats, berarti…"

"Berarti…?"

"Beraarti, Kak Hiruma sebagai presiden yang bertanggung jawab atas klub adalah ayahnya anak-anak Devil Bats juuga! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ucapku dan Suzuna kompak.

DUOR!

Peluru itu mental oleh pel Mamori.

Musashi dan Kurita tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu Musashi kakeknya!" seru Kurita riang. Wajah Musashi langsung masam. Tapi kemudian Kurita yang bersedih,"Terus aku jadi aappaaa?"

DUOR!

"KITA TIDAK SEDANG MAIN RUMAH-RUMAHAN, GENDUT, KAKEK! KELUAR KALIAN!" sentak Hiruma gusar pada kami. Kurita senyam-senyum dan Musashi tersenyum simpul. Sementara Mamori blushing, aku dan Suzuna ngacir keluar.

Pulang sekolah. Aku melangkah ke tempat yang sekarang sudah jadi rumah kedua, clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats. Sebetulnya aku agak heran, karena sepi sekali. Aku berlalu begitu saja tanpa tahu Cerberos dan Pigberos sudah punya kandang baru, bukan di petak kecil berumput di samping clubhouse.

"Minasan, Konnichi—"

"SELAMAT DATANG DI DEVIL BAAAATS!"

TAR! TAR!

Sebuah spanduk bertuliskan "Welcome to Deimon Devil Bats" meluncur turun dari sebuah bola yang tergantung di langit-langit, beserta tumpahan pita dan potongan kecil kertas warna-warni.

Semua ada disana, bersorak, terutama Kurita, dan kue-kue yang enak dan cantik sudah terhidang di meja. Uhmmmhhh…Musashi mana?

"Hana-chan," Kurita membuyarkan lamunanku, "Maaf kami baru bisa mengadakan pesta penyambutan ini untukmu sekarang, yah…kau tahu kan susah sekali dapat izin dari Hiruma…," ujar Kurita sambil menunjuk ke Hiruma yang cuek menggelembungkan permen karetnya, "Selamat datang di klub kami! Kuharap kita bisa bersama-sama menuju ke Christmas Bowl!" ucapnya semangat dan tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aku tersenyum penuh haru. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi bagian dari tim favoritku ini. Kini, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Karena aku tidak mau kalau kedatanganku hanya semata-mata untuk menyelesaikan misi, tapi juga memiliki arti.

"Hai! Do-Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala. aku merasa sangat senang!

"Naaah! Ayo ayo kita pestaa!" ujar Kuroki sambil mengangkat botol sodanya, disambut riuh oleh yang lain. Mamori dan Suzuna mengajakku duduk, dan menawariku kue-kue yang tersedia.

"Kak Kuritalah yang paling senang kalau ada anggota baru," ujar Sena sambil mengambil sepotong lemon cake. Aku mengangguk. Sudah tahu koook…. ^^

"Jadi, jadi, Hana-chan mau yang mana?" tanya Kurita riang sambil menawariku berbagai cake: strawberry shortcake, fruitcake, lemon cake, tiramisu cake, chocolate cake…buset dah!

"Aku…kue tiramisu saja," jawabku sambil menunjuk kue yang paling sederhana. "Nggak mau yang ini?" tanya Kurita lagi, kali ini kue entah apa penuh dengan buah dan gula.

"Ng..nggak Kak, makasih…aku nggak suka yang terlalu manis," tolakku halus.

"Nggak suka manis? Seperti Kak Hiruma?" tanya Monta.

"He? Nggak separah itu kok!" jawabku. Aku melahap kue itu dengan Suzuna di sebelahku.

"Kak! Kak Mamori!"

Mamori berhenti dibelakangku,"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ano…," tiba-tiba aku jadi malu,"Aku…aku ingin mencoba cream puff Kariya Pastries…"

Mamori berbinar, Kurita juga. "Silakan! Silakan! Ini, ini!" Mamori memberiku yang ukuran besar. Aku mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oishii desu neee!" ujarku gembira.

"Enak 'kan? Enak 'kan? Kau tahu, pencampur adonannya itu pakai susu lho…bukan air biasa! Bagaimana, apa kau mau lagi? Ada satu dus lagi, kok!"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum ngeri. Mamori memang hebat, aku sih makan satu juga sudah eneg!

"Kekekekeke…jangan samakan dia dengan maniak sus sepertimu, manajer payah," ledek Hiruma.

Mamori berjalan ke bangku Hiruma yang duduk santai: tangan di belakang kepala, kaki disilangkan di atas meja.

"Hiruma-kun, nggak ada kue yang kaumau?"

Aku terkejut. Kupikir Mamori bakal marah-marah, ternyata udah kebal ya.

Hiruma mengangkat alis,"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Mamori tersenyum lembut,"Kalau begitu, honeyed lemon dan cookies saja bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah."

"Kopinya sekalian?"

Hiruma memalingkan wajah, malu kali,"Terserah. Jangan tanya-tanya terus."

Mamori segera mangambilkan pesanan Hiruma.

"Ao-chan! Lihatlah! Mamo-nee dan Yo-nii mesra sekali ya!" pancing Suzuna.

Aku mengangguk-angguk,"Kau benar! Waaah! Serasi sekaaliiii!"

"Aahaahaaaa!" Taki ikut-ikutan sambil mengitari ruangan.

"Heeeh, apa-apaan sih kalian ini!" Mamori menanggapi malu-malu sambil mengantar honeyed lemon dan cookies ke meja Hiruma. Hiruma menyambarnya sebuah. Aku dan Suzuna cekikikan. Untung Monta lagi asik melihat lomba adu minum soda Ha-ha Bros VS Daikichi, kalau nggak dia pasti protes.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Hei! Suara apa itu?" aku spontan berdiri.

"Lihat yuk!" ajak Kurita riang.

Aku, Kurita, dan beberapa anak lain keluar. Tampak Musashi dengan baju tukangnya memegang kayu, paku, dan palu. Dia berjongkok di petak rumput kecil di samping clubhouse. Eh, petak itu sekarang sepertinya sudah jadi tanah untuk…

"Musashii!" sapa Kurita,"Bagaimana?"

Musashi berdiri,"Yaah… aku baru mulai membuat pagarnya," ujarnya santai. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ano…senpai, petaknya?"

"Tanamlah apapun yang kau suka, pokoknya rawat kebun ini. Sebentar lagi kuselesaikan pagarnya."

Aku terkesiap,"Aku boleh menanam apapun? Menanam bunga?"

"Tentu," Musashi tersenyum lalu kembali berjongkok,"Kebun ini untukmu."

"T-tapi, apa Kak Hiruma nggak marah?"

Musashi tersenyum geli,"Penanggungjawab bangunan ini adalah perusahaan Takekura," jawabnya,"Jadi si setan itu nggak boleh protes."

"Hana-chan, kau suka dengan kebun baru ini?" tanya Kurita ramah.

"S-senangkah?" tanya Daikichi.

Aku tercekat,"A-aku—"

Yah, aku memang cengeng. Sekarang anak-anak sedang menenangkanku yang menangis terharu.

"Tch. Parade anak TK," protes si kapten.

"Intercept. Intercept adalah…," aku sedang berada di kamarku, di meja belajar, membaca buku tebal American Football Rulebook dari Mamori. Eghh…mataku minta istirahat.

"Intercept adalah…," otakku yang melewati garis kewarasan memerintahkan tanganku untuk menutup buku itu dan,"BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! SOKU INTERCEPT!" jeritku menyanyikan kalimat dari sebuah lagu. Selamat, kamu stres!

Hop! Step! Jump! Drew, draw drawn…Chip! Syrup! Whippu!

Kukira aku gila, ternyata itu ringtone handphoneku. Hah? Kak Mamori?

"Aoihoshi disini?"

"Hana, apa kau ada di rumah?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi,"Iya, aku di rumah, ada apa Kak?"

"Ah…baguslah. Aku di depan rumahmu sekarang, cepatlah keluar."

Ting tong!

"Hwa!"

Aku meloncat dari kursiku, berlari dengan kecepatan 40 yard dash 5.5 second (bo'ong) menuju pintu depan.

"Hosh..hosh…Kak Mamori ada apa datang malam-malam?"

"Aduh, maaf mengganggu…orang tuamu mana?"

Waduh. "Mereka sedang menonton TV," jawabku asal.

"Ooh…begini…"

"Ya?" kataku sambil memerhatikan Mamori yang tampak cantik dengan syal…ew, pink.

"Bibiku yang ada di luar kota menelepon, pamanku sakit, jadi aku dan keluargaku harus ke sana besok untuk menjenguknya…"

"Jadi besok Kakak nggak masuk?"

"Iya," Mamori mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang distaples jadi satu,"Semua yang harus dikerjakan besok sudah ada di sini, besok Hana-chan tolong gantikan aku ya, aku minta maaf karena pekerjaanmu jadi bertambah…"

Aku menerima notes itu,"Iya Kak, nggak apa…," aku tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, oke?"

"Iya."

"Oh iya…," Mamori melihat sekeliling halaman rumahku,"Hana-chan suka hibiscus ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Cantik, ya! Eh! Kok ada yang biru muda ya?" Mamori bertanya sambil memerhatikan kuncup hibiscus berwarna biru muda. FYI, di malam hari hibiscus itu menguncup.

"A-ada kook…, he-he-he," duh, gawat.

"Maaf, tapi setahuku yang warna biru hanya ada biru tua dan biru keunguan…," ujar si manajer cerewet (lho?)

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman polos. Nggak mungkin aku bilang dengan keajaiban, 'kan?

"Ummhh..baiklah, mohon bantuannya ya…," Mamori membungkuk.

"E-eh, iya kak, aku akan berjuang!" aku balas membungkuk.

"Aku pergi dulu, salam untuk orang tuamu ya! Maaf mengganggu, permisi…," Mamori melambaikan tangan dan berlalu.

"Iya, makasih Kak…"

Iya, Kak! Aku akan berjuang! Doakan aku ya! Emang Benteng Takeshi?

"Hhhh…." Aku melengos masuk ke rumah, duduk di sofa depan TV dan menyalakannya. Aku nggak merhatiin apa yang kusetel, tapi terdengar suara "Aku siap! Aku siap!"

Besok, aku akan menggantikan Mamori. Berarti besok tugasku sangat banyak karena mengerjakan tugas Mamori juga. Kalau setelah latihan semua pamit pulang dan aku masih belum selesai beres-beres, kalau Mamori tidak ada, jadi kemungkinan besar di ruang klub hanya ada aku dan…Hiruma? Aku berdua saja dengan Hiruma?

Kubolak-balik halaman dari notes Mamori. Ya ampun. Ternyata benar ada halaman bertuliskan: Resep Kopi buat Hiruma.

Berdua saja dengan Hiruma di clubhouse dan aku yang akan membuatkan kopinya besok…

Eh?

EEEEEEH?

[Flowers chapter 3, the end]

Itulah tadi chapter 3! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya, ya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan, review please? *wink wink* anonymous juga boleh! Kritik ataupun saran, dipersilakaaan! :D


	4. I am Not Her

Minna! Terima kasih Ciel L. Chisai , vhy otome, Riichan LuvHiru, Devilish Cutie, dan Ririn Cross sudah me-review chapter tiga kemarin…aku sangat senang melihat respon yang baik dari semuanya… Nah, berhubung dua hari lagi aku harus mengerjakan soal-soal UAS itu, tidak akan lega rasanya kalau nggak ngapdet dulu, hehehe… ^^v

Sebelumnya, saya ngebales ripyu dulu yaa…

RisaLoveHiru: ah…iya benar. Kali ini pakai pembatas yang lain semoga bisa muncul. Apa? Typo spasi lagi? Ya ampun spasi, apa dosaki padamuuu? (lebay) semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik, sankyuu~

Sanada Yuki: hahhaa…iya! Anaknya Hiruma belasan dong… Hiruhana? Waa…author juga mauu…undine-hiru! (maksa) hohoho tentu aja nggak, sekali hirumamo teteup hirumamo dong! Lagipula kalau ada bagian Hiruma dan Hana, pasti cuma sebatas kakak-adik kelas saja… ^^

Baiklah, terima kasih minna… dan maafkan saya yang sudah memberi informasi ngawur soal rekan Hana yang bakal muncul di akhir chp.3, yang bener awal chap 4 ini! Hwehehehe…gomen yah, semuanyaa…

Yoosh, mari kita mulai ceritanya!

Flowers (A HiruMamo fanfic)

Chapter Four: I Am Not Her

Written by: undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro dan Murata Yuusuke

Song Lyrics Disclaimer: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by Beat Crusaders, Kokoro no Tamago by Buono

Eh?

EEEEEEH?

Ya, ya, ya…aku mengaku. Dia memang kukagumi, tapi sama seperti Mamori, kok! Nggak ada salahnya 'kan punya idola yang bisa diteladani sisi positifnya…Tapi, nggak kebayang aja besok harus mengurus semuanya sendirian.

'_Woke up with yawn it's dawning, I'm still alive…'_

Heh? Itu ringtone HP khusus buat dia…

"Moshi moshi!"

"Moshi moshi moshi moshi!" ledek seorang cowok diseberang sana, "Bilang halo aja kenapa sih…"

Hiiih…rekanku ini emang nggak suka Jepang. Tapi lucunya, akhir-akhir ini tiap aku lagi kepikiran seseorang, dia pasti meneleponku. Kemarin habis liat-liat data tentang Sakuraba, Akaba, Kakei, eeh…dia meneleponku. Seakan dia tahu aku sedang memikirkan seseorang meskipun nggak serius, hihihi. Aku berjalan ke kamarku.

"Besok Mamori nggak masuk ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku melengos, "Aku harus menggantikannya besok." Pimpinan pasti sudah memberitahunya.

"Whoa, seneng dong bisa sama anak-anak cowok tim football…hati-hati ya…"

Ih, apaan sih orang ini.

"Kan ada Suzuna! Lagian aku ini bukan cewek genit kali!"

"Suzuna datengnya telat. Ya 'kan siapa tau aja…" ujarnya menyebalkan.

"Heh, anak-anak amefuto tuh baik-baik tahu…!"

…

Kok, dia nggak menjawab?

Samar-samar kudengar suara narator dan sorak-sorai penonton.

"GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" dia teriak heboh, untung telingaku nggak berdenging.

"HEH! DASAR MANIAK BOLA!"

"Maniak American football," balasnya singkat.

Dasar…tapi bener juga sih. Begitu masuk Deimon aku ikutan ekskul amefuto dan dia ikutan ekskul sepak bola.

"Kamu denger nggak apa yang aku bilang?" kataku.

"Iya, iya…eh? Jam berapa ini? Nggak tidur?"

"Nanti aja," jawabku masih dongkol.

"Sudah malem lho…siapkan tenaga buat besok," ujarnya lembut.

Aku jadi tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kamu juga jangan pacaran sama sepakbola terus…"

"Habis aku nggak ada cewek yang dipacarin."

"Hah?" Apa maksudnya itu?

"Nggak, becanda, hahaha…ya udah ya."

"Daagh."

Telepon ditutup. Aku merebahkan diri ke kasur. Aku tidak terganggu kok dia telepon hampir tiap malam, karena entah kenapa setelah mendengar suaranya aku langsung bisa tidur nyenyak. Akhirnya aku berdoa dan memejamkan mata.

Besok nggak ada Mamori terus bisa deket Hiruma….

Cepat-cepat aku membuka mata. Kenapa otakku ini? Ayo tidur!

Sudah malem lho…siapkan tenaga buat besok…begitu katanya…

Suaranya bikin hati tenang.

Lagi-lagi mataku terbuka. _What the hell I'm thinking about?_ Ayo, tidur, tidur!

* * *

Aku berjalan ke ruang klub sambil membaca catatan Mamori. Pagi ini tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku bisa ke kelas mengerjakan tugas piket.

"Minasan, ohayou," sapaku pada anak-anak. Ada Hiruma, Kurita, Sena dan Monta di dalam.

"Ohayou," jawab semua kecuali Hiruma.

'Hari ini Kak Mamori nggak masuk," kataku.

"Aku sudah tahu…," kata Monta, "Mamori-san menelponku semalam, MAX! Dia berpamitan padaku!" ujarnya sombong dan ge-er.

Sena nyengir.

"Kalau telepon sih sudah pasti si manajer cerewet itu menelpon seluruh anggota Devil Bats, kekekeke…," ujar si kapten setan sinis, menghancurkan hati Monta.

"Mau teh?" Kurita menawarkanku.

"Oh, nggak Kak makasih, aku mau langsung ke kelas aja. Hari ini bagianku piket."

"Oke, semangat ya!"

"Mata ne!"

"Tunggu."

Aku menoleh ke suara quarterback setan. Wajahnya sejak aku datang, bahkan mungkin sebelum, sudah rusuh seperti kalah judi. Alasan sebenarnya, kesal karena absennya Mamori hari ini.

"Karena manajer sialan tidak ada, kau harus mengerjakan semuanya hari ini. Mengerti, anak baru sialan?"

"Siap, Komandan," jawabku sambil keluar clubhouse.

* * *

Bersih bersih kelas…aku sedang membersihkan televisi hitam yang paling khas dari kelas X-2 Deimon Devil Bats. Di sana tertulis…

'Kita pasti pergi ke Christmas Bowl!'

X-2

Kurita

Musashi

Hiruma

Aku tersenyum. Apa namaku bisa tertulis di sini ya? Namaku, bersama anggota yang lainnya…

Kita lihat saja. :)

* * *

PRIIIIIIT!

Aku meniup peluit tanda latihan sore ini dimulai. Latihan di lapangan sangat seru, dan semua yang diperlukan sudah kusiapkan bersama Suzuna. Turnamen Kanto sebentar lagi, dan semua harus latihan tidak peduli berapa kalipun mereka mati (dari Hiruma). Tugasku adalah mencatat latihan apa saja yang dilakukan hari ini, kemudian menganalisanya dan membuat program latihan bagi masing-masing anggota disesuaikan dengan _progress_ mereka.

Latihan diakhiri dengan kejaran Cerberos. Setelah anak-anak luka-luka aku memberikan snack dan minuman untuk mereka. Kasihan… Tapi, kasihani aku juga, karena dari tadi ada saja yang tidak kulakukan dengan sempurna, terus diomeli sama Hiruma. Namanya juga anak baru! Yang namanya Hiruma nggak akan terima alasan apapun. Kerjaku masih lambat dan banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, tapi aku harus terus berusaha! Mamori sudah mempercayakan tugas ini padaku.

"Ummhhh…," aku menggerutu. Catatan latihan tadi belum selesai, aku harus cepat merampungkannya karena sudah jam lima lewat, belum membuat analisa dan membersihkan clubhouse. Pfiuh… Suzuna kuminta menemaniku seharian ini. Pokoknya sampai semua kerjaan beres. Namun aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Jump yang sedang dibaca Toganou. Dia duduk disebelahku bareng dua saudaranya. Suzuna menyikut lenganku mengingatkan kerjaan yang masih setumpuk banyaknya. Tapi saat aku kembali menulis di lembaranku…

"Wuahahhahahhaha!" Toganou ngakak, "Don Patch Sword!"

"Wah!" aku melongok ke Jump yang dipegangnya, "Ada Heppoko Maru juga nggak?"

JKREK!

Setan itu melirik tajam ke arahku, mengalihkan perhatian dari VAIO putihnya.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, anak baru sialan."

"I-iya…," aku kembali menulis.

"Ao-chan, konsentrasi…," kata Suzuna.

Aku mencoba Suzuna, tapi, tapi…Toganou sedang membalik halaman dan…

"KYAAAAA! HITSUGAYA! GRIMMJOW!"

DUOR!

"Suzuna tidak pulang? Sudah senja," kata Sena. Cieeeeeeeh!

"Aku masih mau menemani Ao-chan…," ucap Suzuna malu-malu.

"Oh…baiklah. Aku, Monta, dan Taki akan pulang duluan ya," Sena berpamitan padaku dan Suzuna yang kini tinggal bertiga sama Hiruma.

"Hati-hati. Kak, jangan salah naik bus!"

"Ahahahaaaa! Tentu saja tidak Mai Shisutaa!"

Taki berputar menyusul Sena dan Monta.

"Gimana Ao-chan?"

"Aku sudah sampai pada tahap mengisikan program latihan untuk tiap pemain," kataku sambil berkonsentrasi pada kertasku. Apa? Tembakan tadi? Enak aja aku masih hidup, pelurunya nancep ke tembok dibelakangku.

"Ano…Ao-channn..."

"Apa?"

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu yah?"

"Hihihi, ya sudah sana."

Suzuna meluncur dengan inline skatenya. Heran, deh. Ke toilet kok pake inline skate.

Owh. Aku teringat sesuatu. Semalam aku mengumpulkan data-data tentang Turnamen Kanto dan kusimpan di flashdisk. Mungkin akan berguna. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerahkannya ke Hiruma.

"Kak Hiruma," kataku yang sudah berada disamping tempatnya duduk, "Aku mengumpulkan data-data tentang Turnamen Kanto, mungkin bisa bermanfaat."

Kutaruh flashdisk Transcend putihku di meja.

"Coba kulihat," katanya sambil mengambil flashdiskku, "Kembali ke bangkumu dan selesaikan pekerjaan sialanmu itu."

Aku kembali duduk dan bekerja. Sekarang dia sedang melihat-lihat data yang kukumpulkan.

"Kekekeke," dia nyengir, "Kau mengetikkan keyword yang cukup spesifik di _search engine_…cara yang bagus untuk mendapat data yang detail. Tapi, browsing di internet menandakan data-data ini pasaran. Lain kali, kau harus coba memata-matai secara langsung untuk mendapat data yang jarang orang tahu dan akurat, kekekeke…Si Kecil dan Si Monyet sudah sering kusuruh pergi."

"Ah…kupikir juga begitu, hehehe," jawabku sedikit tertawa. Agen rahasia pergi memata-matai…pasti seru. Mendengar kata-kata Hiruma tadi membuatku tersenyum. Aku memang diomeli seharian ini, tapi banyak hal yang diajarkannya padaku. Meskipun galak, dia akan selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari juniornya, dan selama mereka memiliki keinginan yang kuat dan kemampuan, saran yang mustahil untuk dicoba pasti tetap dia izinkan. Setan sadis ini ternyata juga seorang senior yang baik.

"Anak baru sialan, berapa tahun lagi kauselesaikan pekerjaan itu, hah?" ujarnya padaku sambil memutar bolpoin yang dipegangnya untuk menulis entah apa di secarik kertas, "Lihat ruangan sialan ini, kotor dan berantakan! Lebih baik manajer sialan saja yang membereskan itu dan kau segeralah bersih-bersih!"

Aku menyesal memujimu.

Tapi dia benar, aku memang lelet. Dia mengeluarkan 'tch'-nya yang biasa melihatku masih enggan meninggalkan kertas-kertasku.

"Sudah, biar manajer jelek saja yang selesaikan itu! Cepat bersihkan ruangan sialan ini!" sentaknya.

Dengan sedih aku membereskan kertas-kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam map agar rapi. Aku mulai menyapu. Sekarang yang sedang kukhawatirkan adalah…jam berapa biasanya Hiruma minum kopi? Sial, jangan sampai deh dia memintanya. Tapi kalau dia memintanya, mungkin aku bisa membuktikan suatu hal antara dia dan Mamori. Meskipun begitu tetap saja…

"Anak baru sialan, minta kopi."

DEG!

Sambil menutupi kekagetanku aku berkata,"Baik Kak."

Aku berjalan seperti robot, menaruh sapu di pojokan ruangan, dan berhenti di depan meja tempat membuat teh dan kopi dan minuman lah pokoknya. Lalu kudekatkan cangkir, piring kecil, termos air panas dan kaleng _black coffee_. Tiba-tiba tanganku menjadi dingin.

Itu tadi benar suara seraknya Hiruma 'kan? Karena tadi aku tidak melihatnya langsung.

Memang siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kami?

Kusambar notes Mamori dari meja dibelakangku. Baiklah, perlahan-lahan aku mengikuti instruksi yang tertera disitu. Hiiih…kebayang deh gimana reaksinya nanti saat mencicipi kopi ini.

"Heh! Kau ini mati berdiri atau apa? Aku hanya minta segelas kopi kok lama banget sih?"

"HIE?" aku kaget ala Sena, menuangkan air panas dan mengaduk kopinya. Perlahan kubawa kopi itu dan kuletakkan di atas meja, di dekat Hiruma yang masih pacaran sama VAIO. Beres, segera kuambil lagi sapuku dengan tangan berkeringat dingin karena gugup. Sekarang hatiku rasanya HHC alias Harap Harap Cemas, menunggu reaksi Hiruma. Jangan diminum deh, jangaaan…tapi cangkirnya sudah diambil, dan, dan, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rasanya aku ingin lari sambil teriak seperti Spongebob dan Sandy waktu dikejar ulet raksasa.

Yak, dia meminumnya sedikit, menatap cangkir itu dengan mimik rusuh, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke depanku.

MAMPUS! Ngomong-ngomong kemana Suzuna di saat-saat begini?

"Heh."

Dia berhenti, berdiri dengan angkuh didepanku. Tangan kanannya memegang cangkir, tangan kiri di saku, dan mata hijau zamrudnya menatap bola mataku yang hitam bundar dengan dingin.

"ANAK BARU PAYAH! Membuat kopi saja kau tidak becus! Sebetulnya manajer jelek itu yang tidak bisa mengajarimu atau kau yang bodoh, HAH?" hardiknya, sentaknya, bentaknya.

Aku menunduk. Aku tahu pasti akan begini, tapi kata-katanya dalem banget ya?

"Dasar," dia berputar dan melangkah ke pintu,"Gunakan waktu sialanmu untuk belajar lebih keras!" teriaknya kasar.

"Ma—"

"TIDAK PERLU!" hardiknya,"Kau minta maaf pun rasanya tidak akan berubah jadi enak! Kalau salah ya salah saja, nggak usah banyak alasan!"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan cemberut.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, gunakan waktu sialanmu untuk lebih banyak belajar!"ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan cangkir kopi beserta isinya ke tempat sampah.

Saat pintu dia buka dengan kasarnya, Suzuna baru kembali dan menghambur masuk.

"Ao-chan!"

Masih dengan inline skatenya dia menghampiriku yang terduduk letih dan lesu seperti kena gejala anemia di salah satu kursi.

"Duduklah," kataku pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku sempat mendengar Yo-nii teriak-teriak waktu kembali ke sini," ujarnya panik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Akhirnya kuceritakan semua yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

"APA? CUMA GARA-GARA KOPI DIA MARAH-MARAH BEGITU?" ujar Suzuna mencak-mencak.

"Bukan 'Cuma gara-gara kopi', ah."

"Kau yakin sudah membuatnya dengan benar?"

"Suzuna-chan," aku menghela nafas, dan menatap langit-langit sambil tersenyum,"Sesempurna apapun, sebenar apapun, sebaik apapun aku membuatnya…," aku menatap Suzuna yang kebingungan,"Kopinya tidak akan pernah terasa enak buat Hiruma."

"Kamu kok malah senyum-senyum sih? Memang kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku bukan Kak Mamori, aku bukan manajer hebat seperti dia."

"Mamo-nee kadang membuatku iri. Tapi sebetulnya perasaanku lebih ke kagum, sih, dan aku menjadikan dia sebagai senior yang dapat kuteladani."

"Aku juga."

Kami tertawa bersama.

"Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kuberikan dalam kopi tadi, sesuatu yang selalu Kak Mamori miliki dan berikan untuk Kak Hiruma. Aku tidak memilikinya."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum,"Cinta."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kak Mamori selalu memberikan cinta disetiap kopi buatannya, seragam yang dicucinya, atau setiap omelannya pada Kak Hiruma. Tentu aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

"Masa sih ada bedanya?"

"Sekarang gini deh," aku memutar kursiku menghadap padanya,"Kalau kau ngambek, siapa yang bisa meredakanmu? Aku, Kakakmu, bahkan Kak Mamori saja tidak bisa. Tapi ketika Sena yang bicara padamu, semua jadi berubah membaik 'kan?"

Spontan wajah Suzuna memerah.

"Karena ada cintalah semua yang kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja jadi istimewa."

Suzuna tersenyum malu-malu,"Sepertinya aku bisa memahaminya sekarang."

'_Hop! Step! Jump!_'

Handpone-ku berdering. Telepon dari Mamori.

"Aoihoshi disini."

"Aah, Hana-chan," sapa suara lembut di seberang sana,"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Aahahha…,"aku ketawa maksa,"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik…"

"Dari suaramu kelihatannya kau lelah sekali…terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini ya."

"Iy—"

Suzuna menyambar HP-ku.

"MAMO-NEE! Yo-nii barusan marah-marah sama Ao-chan cuma gara-gara kopi!"

"Heh! Suzuna-chan!" aku berseru panik.

Sunyi.

"Mamo-nee?"

"GRRRHHHHHH….," Mamori menggeram,"MOU…HIRUMA-KUN! AWAS DIA! AKAN KUMARAHI DIA SEKARANG JUGA! DASAR KETERLALUAN!"

Tut tut tut. Bukan, bukan kereta api, teleponnya diputus.

"AAAAH! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN! Bisa-bisa kita dihabisi karena mengadu!"

"Habis aku sebal!"

Aku berpikir cepat. Dia pasti masih ada disini. Kalau begitu…

"Ayo!" kugandeng Suzuna dan kubawa dia keluar.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke atap gedung sekolah!"

"Ngapain?"

"Kak Mamori pasti sedang menelepon Kak Hiruma dan setan itu pasti masih ada disana!"

Kami berlari dan menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung. Kemudian kami berhenti tepat di tangga, di depan pintu atap gedung.

"Kita ngintip dari sini," bisikku pada Suzuna sambil menunjuk kaca di pintu.

Matahari yang telah terbenam digantikan bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Malam mulai menyapa, Hiruma berdiri sendirian menatap langit. Disinilah biasanya ia berada jika sedang ingin menyendiri. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut. Salah satu handphonenya, yang modelnya flip dengan warna merah bergetar di dalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia mengambilnya, dan seperti telah tahu siapa yang menelepon dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Apa?"

"Hiruma-kun!" seorang gadis berseru,"Kau ini jahat sekali! Berapa kali kau memarahi Hana-chan hari ini, hah? Kita harus berterimakasih padanya karena telah menggantikan aku hari ini! Eeeh…tapi kau malah memarahinya karena hal sepele! Jangan keterlaluan, ah!"

"Tch," Hiruma melengos mendengar omelan manajer kesayangannya,"Kau bisa lihat besok pekerjaan sialan apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan benar. Tidak ada! _NOTHING_! Jadi wajar kalau aku memarahinya!" Hiruma balas membentak.

"Mou…tapi kau tetap saja keterlaluan! Hana-chan kan masih belajar, dia pasti juga sudah berusaha dengan baik! Jadi orang tuh jangan kasar-kasar dong! Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa terimakasihmu padanya karena telah bergabung menjadi anggota klub kita! Kau harus ingat betapa—"

"Pulanglah."

"Hah?"

Hiruma menghela nafas dan berkata perlahan, dengan suaranya yang serak dan tenang,"Pulanglah. _Just_, pulanglah."

Mamori terdiam. Hiruma terdengar begitu jujur dan penuh kasih. Hatinya terasa hangat, dan entah mengapa, senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Ya, Mamori tidak tahu mengapa perkataan sesingkat itu bisa membuat ia sebahagia ini. Ia tersenyum manis sekali, dan berharap kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan dapat sampai ke hati quarterback kesayangannya.

"Baiklah...Aku akan pulang. Kita ketemu besok pagi, ya," Mamori berujar malu-malu, pipinya memerah.

"Keh," Hiruma nyengir. Rasa bahagia Mamori sepertinya sampai ke hatinya,"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu yang belum tuntas."

"Iya…Sampai jumpa besok."

Click.

Hiruma kembali mendongak ke langit, sekarang ia tersenyum samar.

"_Breath taking_," ujarku pelan sambil menghela nafas.

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya, romantis…"

"Oooh…YA~! Benar-benar bagus!"

Aku menggamit tangan Suzuna,"Ayo cepat kita kabur!"

"Ng!"

Kami menuruni tangga dan berlari hingga sampai di halaman sekolah.

"Ao-chan…aku tidak pernah tahu Yo-nii bisa jadi cowok yang baik juga!"

"Ooh…pindah ke lain hati, nih?"

Suzuna langsung blushing,"Nggaak! Aku tetap suka Sena!"

"OOOOH SUZUNA SUKA SENAAA…," aku berkata agak keras.

"Eeeeh! Ao-chan jahil! AO-CHAN SUKA SAMA COWOK DARI KLUB SEPAK BOLAAA!"

"Hey!" aku menyikut lengannya,"Kenapa kita jadi ledek-ledekan?"

"Ah iya ya, hahahhaha!"

Kami tertawa bersama.

"Kalau hanya dilihat sekilas saja…," ujarku saat kami berjalan pulang berdua,"Kak Hiruma memang setan yang jahat. Tapi jika kita mengenalnya maka sisi lembutnya pasti akan terlihat."

Suzuna mengangguk-angguk,"Kau benar. Sena juga sering bilang begitu."

"Suzuna, sampai disini saja. Kamu belok kiri kan, ke halte?"

"Iya," Suzuna berbelok dan melambaikan tangan,"Mata aimashou…"

"Mata aimashou, hati-hati ya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju rumah. Mau jalan cepat-cepat karena sudah gelap…tapi badanku letih sekali. Hhh…seandainya saja…

'Kring kringgg'

Bunyi bel sepeda?

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

[Flowers chapter 4, the end]

Nah…itu dia ceritanya…maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan terima kasih sudah membaca ya… Dengan begini saya bisa belajar buat UAS dengan tenang… -_-

Mind to review?

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan!


	5. The Angel Back, The Devil Smiled

Minna! Saya undine! (udah tau! xP)

Berhubung besok di kota saya ada pemilukada, sekolah libur! Dan…itu berarti UAS-nya dilanjutkan lusa! YAY! (menebar confetti)

Untuk itulah selagi sempat, saya mau ngapdet dulu fic saya ini. Kaget banget waktu ngelihat ada banyak review…aku terharu sekali! Terima kasih banyak semuanya: Ciel , Rayha Laf Qyaza, RisaLoveHiru, dizzicchi, MangaOtaku77, Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-…ripyunya sudah saya balas lewat Message, makasiiih!

And ini balasan untuk teman-teman yang lain…:

Yuri Manami: thanks doanya, hehehe…amiiieeen…makasih review-nya! Soal itu…liat aja di chapter 5 ni yah!

Sanada Yuki: uwah…makasih! Aku juga berharap kalian menyukai bagian itu! Hahha, saya juga kadang suka gitu: bagian mana yang kalian sukaaa? ^^v

Pablo hirunata: hehehe…belum muncul penampakannya, ya? Fufufu…ditunggu aja, ya ^^v

Micon: hai! makasih review-nya...ah..kalo soal itu, liat aja nanti, hehehe ^_^ oh ya, rekannya Hana yang anak klub bola memang belum kumunculkan namanya, kok! hehehe...

Baiklah, makasih banyak semuanya…berkat kalian aku juga belajar dengan lebih semangat! Hehehe…di sini ada sebuah bagian dimana sudah banyak yang membuat adegan seperti itu juga…tapi semoga kalian tetap menyukai versiku. Mari kita mulai ceritanya!

Flowers (A HiruMamo fanfic)

Chapter Five: The Angel Back, the Devil Smiled

Written by: undine-yaha

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke

'Kring kringgg'

Bunyi bel sepeda?

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hey."

Dia rupanya. Naik sepeda, pula. Baru tuh kayaknya.

"Hei juga," jawabku retoris.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Aku nyengir, "Aku berat lho."

"Nggak masalah. Daripada jalan kaki? Lumayan 'kan jadi nggak tambah capek?"

"Ookay," kataku tersenyum, dan duduk di boncengan sepedanya.

"Kayaknya asyik bisa sepedahan ya? Kalau anak-anak Devil Bats lagi pada _jogging_ Kak Mamori juga biasanya mengikuti pakai sepeda."

"Itu 'kan kalau kamu bisa naik," sindirnya _to the point_.

"Sialan," aku menghajar punggungnya pelan,"Naik doang mah bisa!"

"Mengendarainya?"

Aku tertawa tanda menyerah. Tiba-tiba tawaku kuhentikan karena rasanya ada sesuatu atau seseorang dibelakang kami sedari tadi.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita," bisikku padanya.

"Aku tahu," katanya serius,"Seperti….memata-matai."

Aku berusaha bertingkah tidak tahu, tapi aku sedikit cemas.

* * *

_Well, well…_

Lihatlah siapa yang bergembira ria ketika Sang Malaikat kembali ke sekolah.

Monta? Tentu.

Fans-fans Mamori? Sudah pasti.

Dan satu lagi…Hiruma.

Dan, _as you know_ setan yang sedang 'bergembira ria' itu seperti…

"LEBIH CEPAT BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! LAKUKAN DANSA DARI NERAKA! PERCEPAT LANGKAH KALIAN! JANGAN ADA YANG SALAH! BERIKUTNYA PASS ROUTE DENGAN CERBEROS! YA-HAAAAAAAA!"

DARDERDORDARDERDOR!

Tapi, ada juga kemanjaan seperti ini…

"Manajer sialan, minta kopi."

"Manajer jeleeek! Mana dokumennya?"

"Manajer payah, berikan aku handuk."

Padahal saat itu handuk-handuk aku yang pegang, tapi Hiruma ngotot minta dari Mamori. Dia juga menyambar botol minum yang mau diambil Monta dari Mamori.

"Ao-chaan?"

"Ya, Suzuna-chaan?"

"Coba lihat siapa yang sangat senang dengan kembalinya Kak Mamori…"

"OOH, iya iya aku tahu. Waduh, dia juga manja sekali ya."

Kami berdua tertawa,"FUFUFUFUFUFU…"

Mamori _blushing_ sedangkan yang disindir sabodo teuing(?).

* * *

Kalau ada musik asik berjudul Spring Rain, maka pagi ini adalah autumn rain.

Hujan di pagi hari membuat suhu musim gugur yang sejuk menjadi agak dingin, agak buat orang-orang, sangat buatku.

Aku tidak tahan dingin dan mudah menggigil, meskipun aku juga nggak memilih berkeringat karena panas.

Orang-orang memerhatikanku. Mereka cuma pakai kaus lengan panjang sementara aku sudah memakai kemeja lengan panjang seragam, blazer, dan mantel tebal untuk musim dingin. Heeei, aku kan cewek tropis!

Biarin deh. Untung hujan tidak terlalu deras, jadi aku berjalan riang menuju sekolah dengan payung bening biruku, dan yang sedang kupegang erat-erat dan kujauhkan dari basah adalah laptop_ case_ berwarna hijau muda dengan motif clover.

Ada seseorang yang kukenal memakai jas hujan hitam didepan sana.

"Hei! Selamat pagiii!" sapaku riang, menyusul disampingnya.

Dia tersenyum, lalu meledek meniru suaraku,"Selamat pagiii!"

"Kenapa nggak pakai payung?"

"Nggak deres kok," jawabnya agen rahasia rekanku (alias 'dia') itu tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah saat melihat laptop _case_-ku.

"Kamu bawa laptop? Sudah tau hujan bawa laptop?" tanyanya seram.

"A-ano…," aku nyengir,"Aku sudah janji sama Kak Mamori untuk membawanya, untuk membantu pekerjaan kami, hehehehhhe…."

"Kalau basah gimana?" tegurnya,"Kamu ini ceroboh sekali, sih?"

"Maaaaaffff….," ucapku cemberut.

"Hhhh, dasar."

Aku menemukan ide meredam kekesalannya saat melihat etalase swalayan Son Son.

"Sini!"

Aku setengah menyeretnya ke etalase itu. Dia mencak-mencak.

"Mau warna apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan payung-payung plastik bening itu.

"Mmmh…bening aja," jawabnya sungkan.

"Paak! Beli yang ini!" kataku sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada bapak yang menjaga kasir, lalu segera membuka payung itu dan memberikan pada dia.

"Kalau hujan dipakai yah."

"Makasih. Hehehehe."

Tuuuh 'kaaan, dia nggak marah lagi!

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimas—"

Aku terhenti karena lima pasang mata di clubhouse memandangku heran.

"YA AMPUN HANA-CHAN?" Mamori berseru panik melihatku memakai mantel tebal, siap pergi ke kutub untuk mempelajari pengendalian air.

"Kau sakit? Apa kau demam?" Mamori memeriksa badanku.

"Aku nggak ap—"

"Monta, letakkan barang-barangnya di meja! Sena, buatkan teh!" Mamori menggiringku ke dekat penghangat ruangan.

"Aku cuma—"

"Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat di UKS?" kata Mamori sambil mengeluarkan berbagai varian obat dari tasnya.

"!" Hiruma menertawakanku sampai keluar air mata.

"Hirumaa, tenangkan dirimuu!" kata Kurita panik.

_Dammnnnn_…aku paling sebal kalau _over protective_ Mamori kumat. Malu berat rasanya. Pasti wajahku merah sekarang.

"Ke…ke…," Hiruma mulai menghapus air matanya, masih tergelak,"Dia itu cuma tidak tahan dingin. Segini saja dia sudah kedingin-KE! Kedinginan, KEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"Hiruma-kun hentikan itu!" sentak Mamori, "Apa itu benar?" dia beralih padaku.

"Iy—"

"Yoosh, tentu saja itu benar! Aku mendapatkan info itu tadi pagi, KEKEKEKEKEKEKE! KE! KE! KE!" Hiruma kembali tergelak sampai bercucuran air mata.

Kurita yang panik sampai menelepon Musashi yang sedang diperjalanan dari tempat proyek menuju sekolah.

"Musashiiii!" Kurita berseru,"Hiruma tidak mau berhenti tertawaaa!" ujar Kurita penuh urgensi.

"KEKEKEKEKKE!" sekarang setan itu tertawa sambil menendang-nendang meja dihadapannya.

Pfiuh, akhirnya kekacauan tadi selesai juga, sekarang saatnya memamerkan sesuatu.

"Kak, aku bawa laptopnya."

"Kalau hujan nggak bawa juga nggak apa, kok," kata Mamori sungkan.

"Aah, aku kan udah janji," kataku sambil membuka laptop _case_-ku dan…

Taraaah!

"S-sore wa…," Sena dan Monta terkaget-kaget.

Yup, kalian benar. Ini adalah Sony VAIO putih persis seperti punya Hiruma. Bedanya, punyaku ada stiker Little Devil Bat-nya.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanyaku heran. Dan mereka lebih kaget lagi ketika gelembung biru muncul dari mulutku.

"HIEE?"

"MUKYA!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, gelembung hijau juga muncul dari mulut Hiruma.

PLOP!

"Kekeke…," dia tertawa,"Kau akan menggunakan laptop, anak baru sialan?"

"Iya, Kak."

"Lumayan kalau begitu. Soalnya si manajer jelek itu nggak bisa make laptop. Ke!"

Mamori terlihat sangat tersindir.

"Ups," aku berujar pelan, lalu segera mengubah keadaan,"Masa sih? Kenapa nggak les privat aja sama Kak Hiruma? 'Kan asyik tuuh…bisa belajar bareng!" ujarku sambil senyam-senyum.

"Huh!" Mamori mendengus kesal,"Tidak sudi aku belajar dengan orang seperti dia! Maksudku, setan seperti dia!"

"TCH! Mengajarimu merepotkan, bakal makan waktu lebih dari seribu tahun!" balas Hiruma.

Aku ketawa garing. Yaah…setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada yang tadi. Gelembung biru kutiupkan dari mulutku.

* * *

Aku bersenandung sambil melangkah riang menuju ruangan klub. Kata Kak Mamori, hari ini ada yang spesial. Apa itu? Aku semakin semangat saat akan sampai ke ruang klub hingga samar-samar terdengar suara gitar dan kulihat beberapa orang dengan seragam amefuto sedang berkumpul di depan clubhouse kami.

_Oh_

_My_

_God!_

I-itu 'kan….?

"Fuu…," seorang cowok berambut merah dengan _sunglass_ dan gitar melihat ke arahku,"Gadis berirama riang, apakah kau juga anggota klub amefuto Devil Bats?"

Jreng….

"A…," aku merasakan tanganku gemetar,"A-aka…Aka…," ujarku gagap sambil menunjuk cowok itu.

"Nhaaa! Kenapa dia? Kok jadi gagap gitu?" seorang cowok super tinggi, berkulit gelap dan berambut pirang memerhatikanku penasaran.

"Itu 'kan gara-gara kau yang nggak SMART!" cowok yang berada di sebelahnya berkata sambil menyisir,"Orang lagi jalan kau tanya begitu saja!"

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya…," ujar si cowok berambut merah sambil kembali menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana para anggota tim Deimon? Mungkinkah mereka masih ganti baju?" seorang cowok lagi, tinggi juga, dengan rambut berwarna gelap dan mata toska menunggu dengan serius.

"Ka…," mulutku kembali berujar tidak jelas,"Ka…Kake…"

UUUKH!

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan berlari ke depan pintu clubhouse untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

GREK! Pintu geser terbuka.

"Hei! Ada ap—" aku terperangah sesaat,"KYAAAAA!"

"WAAAAA!"

GREK! Pintu kututup kembali dan aku berbalik badan,"KALAU GANTI BAJU DI RUANG GANTIII!" jeritku.

"Wuoy!" terdengar suara Juumonji dari dalam,"Ruang gantinya sempit! Lagian bukannya kamu udah biasa lihat kami ganti seragam?"

Belum sempat menjawab, datanglah Mamori, Suzuna, dan Sensei Doburoku. Aku langsung saja lari menghampirinya.

"Semuanya! Ada, ada, ada anak-anak Kyoshin Poseidon dan Bando Spiders! Mereka datang kesini!" ujarku setengah kaget setengah _excited_.

"Ah…kalian sudah datang. Terima kasih ya, maaf menunggu," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum,"Hana-chan, hari ini kita latih tanding dengan mereka…"

"Ooh…," kataku dengan ekspresi bodoh. Tak lama keluarlah anak-anak dari ruang ganti.

"Heh, Hana! Kau ini…," ujar Juumonji.

"…lain kali…," lanjut Kuroki.

"Jangan mengagetkan!" Toganou mengakhiri.

"Gomen ne…," ujarku dengan wajah merah.

* * *

"SET! HUT, HUUT!"

BANG! Bola dilemparkan ke belakang.

"FUNNURABAAAA!"

"FUGO!"

"HUUUUH!"

Sementara linemen beraksi, quarterback menganalisa keadaan, dan memutuskan melakukan _long pass_ pada wide receiver.

"TANGKAP INI MONYET JELEEEK!"

"CATCH MAX!"

Bola berhasil ditangkap dengan mudahnya. Aku melihat ke kiri, Mamori terlihat sibuk memberikan sandi pada Hiruma. Hiruma membalas. Karena dilihat berapa kalipun nggak bakal ngerti aku kembali konsen ke lapangan. Nampaknya tim lawan memang mengincar Eyeshield 21, sekarang ia dihalangi Kakei dan Akaba sebagai _Double Stopper_. Suzuna menjeritkan nama Sena.

Waw. Lawan latih tanding Deimon Devil Bats hari ini adalah Tim gabungan Kyoshin Poseidon dan Bando Spiders!

_May I say_, KYAAAA!

Meskipun aku tadi benar-benar seperti orang bodoh karena kaget dengan kedatangan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba, sekarang aku benar-benar senang!

Kedua tim yang dikalahkan Devil Bats di turnamen musim gugur lalu ini memang sengaja diajak (atau diancam?) Hiruma untuk melakukan latih tanding.

"Hana-chan?" Mamori menegurku yang meleng ngeliatin gitar Akaba diseberang sana,"Ayo rekam pertandingannya dengan benar."

"Eeh…gomen," kataku sambil kembali fokus ke handycam yang sedang kupegang. Gabungan PoseiSpider Team ini memang lawan yang tangguh!

Sekarang saatnya adu tendangan. Kotaro menendang dengan sempurna, lalu menyisir rambutnya. Setelah itu gantian Musashi yang menendang. Kotaro megap-megap lebay,"Tendangan yang benar-benar SMART!"

"NHAAA!" Mizumachi bersorak-sorai,"Dengan itu latih tanding hari ini selesai kaaan?"

"Iya, iya," kata Kakei menenangkan temannya itu.

"Jadi," Hiruma berjalan ke arah Akaba yang baru saja melepas helm dan mengambil gitarnya,"Apa pendapatmu?"

Jreng…terdengar suara gitar,"Deimon selalu penuh dengan melodi yang mengejutkan, ya. Untuk Sena, pertahankan nadamu yang sekarang ini ya," jelas Akaba.

"Sudah kubilang…."

Kotaro melipat sisirnya.

"MUSIK ITU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN AMERICAN FOOTBAAAALL!" bentak Kotaro kompak dengan Ha-Ha Bersaudara.

Hiruma hanya nyengir dan pergi dari hiruk pikuk itu. Ia menyambar handuk dariku, minuman dari Mamori dan duduk di bench. Ia melepas helmnya dan meminum minumannya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ia terlihat lebih…lelah?

Aku melirik ke Mamori. Ia juga sedang memerhatikan Hiruma yang bercucuran keringat. Berarti benar, Hiruma pasti sedang tidak enak badan. Sekarang Kotaro dan Akaba sedang dilerai oleh Julie, manager Spiders. Daikichi dan Kurita asyik ngobrol bareng anak-anak Poseidon. Mizumachi sudah nggak pakai baju, tuh. Tapi, daripada itu…

"Kak Mamori!"

"Iya?"

"Tadi yang Kakak lakukan dengan Kak Hiruma, apakah itu sandi?"

"Ooh…itu," Mamori tersenyum,"Iya, itu sandi yang kubuat untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah di lapangan."

"Bisakah aku mempelajarinya?"

"Kak Hiruma sudah membakar daftarnya setelah selesai menghafalnya dalam sekejap," jelas Sena sambil menyeruput minumannya,"Kami semua belum ada yang sempat melihatnya."

"Hmmm," ujarku,"Mungkin Kak Hiruma hanya ingin sandi itu menjadi rahasia antara dia dan Kak Mamori ya? Hihihihihi!"

"Hahhaha!" Pelatih Doburoku menyahut,"Kupikir juga begitu, mereka dekat sekali seperti berpacaran, ya!"

"YA~! Aku setuju!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzuna.

"GRRRRH…," Mamori menggeram,"AKU DAN HIRUMA HANYA MANAJER DAN KAPTEN, MENGERTIIIII?" damprat Mamori.

"_Huddle_!"

Komando Hiruma membuat kami semua berkumpul. PoseiSpider juga ikut mendekat. Tim Deimon membentuk lingkaran.

"Kalian dengar," kata Hiruma (aku senyam-senyum karena kata ini sangat sering kelar dari mulutnya, khas banget! 'kalian, dengar!'),"Mungkin ada yang sudah tahu, besok adalah Drawing Turnamen Kantou."

Mendengar 'Turnamen Kantou', kami menahan nafas.

"_Drawing_?" Monta kebingungan, "Apaan tuh?"

"Ahahaa! _Drawing_ itu artinya menggambaar! Aku benar 'kaaan? Iya 'kan? iya 'kaan?" kata Taki sambil muter muter, udah kenceng, salah lagi.

"Tch." Gerutu Hiruma.

"Bukan begitu," kata Yukimitsu,"_Drawing_ disini maksudnya undian nomor untuk bagan pertandingan turnamen. Akan masuk grup mana, melawan tim mana saja, semua ditentukan dari situ!" jelasnya. Yang nggak ngerti ngangguk-ngangguk.

Hiruma nyengir. "Baiklah. Drawingnya akan digelar di gedung NFL Jepang. Semua HARUS sampai disana pukul 8 pagi TEPAT. Mereka yang terlambat….," wajah setan itu muncul.

"…akan kena hukuman penalti…," desisku.

"Kekeke, tepat sekali. Jadi awas kalau ada yang terlambat. MENGERTI?"

"MENGERTIIIII!" jawab kami kompak.

"Bagus," Hiruma nyengir lebar.

* * *

Anak-anak sudah pada pulang. Begitu juga tim PoseiSpider. Tinggal aku, Suzuna, Sena, Mamori, Taki, dan Hiruma.

"Telepon anak-anak yang tidak datang hari ini, tanyakan apa mereka mau hadir besok," kata Hiruma sambil melempar 3 buah handphone padaku. Aku menangkap satu, Sena satu, Suzuna satu. Fiuhh…Monta seharusnya belum pulang di saat tangkap-menangkap begini. Sena mengajariku bagaimana menelepon dengan 3 HP sekaligus. Baiklaah, pertama Satake, kedua Omosadake, dan terakhir Ishimaru.

"Halo?" Ishimaru mengangkat pertama kali.

"Aoihoshi Hana, asisten manajer Deimon Devil Bats! Moshi-moshi Ishimaru-san!" kataku nyombong.

"Ah, iya ada apa?"

"Halo?" Satake mengangkat telepon.

"Ini Hana!" kataku, mulai kebingungan," Drawing Turnamen Kantou akan digelar di gedung NFL Jepang besok. Kita janjian jam 8 tiba di sana. Apa kalian bisa datang?"

"Waduh," Satake mengeluh,"Besok basket tanding, jadi aku dan Yamaoka gak bisa dateng," katanya.

"Ooh bentar ya," jawab Ishimaru.

"Eeh, iya nggak apa! Kalau begitu sudah ya, maka—"

"Eh tunggu!" potong Satake,"Salam buat Mamori-san ya?" ujarnya dengan nada jijay.

Terdengar suara kertas dibolak-balik dari HP satunya,"Besok klub _tracking_ nggak ada acara kok! Jadi aku akan datang!" jawab Ishimaru bersemangat.

"Ee..beres Satake! Eh, iya Kak Ishimaru, makasih ya!" aku mulai kacau.

"Halo?" suara berat dari HP satunya lagi, Omosadake. "Aku lagi makan puding mangga, maaf ya, siapa ini?"

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok ya!" kata Ishimaru. Telepon ditutup.

"Ini Aoihoshi Hana, asisten manajer Deimon Devil Bats! Omosadake, Drawing Turnamen Kantou akan digelar di gedung NFL Jepang besok. Kita janjian jam 8 tiba di sana. Apa kamu bisa datang?" kataku.

"Makasih Hana-san!" kata Satake menutup telepon.

"Hmmm…klub sumo besok ada latihan," kata Omosadake,"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

"Ooh, gitu yaa…ya sudah nggak apa-apa, makasih Omosadake!" kataku, lega percakapan kacau ini akan segera berakhir.

"Iya sama-sama. Ya ampun, puding mangga ini enak….," telepon ditutup.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" aku menjerit lega seperti orang gila,"Pusing banget!"

Sena tertawa kecil,"Dulu aku dibentak bersamaan oleh Ha-ha Bersaudara," katanya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengembalikan HP-HP itu ke Hiruma.

"Besok cuma Kak Ishimaru yang bisa datang. Basket ada tanding, sumo ada latihan. Buat Kak Mamori, salam dari Satake!"

"Oh, iya," jawab Mamori ramah. Hiruma melirik sebel sepintas, hahaha.

"Ya ampun!" tiba-tiba Mamori menepuk dahi.

"He? Kenapa, Kak?" tanyaku.

"Aku lupa, ibu menyuruhku belanja," ia melihat HP-nya,"Dan sekarang sudah malam! Aku harus ke Son Son dulu!"

"Hmmmm….," ujarku, Sena dan Suzuna seperti koor.

"Suzuna-chan," Mamori bertanya pada Suzuna,"Apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

"E-eh?" Suzuna menoleh ke arahku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku dan kakak harus cepetan pulang karena harus menjaga rumah. Orang tua kami pergi…," katanya membuat alibi.

"A-ha-haaaa!" Taki berputar,"Memangnya orang tua kita kemana, Mai Shisutaa?"

"Dasar kakak bodoh! Kakak lupa, ya?" katanya sambil memukul kepala Taki (jahat amat). "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Mari, semuanyaaaa!" pamit Suzuna sambil menyeret kakaknya.

"Jangan gitu dong, Mai Shisutaa! Sampai jumpa Mademoiselle Mamori, Monsieur Hirumaaa!" suaranya nggak kedengaran lagi.

"Hana-chan…?" Mamori menatapku penuh harap.

"He?" aku pura-pura bingung,"Ano…aku harus menyalin catatan Geografi-nya Sena…banyak banget, maafkan aku, Kak…," kataku beralasan.

"Jangan lupa, ada tugas juga," ujar Sena. BAGUUUS!

"Hm…begitu," Mamori menghela nafas,"Ya sudah, kalian pulang dan belajarlah, ya?"

"Baik Kak," jawabku.

"F***!"

Kami menoleh ke asal suara sumpah serapah. Hiruma.

"Bisa-bisanya permen karetku habis!" teriaknya.

Ya bisalah, sehari aja makan satu kwintal! (boong ding)

Tapi tiba-tiba setan itu menatapku.

"Heee-?" aku bingung. Dia masih menatapku. Hmm…apa ya?

Oh.

Ooh…ITU.

"Permen karetku manis, Kak," ujarku.

"TCH!" Hiruma mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah, kita pamit pulang yuk," kata Sena. Aku mengangguk.

"Kak Mamori, Kak Hiruma, pulang dulu yaa…," ujarku.

"Iya," jawab Mamori ramah.

Saat keluar ruangan klub, Suzuna menyeretku ke samping bangunan itu. Saking cepatnya, Sena sampai nggak nyadar.

"Kamu berhasil membaca siasatku?"

"YA~! Tentu!"

"Ssshhh," aku menyuruhnya tenang. Kami memerhatikan dua orang di dalam dengan seksama.

"Hhh…," Mamori mendesah sambil memijat-mijat bahunya,"Aku akan ke Son Son sekarang, baru pulang," ujarnya sambil mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar. Tiba-tiba Hiruma berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku mau ke Son Son beli permen karet," ujarnya cepat.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang aku mau ke Son Son, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya ketus.

"Eh…iya, iya Hiruma-kun aku ikut."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke Son Son.

"YESSSS…," aku dan Suzuna bersorak pelan sambil melakukan tos. Sudah kuduga, Hiruma punya beribu alasan untuk menemani Mamori. Cowok mana yang nggak khawatir cewek yang dia sayangi pergi sendirian malam begini?

"Yuk, pulang!" ajakku sambil menggandengnya,"Si Taki nggak apa disuruh duluan?"

"Biarin," kata Suzuna cuek.

Saat kami menuju pintu gerbang, kami melihat dua cowok; yang satu berambut cokelat hazelnut dan yang satu berambut hitam pendek.

Hey…itu 'kan Sena dan...dia.

Aku menyikut Suzuna,"Sena, tuh." Suzuna nyengir.

"Suzuna!" Sena menoleh, menghentikan percakapan dengan cowok satunya. "Aku menunggumu karena kata Taki kau belum mau pulang. Ini sudah malam…," ujarnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku nggak apa, Sena," jawab Suzuna malu.

"Pulang gih," kataku pada Suzuna,"Sena sengaja menunggu untuk mengantarmu, iya 'kan Senaaaa?" kataku dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Hahaha," Sena ketawa garing.

"Seharusnya kalau mau duluan nggak apa," kata Suzuna. Tapi akhirnya mereka pamit pulang dan jalan berdua. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Yuk pulang," kata 'si rambut hitam'.

"Iyah," aku berjalan mengikutinya. Jadi terharu, dia nungguin aku rupanya.

"Mmm…," aku membuka percakapan di perjalanan,"Besok ada _drawing _Turnamen Kantou."

"Ooh…terus?"

"Anterin…," pintaku.

"Boleh. Nanti kutunggu di sekitar situ sambil lihat-lihat," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih ya," aku balas tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Seneng kok bisa nganterin kamu."

Aku nyengir. Hey…perasaan senang apa ini ya?

* * *

"Manajer sialan, sudah selesai beluuum?" gerutu Hiruma sambil melempar permen karet yang ia beli ke meja kasir. Kasirnya bergidik.

"Sebentaar," kata Mamori sambil menyisir rak minuman.

"Heh kasir sialan! Baguslah hari ini tidak kehabisan stok ya, kalau tidak, kekekekekekkekeke….," Hiruma ketawa serem banget, melempar uang dari dompetnya.

"Mohon maafkan dia," kata Mamori sopan pada kasir. Ia segera membayar barang-barang yang dibelinya.

Mereka keluar berdua dari swalayan Son Son. Hari semakin gelap dan Hiruma beralibi ingin melihat seperti apa sih jeleknya rumah Mamori, padahal ingin mengantarnya pulang karena khawatir.

Saat mereka melewati jalan yang agak sepi, terdengar suara motor besar menderu-deru dari belakang mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mamori terbatuk-batuk saat asap knalpot motor-motor itu memenuhi udara. Suaranya semakin kencang karena motor-motor besar itu kini tengah membentuk formasi mengepung Hiruma dan Mamori. Asap mulai menghilang, dan suara-suara tadi juga sudah reda. Mamori dan Hiruma dapat melihat lima orang preman bermotor yang mengepung mereka. Mamori merasa sangat panik, namun setelah melihat seragam yang mereka kenakan: seperti jubah panjang, berwarna putih dan terdapat garis hijau…tidak salah lagi, SMA Zokugaku. Kalau begitu Mamori bisa tenang.

Orang yang badannya paling besar dan mukanya paling seram turun dari motornya, melangkah mendekat. Mamori sangaaaaat bersyukur ada Hiruma di sampingnya. Sekarang jarak preman itu tinggal tiga langkah dari mereka.

"Ho…seragam hijau sekolah mana nih?"

"Deimon," jawab preman yang satu.

"Hm…," si seram itu mengangguk-angguk dan memperhatikan Mamori.

"Manis sekali," katanya, membuat Mamori mau muntah,"Matanya biru, lagi. Harusnya malam ini karaokean sama kita, Non…," katanya sambil terkekeh menjijikkan.

Mamori merasa panik kembali. Ia melirik ke arah Hiruma. Ekspresi setan itu cuek dan datar seperti biasa.

Melihat mereka berdua nggak menggubris, preman yang paling seram itu kesal.

"Minggir, krempeng!" bentaknya pada Hiruma,"Kalau kaupikir bisa melawan kami, maka kau bodoh sekali, hahhaha!" dia tertawa menggelegar, diikuti teman-temannya.

Hiruma masih tanpa ekspresi. Mamori terus meyakinkan diri supaya tetap tenang, tapi…

"Oh, kau berani?" kata preman itu, mengambil pemukul baseball yang diserahkan temannya,"Lebih baik kau lari sebelum babak belur disini," katanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan bat itu dan berjalan mendekat.

Hiruma menggestur agar Mamori berlindung dibelakangnya. Ekspresinya…berubah sedikit lebih serius. Mamori merasakan tangannya dingin karena tegang. Orang jahat itu semakin dekat...Mamori mencoba melihat apa Hiruma menyelipkan senjata di punggungnya, atau di kantongnya?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kupukul di sebelah mana?" sentak preman itu, dan Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Handphone.

Dia memencet-mencet keypadnya, menelepon seseorang.

"Mau apa? Telepon polisi? Pengecut!" preman seram itu marah dan tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum ia memukul Hiruma, Mamori merasa sangat panik, ia memegangi jas sekolah Hiruma ketika Hiruma berkata pada seseorang yang mengangkat teleponnya di seberang sana.

"Heh, lidah sialan," hardiknya.

Preman itu berhenti.

"Teman-teman sialanmu itu menghalangi jalanku dan manajerku!" ujarnya, membuat Mamori tersenyum tipis karena Hiruma menyebutnya dalam percakapan itu.

"Hhhh, mereka pasti anak baru. Serahkan telepon ini pada mereka," ujar orang yang ditelepon Hiruma, siapa lagi kalau bukan Habashi!

Hiruma menyerahkan handphone itu pada si preman, preman itu sempat bingung karena Hiruma bilang itu 'temannya'. Akhirnya ia mengambil handphone itu.

"Halo?"

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK TOLOL! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA YANG SEDANG KALIAN GANGGU, HAH?"

"P-PIM-PIMPINAN?" preman itu gelagapan, dan telinganya berasa sakit banget.

"DIA ITU HIRUMA YOUICHI! DIA ITU YANG MEMBAYAR SEMUA HUTANG-HUTANG KITA! JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI DIA ATAU KUHAJAR KAU!" bentak Habashi, benar-benar naik darah.

"M-maafkan saya b-bos…"

"TIDAK PERLU! BERLUTUTLAH DAN MINTA AMPUN SANA!"

Preman itu kesal dan malu sekali. PRAK! Diremukkannya handphone itu. Mamori berjengit melihatnya, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Hiruma. Ia tahu HP Hiruma banyak banget, jadi hancur satu tidak masalah. Namun entah mengapa melihat HP yang remuk itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Pemandangan yang ia lihat berikutnya membuatnya tersenyum maklum.

Dengan wajah melas, preman itu beserta teman-temannya memohon ampun di depan Hiruma. Hiruma tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, mengeluarkan aura setannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya-revolver-ternyata disitu ia menyimpan senjata.

"Kalian dengar," kata Hiruma memamerkan revolver dan taring-taringnya,"Sekali lagi kalian macam-macam, maka revolver ini…"

DUAR!

Mamori menjerit, namun ternyata yang keluar dari revolver itu bukanlah peluru, melainkan tulisan: PERGILAH JAUH-JAUH KE NERAKA.

Preman-preman itu sontak naik ke atas motor dan kabur secepatnya.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma tertawa puas sekali melihat wajah ketakutan mereka, dan memasukkan revolver itu ke sakunya.

"Dasar setan…," ujar Mamori sambil menghela nafas.

Hiruma menyelesaikan tawanya. Lalu menoleh ke Mamori yang masih memegangi jas sekolahnya.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Lepaskan tanganmu! Nanti jasku melar, baka!" semprotnya.

Wajah Mamori serta merta memerah, ia melepaskan tangannya dengan kikuk.

"Gomen, Hiruma-kun…"

Hiruma berbalik dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menyindir,"Kau ketakutan?"

"H-hah?" Mamori merasa sangat malu,"T-tentu saja tidak! Buat apa aku takut segala!" ucapnya berbohong.

"Kekeke, kau ini bagaimana, preman macam begitu bisa kubereskan dengan mudah! Bahkan tanpa perlu turun tangan, KE!" Hiruma tertawa dan melanjutkan berjalan,"Ayo pulang!"

"Hiruma-kun, tunggu!" Mamori berjalan cepat-cepat, menyusul Hiruma. Ia merasa konyol karena sempat merasa takut tadi. Hiruma benar, preman macam begitu bukan tandingannya. Lagipula kalaupun bakal terjadi adegan baku hantam, setan itu punya banyak 'pasukan ahli'. Telepon saja, mau Habashi, Agon, atau Ha-ha Bersaudara, tinggal pilih.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah Mamori. Mamori menawarkan apakah Hiruma mau mampir, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tidak usah! Lebih baik kau pergi tidur atau besok kau terlambat dan membuang-buang peluruku!" ujar Hiruma kasar tapi sebetulnya penuh perhatian.

"Huuh ya sudah!" kata Mamori sebal.

Hiruma nyengir, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Eeh, chotto matte kudasai!" kata Mamori memanggilnya, membuat Hiruma terhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. Untung bukan tolehan 180 derajat yang bisa ia lakukan itu, serem tau!

Mamori mengaduk-aduk tas belanjaannya,"Ah, ini dia," kata Mamori setelah menemukan yang ia cari,"Nih!"

Hiruma berbalik dan mengambil benda berbentuk strip berwarna kuning itu,"Apaan nih?" katanya sambil mengamati benda itu,"Kau mau meracuniku, ya?"

Mamori mendengus kesal,"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BAKA! Itu vitamin C!"

Hiruma masih membolak-balik benda itu, memang benar kok tulisannya Vitamin C. Tapi dasar Hiruma jahil, ia masih memasang tampang sangsi.

"Buat apa?"

"Untuk daya tahan tubuhmu, supaya kau tidak mudah sakit…," jelas Mamori malu-malu sambil menunduk.

Hiruma melirik sekilas ke arah Mamori. Manajernya ini memang paling tahu bagaimana keadannya.

"Yosh, ya sudah," kata Hiruma singkat, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Mamori masih terpaku disana, menatap kepergian Hiruma, yang ia tidak pernah tahu kemana. Mamori hanya ingin melihatnya selama mungkin. Namun betapa terkejutnya gadis itu, saat Hiruma berhenti di bawah salah satu lampu jalan, dan meskipun jauh, Mamori masih dapat melihatnya, ia memberikan sandi dengan tangannya.

'Terima kasih'

Wajah malaikat itu memerah saat melihat senyum tipis di wajah setan yang kini menyatu bersama gelapnya malam.

* * *

Sementara itu, Musashi sedang uring-uringan di kamarnya, mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan seisi ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sialan. Dimana sih handphoneku?"

* * *

"HOAHM…," aku menguap lebar setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugas Geografi. Memang sih besok libur, tapi kata Pak JK kan lebih cepat lebih baik, ^^v Tadi aku juga tanya-tanya Yukimitsu tentang tugas ini, dan berkali-kali kubilang: TOLONG INTINYA AJA KAK! Soalnya kalau nggak begitu bisa diterangin bablas sampai subuh.

Ee…HP-ku berdering. Pimpinan?

"Agen no.8 disini," jawabku.

"Agen no.8, ada informasi yang ingin kusampaikan," ujar pimpinan to the point.

"Siap, apa itu?"

"Aku melihat akan ada yang datang di acara besok…tidak begitu jelas siapa, yang jelas mereka datang dari jauh."

Aku mulai berpikir. Siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud pimpinan?

"Kedatangan mereka akan membuat kekacauan, akan membuat kau kesal, tapi jika kau bisa menyikapinya dengan baik maka mereka akan jadi keuntungan buat kita."

Aku menelan ludah. Peristiwa apa yang akan kuhadapi besok?

"Kau dikenal sebagai agen yang ahli dalam hal ini. Aku yakin kau bisa membereskan mereka. Besok kau akan dihibur dengan penampilan baru teman-temanmu. Jadi, selesaikan misimu dengan baik, mengerti?"

Aku masih penasaran, tapi kujawab dengan mantap,"Roger, Boss!" kataku ala Hiruma waktu kerja sambilan di toko sepatu NICE.

"Bagus. Selamat malam."

Click.

Hmmm…apa yang bakalan terjadi besok? Entahlah, yang jelas aku tidak sabar untuk_ Drawing _Turnamen Kantou!

[Flowers chapter 5, the end.]

Hehe…begitulah ceritanya! Apakah kalian menyukainyaa? *wink wink*

Mohon maaf kalau aneh, gaje, maksa, dan maaf juga kalo ada typo. Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review-nya ya!

Kritik dan saran dipersilakan! -_-


	6. Disaster from America

Minnaa! Ini undiiiine! xD (lambai2 sambil mendayung gondola)

Tadinya mau ngapdet pas weekend aja, tapi waktu lagi mbaca buku ekonomi tadi (besok ulangan eko-akuntansi) aku jenuh sekali! Untuk itulah mendingan ngapdet aja (cuek). Belajarnya nanti malam dan paginya lagi ^^v. Mohon tindakan malasku jangan ditiru, ya… -_-

Terima kasih semua yang sudah mendukung dan me-review kemarin yah! Aku senaang sekali! Ada Yuri Manami yang pertama kali ngeripyu, Devilish Cutie, vhy otome, Ciel , Ririn Cross, Riichan LuvHiru, Warui Batto-Scrollholic, dan MangaOtaku 77—review kalian sudah kubalas lewat PM yah! Waw…banyaknya! Bagaimanakah aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian semua… (terharu).

Ini balasan untuk teman-teman lainnya:

Kwoon soo Jin: halo! Wah, makasih yaa…hehehe…hanya untuk kali ini agak terhalang UAS, jadi mohon maklum ya… ^^

Pablo hirunata: benarkaah? Hahaha…aku senang kalau humornya bisa tersampaikan, hehe…aku juga suka scene itu. Makasih ya!

Naah…untuk RisaLoveHiru, aku telah memanggil Hana untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu (dan ada juga pertanyaan teman-teman yang lain). Hana, muncullah!

Hana: *tring tring!* ah, halo! Ada apa ya ini?

Undine: Hana, sebetulnya kapan sih kamu datang ke Deimon? Biar pembaca ga bingung soal alurnya…

Hana: Aku datang setelah turnamen musim gugur dan sebelum turnamen kantou...

Undine: begitu…jadi, readers, aku memakai alur yang sudah ada lalu memodif-nya karena juga 'ketambahan' Hana didalamnya, begitulah. Jadi, kamu datang sebelum Deimon menang Christmas Bowl?

Hana: apa? Jadi Deimon nanti bakal menang Christmas Bowl? (heboh)

Undine: hah? B-bukan! Anggap saja tadi itu hanya ramalan masa depan…nah, berikutnya, apakah kamu suka sama agen rekanmu itu yaaa?

Hana: hah? Ng…i-itu…itu juga aku belum tahu…erm…entahlah…*blushing*

Undine: ah, masih malu rupanya! Terus, namanya dia siapa sih?

Hana: emmm…namanya*NGUUUUUOOOOOOOONG…*

Undine: iih! Kenapa ada pesawat lewat segala? Jadi, hana-chan, siapa nama rekanmu?

Hana: namanya*IUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIU!*

Undine: duuh! Berisiknya! Pakai ada sirine ambulans…jadi, siapa namanya?

Hana: namanya*UUUBI BAKAAAAAAAR!*

Undine: apa? Jadi namanya ubi bakar?

Hana: ubi baakar? jelas bukan, lah!

Undine: terus siapa?

Hana: namanya itu*TEEEE…SATTEEEEEE!*

Undine: sebetulnya ini dimana, sih? Ada ubi bakar, ada sate…jadi laper…eh! Siapa nama temenmuu, Hanaaa?

Hana: namanya…

(dan setiap kali undine bertanya akan terus saja ada suara-suara yang mengganggu. Wawancara akhirnya diakhiri…untuk nama rekan Hana nanti akan muncul di cerita, dan Hiruma yang akan memberitahukannya pada kalian… -a)

Baiklah, kali ini ceritanya kuambil dari drawing turnamen kantou yang ada di manga, juga episode 16 di anime. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

**Flowers (An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction)**

**Chapter Six: Disaster from America**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yusuke**

Hmmm…apa yang bakalan terjadi besok? Entahlah, yang jelas aku tidak sabar untuk Drawing Turnamen Kantou!

* * *

_What a beautiful morning!_

Pagi ini aku memakai kemeja putih ber-_ruffles_, _skinny jeans_ hitam dan wedges shoes yang nyaman. Aku juga tak lupa membawa notes dan alat tulis. Sedangkan cowok yang juga berkemeja putih di ujung sana (gerai takoyaki) adalah yang hari ini mengantarku, hehehe. Sesampainya di gedung NFL Jepang, aku langsung bergabung bersama teman-teman timku. Mudah dikenali mereka ngumpul dimana, lihat saja ada seekor anjing dan babi lagi asyik garuk-garuk. P.S.: aku nggak telat lho…aku datang pukul 8 kurang 5.

Kurita yang terlihat sangat _cute_ dengan _jumper denim_ sedang bersorak gembira bersama Daikichi. Agak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Ha-ha Bersaudara. Jumonji memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dengan rompi hitam berjongkok karena capek berdiri. Di dekatnya Toganou berdiri sambil asyik baca Jump sedangkan Kuroki…hey, gaya rambutnya ganti, lho! ^_^

Aku mendekati Suzuna yang nangkring di atas papan penanda tempat diselenggarakan _drawing_, sedang berpose untuk difoto oleh Mamori. Suzuna memakai atasan _animal print_, jaket pink sebagai luaran dan _short pants_ cokelat yang senada dengan atasannya. Dia juga pakai kalung beruang yang lucu.

"Kak Mamori, aku saja yang memotret!" kataku sambil mengambil HP Suzuna.

"Aa…Ao-chan ayoo!" kata Suzuna yang sudah pegal.

Mamori tertawa. Rupanya gadis itu memotong rambutnya. Meskipun sebetulnya aku lebih suka Mamori memanjangkan rambutnya, tapi dia tetap cantik kok!

Hmmm…Mamori memang suka pakai _boots_, tapi untuk pilihan warnanya…jangan-jangan dia janjian sama Hiruma? _Boots _putih Mamori sama dengan _coat _bulu-bulu yang dipakai Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri sedang konsen melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei!" Suzuna meloncat turun,"Kenapa kau mengambil alih HP-ku? Aku ingin difoto Mamo-nee…," gerutu Suzuna.

"Iih kau ini bagaimana," aku memelankan suara,"Ini _quality time_. Biar Kak Mamori bisa berdiri dekat Kak Hiruma."

"Ooh…," Suzuna mengangguk.

"Dahsyatnya!" ujar Kurita bersemangat, berputar-putar di aspal kayak gasing dengan Daikichi hinggap di atasnya,"Turnamen Kantou akhirnya dimulaai!"

"Kukira hari ini hanya akan ada undian turnamen. Tapi mengapa banyak sekali pemain yang datang kesini?" Pak Doburoku bertanya-tanya.

"Kupikir mereka juga melakukan foto bulanan untuk majalah amefuto," jawab Yukimitsu, yang mengubah gaya rambutnya juga. Mungkin untuk menutupi kebotakan? ^^v

"3 detik lagi sebelum batas waktu berkumpul….," Hiruma menyeringai, melihat ke jam tangannya,"2...1…,"

Aku dan Suzuna menjerit heboh melihat Sena dan Monta yang lari cepat sekali kearah kami seperti dikejar setan, eh, ditunggu setan.

"SENAAAAA! MON MON AYO CEPAAAAT!"

"SENA! MONTAAA! BURUAAAAN!"

"0."

"Oh, tidak…"

"MATI, KALIAN TUKANG TERLAMBAT!" Hiruma mangap seram sekali dan mengeluarkan empat korek api gas di masing-masing tangannya.

"Dia menakutkaaaan…," Suzuna, Kurita, dan Yukimitsu bergidik. Hiruma melemparkan kedelapan korek api itu asal-asalan, yang (anehnya!) semua tepat mengenai sumbu dinamit yang entah kapan ia pasang untuk menghukum anak yang terlambat.

"Keakurasiannya yang tidak berguna sangat menakjubkan!" komentar Kuroki.

Sumbu-sumbu itu mulai terbakar habis, dan….

Musashi mengorek telinganya dengan cuek.

DHUAAARRRRRRR!

Aku bisa membayangkan headline koran besok: 'TIM DEIMON DEVIL BATS DARI TOKYO MEMBUAT KERUSUHAN DENGAN MELEDAKKAN DINAMIT DI DEPAN GEDUNG NFL JEPANG'

"SENA!" jerit Mamori melihat Sena dan Monta terpental. Aku menepuk dahi.

Asap-asap mulai menghilang. Sena dan Monta bangkit, membersihkan debu di jaket mereka akibat ledakan tadi.

"Sena, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori sambil menghampiri kedua anak malang itu.

"Huh? Mamori-neechan," Sena memperhatikan Mamori,"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Monta langsung mendidih karena terpesona, padahal masih ada api membakar rambutnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin mengubah pandanganku, mengambil langkah yang baru," Mamori tersipu sambil memilin-milin rambutnya,"Sebelum Turnamen Kantou dimulai."

Ya, semenjak Mamori tahu Sena adalah Eyeshield 21 ia menyadari betapa egoisnya dia selama ini pada Sena. Ia memutuskan untuk menerima kenyataan dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Sena lagi layaknya anak kecil.

"Mengubah gaya rambut dapat membuatmu benar-benar terlihat berbeda!"

Sena dan Mamori menoleh ke arah suara.

"Yo!" Ishimaru yang rambutnya sudah berubah itu terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Huh? Ishimaru-san juga, ya…," ujar Sena.

"Oh…," Monta mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Api di kepalanya sudah padam.

"Aku juga ingin mengambil langkah yang bar—"

"Hey kalian semua, ayo pergi," ujar Hiruma sambil berjalan masuk. Yang lain mengikuti.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Semua berjalan begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa…," ujar Ishimaru lemah.

Kasihan sekali dia. Kehadirannya selalu tidak disadari. Tapi tentu tidak, selama ada Hana disini!

"Kakak benar-benar lain. Aku hampir tidak mengenali," pujiku pada Ishimaru.

"Benarkah? Hahaha," ia tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong," aku melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan memasuki gedung,"Kak Ishimaru kok baru datang? Untung tadi nggak kena dinamitnya Kak Hiruma! Hehehehe!" ujarku sambil tertawa polos.

Tiba-tiba Ishimaru berhenti melangkah dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku sudah datang dari tadi, kok."

Hah?

"Bahkan saat kau datang, aku juga sudah berada disini…"

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kehadirannya memang tidak bisa disadari…

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOH!" anak-anak tampak terkagum-kagum dengan ndesonya memasuki gedung yang luas itu. Tiap tim berkelompok-kelompok sendiri. Papan _drawing_ telah dipasang dengan bagan dan stiker-stiker lambang tim juga tertempel disana. Ada 8 tim yang mewakili daerahnya masing-masing di turnamen ini yaitu: Shinryuuji Naga, Misaki Wolves, Ojou White Knights, Hakushuu Dinosaurs, Deimon Devil Bats, Sado Strong Golem, Taiyou Sphinx, dan terakhir Seibu Wild Gunmans. Papan itu berada di belakang meja tempat kotak undian diletakkan.

Suzuna asyik memotret dengan HP-nya dan berjalan disamping Sena, Monta mengikuti dibelakang mereka. Yang berjalan paling depan adalah Ha-ha Bros, disusul Hiruma. Yukimitsu paling belakang dan Kurita jalan bareng Daikichi. Sayang sekali kalau Mamori nggak jalan didekat Hiruma!

"Kak Mamorii!"

"Ya?"

"Bukannya Kakak mau menanyakan tentang perkiraan _drawing_ yang sudah dihitung-hitung oleh Kak Hiruma?" tanyaku sambil senyam-senyum.

Mamori terlihat bingung,"Masa' sih?"

"Iyaa…Kakak tadi bilang begitu padaku. Kakak lupa kali!" jawabku bohong 100%.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak,"Mm…Baiklah. Hiruma-kun…," ia berjalan menyusul Hiruma. Bagus, selamat mengobrol ya!

Aku melihat Musashi jalan sendirian. Rambutnya aja sangar, Mohawk gitu, tapi dandanannya asal-asalan. Sambil ngorekin kuping seperti biasa, ewwwww….

"Beli _cotton bud_ dong, Kak,"ujarku datar sambil berjalan disebelahnya, menangkap basah Musashi asyik melakukan kebiasaan buruknya.

Cowok itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum sinis,"Dasar anak baru cerewet," ujarnya tanpa maksud jahat. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau yang menyuruh Anezaki menghampiri Hiruma, ya?"

Hah? Jangan-jangan orang ini memerhatikan aksiku!

Aku hanya menjawab sambil tertawa,"Kak Mamori memang sedang ada perlu."

Musashi tersenyum,"Sedikit banyak aku tahu maksud dari beberapa tingkahmu."

Hah?

Tenang, tenang, jangan panik Hana, tidak mungkin dia tahu identitas aslimu…

"Maksud apa? Kakak ini aneh," jawabku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau ini pandai berakting."

"Apakah itu pujian?"

Musashi nyengir,"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi tindakan-tindakan yang kau lakukan…semua untuk mendekatkan si bodoh itu pada Anezaki 'kan?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat _innocent_.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan," Musashi menatap ke Hiruma yang sekarang sedang meributkan entah apa dengan Mamori,"Berurusan dengan si setan itu sangatlah berbahaya."

Aku hanya diam. Tapi Musashi menoleh kearahku menunggu tanggapan dariku.

Entah mengapa…rasanya…orang ini bisa dipercaya…

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?"

"Kakak seperti polisi saja! Aku tidak mau, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau itu sudah tugasku."

Musashi kembali menatap kedepan dan tersenyum,"Dia memang sekarang jadi lebih dekat dengan Anezaki."

Musashi…

"Maaf ya Kak, kakak jadi sendirian," ujarku pelan.

"Sendirian?"

"Kak Hiruma dengan Kak Mamori, Kak Kurita dengan Daikichi, biasanya kalian 'kan bertiga…"

"Sahabat juga tidak terus-terusan nempel kemana-mana," ujarnya bijak,"Kalau sahabatku senang, maka akupun ikut senang."

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. Kak Musashi termasuk senior yang bijak dan perhatian. Ia juga sangat menghargai kerja keras. Persahabatan mereka bertiga seimbang, kalau yang satu marah-marah, lalu yang satu nangis, naah…maka Kakek Musashi inilah yang menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Seperti yang kubilang, mencampuri urusan pribadi Hiruma itu berbahaya. Dia juga pasti sudah tahu apa yang berusaha kau lakukan."

Aku menghela nafas. Ya, Musashi benar.

"Namun anehnya," ia melanjutkan,"Kalau Hiruma sudah tahu semua yang coba kaulakukan, kenapa tak ada reaksi darinya?"

Aku langsung berhenti melangkah. Benar juga…kalau Hiruma sudah tahu, kenapa ia tenang-tenang saja? Apakah dia malah menikmatinya karena bisa bersama Mamori, atau jangan-jangan…ia sedang menyusun rencana dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalasku?

Musashi menyadari aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Pikiran negatif tidak akan membuatmu melangkah maju."

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Cowok 'tua' itu tersenyum, lalu mengomentari percakapan kacau Ha-ha Bros.

Aku tersenyum girang. Aku harus bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan misiku tanpa berpikir negatif karena itu hanya akan menghambatku!

"Makasih, Kak!" ujarku riang sambil menyusulnya. Ia membalas dengan senyum.

"Kita kumpul sekitar sini," ujar Hiruma.

"Ini adalah perkumpulan MAX dari pemain-pemain terbaik, huh?" ujar Monta sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Yeah…semua orang-orang ini telah mengalahkan tim-tim lainnya di area mereka untuk dapat maju kesini!" ujar Sena.

Tiba-tiba Jumonji tercengang dan berseru,"Hey, bukankah itu anak dari Taiyou Sphinx..."

"…Banba-san…," ujar Kurita. Anak-anak menunjukkan ekspresi sama seperti Jumonji. Banba datang bersama dengan Harao dan Niinobu (yang waktu itu ledek-ledekan sama Ha-ha Bros dan berhasil dimenangkan oleh Hiruma). Banba terlihat menyeramkan dengan banyak bekas luka di badannya.

"L…latihan neraka macam apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan bekas luka seperti itu…?" ujar Sena ketakutan. Kurita langsung menghampiri Banba dan menunduk-nunduk hormat.

"Kekeke, sejak seluruh tim mereka 'ditendangi' oleh Seibu…," Hiruma nyengir,"Meskipun sebetulnya Banba telah bertanding dengan baik, dia mungkin tidak melihatnya seperti itu."

"Mewakili Tokyo!" terdengar suara dari speaker,"Seibu Wild Gunmans!"

"Ah! Mereka telah memulai pengambilan undiannya!" ujar Mamori. Kami semua mendekat untuk melihat Riku yang memasukkan tangannya ke kotak undian berwarna kuning. Hari ini ia datang berdua dengan pelatih Gunmans. Padahal aku ingin melihat kid, hehehehe…Tapi ya sudahlah, dia tidak datang.

Sena terlihat berdebar-debar dan Monta penasaran sampai monyong.

"Nomor 2," ujar Riku sambil menunjukkan bola amefuto mini bernomor 2. Panitia langsung menempelkan stiker kaktus berpistol mereka di papan _drawing_.

"Seibu…ada di sisi kiri dari bagan turnamen!" ujar Sena heboh.

"APA? SISI KIRI?"Monta menanggapi dengan heboh juga,"Lalu apa artinya itu?"

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa kalau belum ada tim lain yang mengambil undiannya," ujar Suzuna datar menghentikan ke-lebay-an (atau kebodohan) mereka berdua.

"Sena."

Sena yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Rupanya Riku menghampirinya.

"Pilihlah tempat di blok B," ujarnya,"Deimon dan Seibu harus bertemu di final," ujar Riku tersenyum yakin.

"Iya, aku akan bertanding melawan Riku, dan Shin-san…dan semua orang di final!" ujar Sena dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak. Itu mustahil," ujar Suzuna datar menghancurkan khayalan Sena. Aku tertawa.

"Mewakili wilayah SIC (Saitama, Ibaraki, Chiba)!" kembali suara terdengar dari speaker,"Hakushuu Dinosaurs!"

Terlihat cowok dengan kemeja rapi dan jas abu-abu bergaris yang disampirkan begitu saja di bahunya. Siapa ya? Aku nggak tahu karena baru lihat. Dia sudah mengambil bola amefuto mini, berpikir sesaat, lalu menoleh ke papan _drawing_. Aneh…kenapa bolanya tidak dia serahkan ke panitia? Perhatianku teralih karena Suzuna sedang mendorong Sena maju ke atas panggung untuk mengambil undian.

"Mewakili Tokyo! Deimon Devil Bats!"

"ERK!" jerit Sena ketika menarik salah satu bola mini dari kotak kuning itu.

"NOMOR BERAPA? NOMOR BERAPA?" tanyaku histeris.

"Eh? Nomor 5 berarti?"

"Kita selamat! Kita ada di blok yang berbeda dari Seibu!" kata Kurita gembira dan lega.

"Ahaha! Lumayan!" ujar Taki sambil mengambil bola itu dari Sena dan mengangkat kakinya.

"Bagus! Bagus!" ujar Suzuna dan Kuroki. Sena gelagapan karena digampari teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah teman-teman," kataku sambil mencegat tangan Suzuna untuk kembali menggampar Sena.

"Hey…Sena-kun…Benar 'kan?"

Kami menoleh. Rupanya cowok dari Hakushuu tadi. Dia sedang duduk dan memain-mainkan bola bernomor 3 miliknya.

"Maukah kau menukar bola no.3 punyaku dengan no.5 milikmu?" bisiknya.

Sena dan Monta mangap mendengarnya. Apa-apaan sih orang ini?

"Lihat, panitia belum mengecek nomor yang kalian ambil," ia melanjutkan,"Tak ada yang tahu, kan?" bujuknya.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaaa?"

"_What the hell_? Apa yang kaupikirkan alis sialan?" kata Hiruma kesal sambil menggigit permen karetnya.

"Hey, jangan marah dulu. Hanya kelihatannya bagiku kalian punya hubungan yang baik dengan Seibu," cowok dengan _style_ Italia itu berkata,"Dan kupikir kalian ingin bertanding melawan mereka sesegera mungkin, jadi aku hanya bertanya tanpa diduga."

"Mewakili Tokyo! Ojou White Knights!" suara dari speaker mengalihkan perhatian kami. Terlihat si kapten Ootawara sedang memasukkan tangannya ke kotak kuning, tapi karena tangannya kebesaran, kotak itu jebol. Aah, tepat dibelakang Ootawara ada si jenius Takami (yang paling stress melihat ulah Ootawara), Shin, seperti biasa bertampang serius dan satu lagi Sakuraba.

"HE!" kata Ootawara sambil menunjukkan bola mininya yang berangka 7. 7? Kok dia bilang 'he'?

"Itu bukan huruf 'he'," kata Takami,"Itu angka 7."

"He?" Ootawara kebingungan memperhatikan bolanya. "He…," dia kembali bingung ketika melihat stiker ksatria berkuda putih mereka ditempelkan di papan.

"Kita ada di blok yang sama dengan Ojou," ujar Sena ngeri.

"Kita akan bertemu di semifinal, huh?" ujar Monta,"Yah…Itu memang seharusnya terjadi."

Aku sepintas melihat ekspresi cowok dari Hakushuu itu tertegun.

"MAAF!" tiba-tiba ia berdiri,"Lupakan tentang yang tadi! Pura-pura saja kalau itu tidak pernah terjadi!" cowok itu lalu berjalan ke panggung dan memberikan nomornya pada panitia.

"Pada akhirnya, dia hanya…," ujar Monta berkomentar. Kepala Sena dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Terdengar suara tutup botol soda dibuka. Rupanya cowok itu yang membukanya dengan giginya, lalu mengajak Sena bersalaman,"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, 'kan? Maaf ya," Sena menjabat tangannya,"Aku bermain di posisi quarterback untuk Hakushuu Dinosaurs, namaku Maruko."

"Hmp,"aku menahan tawa. Gaya _cool_ begitu namanya Maruko-chan!

"Nama belakangku, Maruko, terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan, ya?" ujarnya sambil meminum sodanya seakan bisa menebak pikiranku,"Jadi panggil aku Marco saja. Kalau Marco, bukan Maruko, terdengar berbahaya, seperti pria Italia yang lembut benar 'kan?"

"Iya…ah…," jawab Sena nggak nyambung.

"_Well_, ini adalah pengalaman pertama tim kita di turnamen," dia tersenyum,"Mari lakukan _toast_ semoga kita tidak bertemu dengan tim yang kuat."

"Ck, ck, ck," Monta berdecak,"Kita malah ingin bertemu dengan mereka, jadi timku akan maju terus!" ia menoleh ke Sena,"Benar 'kan Sena?"

"Umm…um…yeah, kurasa," jawab Sena ragu seperti biasa.

"Bicara tentang iblis…," Marco menoleh ke pintu masuk,"Itu mereka."

"Mewakili Kanagawa! Shinryuuji Naga!"

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ingin sekali aku menyoraki orang-orang ini, cowok-cowok dengan seragam kuno ala pendeta Buddha tapi pakai celana panjang dan sepatu hitam yang baru saja memasuki gedung dan langsung menyedot perhatian semua orang. Unsui, kapten mereka memimpin di depan, diikuti si biksu kecil Ikyuu, lalu anak kelas XII yang bertubuh paling besar: Yamabushi, dan yang berjalan paling belakang dengan gaya sok 100%...rambutnya gimbal dan pakai sunglass siapa lagi kalau bukan, ew, Agon.

Aku sembunyi dibelakang badan Kurita. Males ngeliatnya apalagi dilihat, _yikes_!

"Itu mereka…Kongou bersaudara," ucap Marco (Kongou bersaudara? Siapanya Ha-ha Bersaudara? Wakakakak!),"Tim mereka telah memenangkan turnamen ini sembilan kali berturut-turut. Itu bukan gurauan. Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka apapun yang terjadi."

Aku bisa menangkap ekspresi ketakutan Sena. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tuh gimbal jelek ngeliatin Sena terus sih? Sudah nggak doyan cewek, mas? Eh, tunggu, apa yang dia katakan?

"Begitu…jadi bocah yang dipanggil Eyeshield atau entah apa itu…," ujar Agon pelan,"Adalah dia?"

Ia menyambar bola mini yang baru diambil Yamabushi dari kotak kuning, dan…melemparnya?

"Se—"

"Eh?"

Terlambat untuk memperingatkan. Bola itu meluncur tepat ke arah Sena, namun ternyata bola itu meleset dan sukses memecahkan botol soda Marco.

Tidak, tidak mungkin Agon salah melempar. Pasti Sena berhasil menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dimilkinya.

"APA YANG TERJADIIII? AKU HAMPIR SAJA TERKENA BOLAAA!" jerit Sena panik setengah mati.

"Bola tadi…," ujar Ikyuu sambil melihat ke Sena,"Telah benar-benar tepat dilemparkan ke mata kanannya. Dia hanya menghindar, menggunakan gerakan terakhir yang mungkin dilakukan."

"Sialan kecil itu…," ujar Agon seram,"Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Pertandingan pertama Blok B! Deimon Devil Bats VS Shinryuuji Naga!"

"Apppaaaaa?" aku dan anak-anak sontak histeris. _Are you kidding?_ Lawan pertama kami adalah mereka yang tidak terkalahkan?

Ternyata ini bukan bercanda. Stiker naga itu benar-benar ditempel di bawah stiker _our beloved_ Devil Bat. Garis bagan menghubungkan keduanya.

"Seharusnya kita tukar tadi…," ujar Ha-ha Bros. Marco langsung berekspresi shock tapi lega. Dia memunguti pecahan botol sodanya sambil terus melihat kearah kami.

"Suara ribut apa tadi?" muncul bapak-bapak berambut putih bersetelan dengan beberapa pria yang bersetelan juga,"Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Siapa ya? Siapa ya? Ah…aku ingat dia adalah ketua panitia American Football League.

"Yamabushi-sempai sedang mengambil loterenya dan tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan," kata Agon ngawur sambil melepas kacamatanya,"Benar 'kan sempai?'

"…Umm…Yeah…," jawab Yamabushi enggan. Kenapa sih semua pada takut sama Agon? KENAPA KENAPA KENAPAA?

Semua orang terdiam. Sena masih menenangkan dirinya yang hampir terkena bola.

"Mulai sekarang," Pak Rambut Putih berkata,"Berhati-hatilah."

Agon memberikan senyum palsunya. Orang-orang itu pergi.

"Hei, Ikyuu," dia memanggil Ikyuu yang berada dibelakangnya,"Saat melawan Deimon aku akan bermain mulai dari awal pertandingan."

"BENARKAH?" Ikyuu histeris. Jarang-jarang Agon niat bertanding, kalau nggak telat datangnya, ya nggak datang sama sekali. Latihan aja nggak pernah.

"Wow!" lanjut Ikyuu,"Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya bertanding dengan seluruh pemain di tim kita setelah sekian lama! Aku mencoba menebak berapa ratus poin kita akan memimpin nanti! Aku sungguh akan menantikannya!" ujarnya berapi-api.

Ngeledek nih orang.

"Ada sesuatu…," Agon berkata sambil mengeluarkan pandangan membunuhnya,"Yang ingin kubuat remuk."

Sena terlihat begitu shock dan ketakutan. Pasti sekarang perutnya serasa terguncang, perasaan takut karena kan menghadapi iblis terkuat—jenius yang lahir dalam 100 atau 200 tahun sekali (sori ya, saya tidak berniat menghafalkannya!), yang merupakan anugerah dari dewa. Tim Shinryuuji sendiri punya julukan dewa.

_SO WHATTTT?

* * *

_

Sesaat kemudian, panitia mengumumkan keseluruhan tim yang akan bertanding pada tiap blok. Dengan itu selesailah drawing heboh hari ini. Sena masih saja terpaku, dan anak-anak Shinryuuji itu berjalan ke pintu keluar melewati kami. Agon yang berjalan paling belakang sempat melirik kearah Mamori, tapi ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya setelah Sena.

Hiruma.

Hiruma yang air mukanya berubah melihat Agon curi-curi pandang ke Mamori.

Aku bisa mendengar apa yang didesiskan mereka berdua saat berpapasan.

"Kuremukkan kau, SAMPAH."

"Coba saja kalau kau mampu, DREAD SIALAN."

Keduanya nyengir seram sekali.

Whew! Pertandingan belum dimulai tapi suasana sudah memanas!

Hari sudah siang, dan kami masih berada di gedung ini. Kami diperbolehkan berada disini sampai pukul 3 nanti. Tapi terlihat kalau Mamori sedang melihat-lihat agendanya, mungkin sebentar lagi kami pulang bersama-sama. Anak-anak sendiri menghabiskan waktu sambil ngemil snack yang disediakan ataupun ngobrol-ngobrol dengan pemain lain maupun panitia. Beramah-tamah sebelum perang besar dimulai. Kalau Hiruma sih, kelihatan banget mupengnya, mencari informasi.

Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ada yang kulupakan. Apa ya?

"_Please, Sir! Let me in!_"

"_Yes!_ Onegai!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan karena semuanya sedang ngobrol sendiri-sendiri. Dari pintu masuk.

"_Just a minute_!"

"_We won't disturb inside!_"

Aku mengernyit, mencoba mencerna apa yang kulihat.

Dua orang cewek dengan dandanan nyentrik, yang satu berambut ikal berwarna pirang gelap dan satunya berambut perak .

_Wait a minute._

Aku pernah lihat mereka. Sungguh, aku PERNAH melihat mereka. Tapi dimana?

Aku semakin konsen memperhatikan mereka…dua cewek itu…

Jangan-jangan…

Tiba-tiba kata-kata pimpinan semalam terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku…

'Aku melihat akan ada yang datang di acara besok…tidak begitu jelas siapa, yang jelas mereka datang dari jauh.'

Ya. Mereka datang dari New York.

'Kedatangan mereka akan membuat kekacauan, akan membuat kau kesal, tapi jika kau bisa menyikapinya dengan baik maka mereka akan jadi keuntungan buat kita.'

Ya. Mereka TELAH dan AKAN membuatku kesal.

Itu mereka. Bencana sudah datang dari Amerika.

"Kak Mamo—"

Belum sempat aku memberitahu Kak Mamori, kedua gadis itu sudah menghambur masuk dan berlari kearah tim kami.

"HIRUMA-SAMA!"

_WHATT?_ HIRUMA-SAMA?

"MR. HIRUMA!"

Hiruma yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan kedua cewek itu langsung merangkul lengannya; satu di kanan, satu di kiri

GYAAAAAAAAH?

"Hiruma-sama! _We've been looking for you all day_!" 1

"_Yeah! Then we got some information that said you're here_!" 2

Ekspresi Hiruma datar-datar saja, bukan ekspresi jijik seperti waktu ia melihat Suzuna mengganggu latihan mereka dengan jadi cheerleader sambil meneriakkan nama Eyeshield 21 kapan tau itu, kelewat biasa, malah.

"_What are you doin' here_, Hiruma-sama? Wow, Hiruma-sama! _I said that right, didn't I_?"

"_She tried to talk Japanese. But, you see, she can't._"

"_I have some business here. My team will play in the next tournament_,"3 jawab Hiruma santai. Sambil nyengir, malah. Aku melihat ke Mamori. Ekspresi sebelnya kelihatan sekali.

Kurita terlihat menjelaskan kepada Suzuna dan Ishimaru yang tidak ada waktu kejadian hari itu. _Okay, in case if you have a short-term memory, I'll tell you.

* * *

_

Begini ceritanya. Malam itu, Kurita sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kuil tempat tinggalnya dan melewati Deimon Station Front Shopping District tempat para pedagang akan menggelar festival untuk keesokan harinya. Hiasan-hiasan telah dipasang dan ditata rapi oleh para pemilik toko. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tiga orang preman yang mengganggu dua cewek bule. Preman-preman itu mengajak bermain-main dengan hiasan gantung untuk festival. Cewek-cewek itu jelas tidak mau melakukan hal aneh macam begitu. Namun para preman gaje itu tetap bermain dengan hiasan gantung itu hingga roboh semuanya. Mereka lengah, cewek-cewek itu kabur dan menabrak Kurita. Mereka ketakutan melihat Kurita yang berbadan besar, dan mereka lari terbirit-birit. Alhasil para pedagang yang terbangun karena suara ribut-ribut diluar tidak melihat preman-preman yang sudah kabur duluan dan tinggal Kuritalah satu-satunya orang yang berada disitu. Mereka langsung menyalahkan Kurita dan menuduhnya sebagai orang yang patut bertanggungjawab atas rusaknya dekorasi mereka. Kurita, seperti biasa, tidak bisa mengelak dan lari ketakutan.

Kurita panik setengah mati mendengar gosip yang beredar di sekolah tentang kejadian semalam. Para pedagang telah mendeskripsikan orang yang mereka kira penjahatnya: memakai seragam SMA Deimon dan berbadan besar. Anak-anak bilang kejadian itu telah dilaporkan ke polisi. Padahal ada aturan jika salah satu pemain tersangkut kasus kriminal, Deimon tidak akan bisa ikut turnamen. Kurita tidak ingin teman-temannya batal ke Christmas Bowl gara-gara dia, jadi dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri pada Hiruma. Anak-anak tidak bisa menerima keputusan Hiruma yang mempersilahkan Kurita mengundurkan diri daripada menjadi beban buat Deimon, (Hiruma dan Mamori sempat berdebat seperti biasa) karena Deimon bagaimanapun juga harus pergi ke Christmas Bowl. Sebetulnya Hiruma tidak pernah tega mengatakannya, namun Hiruma benar. Meskipun penjahat yang asli ditangkap belum tentu mereka mau mengaku, apalagi saksinya adalah turis dari luar negeri, itu cukup sulit.

Seluruh anggota Devil Bats yang tidak mau Kurita pergi akhirnya pergimencari penjahat yang asli berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang diberikan Kurita. Mereka membuat sketsa dan menunjukkan pada orang-orang apakah mereka melihat tiga orang tersebut. Hiruma pun tentu saja ikut mencari solusi-sendirian dan diam-diam. Sena, Monta, dan Daikichi memberanikan diri meminta tolong pada Habashi, meskipun awalnya Habashi enggan, akhirnya ia memberitahu penjahat itu ternyata berada di Deimon Game Center (tempat nongkrongnya Ha-ha Bros juga). Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran, akhirnya ketiga penjahat itu berhasil diringkus Sena, Monta, dan Dakichi dengan bantuan Hiruma. Hiruma juga berhasil mendatangkan kembali kedua cewek New York itu sebagai saksi bahwa Kurita tidak bersalah, dan kasus pun selesai. Hari itu diakhiri dengan Hiruma yang dipelukin sama kedua cewek nyentrik itu.

Dan kejadian itu nyebelin banget!

* * *

Mungkin sejak saat itu kedua cewek ini jadi tertarik pada Hiruma.

Cewek-cewek itu menghujani Hiruma dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan suara genit dan tingkah lebay, ew! Hiruma tetap menjawabnya dengan santai, apa dia tidak merasakan ada aura membunuh di dekatnya…?

"Kak Mamori?"

Mamori mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkin waktu itu dia diam saja, tapi kali ini sepertinya Mamori tidak mau membiarkan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kak, kalau Kakak mau membalas, akan kutunjukkan caranya," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Cara…untuk membalas?"

"_It's easy_. Kuncinya adalah tetap tenang, atur emosi dan tetap bertindak secara anggun."

Aku membisiki bagaimana caranya. Aku cukup bisa menghadapi cewek-cewek macam mereka, dan kini Mamori memang harus bertindak. Aku tidak perlu menjahilinya dengan menanyakan: KAKAK CEMBURU YAAA? Itu malah akan menggagalkan kesempatan ini.

"Hm…begitu?" Mamori mengangguk-angguk menerima instruksiku.

"Ya. Bisa 'kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Mamori sambil mengatur nafas, merapikan jaketnya dan menghampiri Hiruma—yang lagi digelayutin cewek-cewek.

"_Excuse me, Ladies._"

_The Angel's Show Time! _

Mamori berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka lalu tersenyum ala malaikat,"Hiruma-kun, _this is 1 p.m. now, and based on our schedule we must go back._"4

Hiruma baru saja akan menjawab 'Yoosh' tapi kedua cewek itu langsung ribut.

"_Noooo, you can't!_"

"_You'd better go hangout with us._"

"_That's right! Let's go touring in Japan! Hiruma-sama will be the tour guide._"5

"_That sounds fun! Right, ?_"

"_I must obey my team schedule._"6

"_Nooo…please please please don't leave! Let's have fun with us!_"

Mamori terlihat menghela nafas lalu tersenyum,"_We're so sorry, but Hiruma and his team must go now._"

"Bagus, terus begitu!" desisku sambil mencengkeram lengan Suzuna. Suzuna memekik.

"_Hey, we're not talking to you!_"

"_Gosh, you're really annoying! Who are you?_"

"_I'm the manager of the team,_" jawab Mamori tegas.

"_Manager? Hey, you're JUST a manager! Even you're not Hiruma-sama's girlfriend!_"7

"_You don't have rights to manage him! Go away with your team!_"8

Mamori panas mendengar kata-kata barusan. Aku semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Suzuna. Yukimitsu sibuk menjelaskan percakapan yang sedang berlangsung.

Malaikat itu kembali menenangkan dirinya,"_But he's our captain and he must go with us. I'm so sorry, ladies._"

Hiruma nyengir. Ya, aku melihatnya! Hiruma nyengir lebar mendengar kata-kata Mamori barusan. Cengiran Hiruma punya berjuta arti, tapi sepertinya yang ini cengiran senang dan bangga.

_You'll win this fight_, Mamori!

"_She's right_," ujar Hiruma dengan wajah jahil-dua-taring,"_I must go now._"

Hiruma melangkah maju, namun kedua cewek itu masih tidak mau melepaskan lengannya.

"_Please, Hiruma-sama…_"

"_I have to do what the manager had said. Get your hands off mine,_"9 ujar Hiruma tegas.

Kedua cewek itu masih saja tidak mau. Mereka malah memasang tampang memohon. _PATHETIC!_

Wajah Hiruma berubah tidak senang.

"_I said get your f***in' hands off mine,_"10 ujar Hiruma dingin. Keluar juga kata-kata favoritnya!

Akhirnya mereka melepas lengan Hiruma. Hiruma merapikan coat-nya lalu berkata,"Kalian semua! Ayo pulang."

Mamori melempar senyum kemenangan pada kedua bule gila itu, dan berjalan disamping Hiruma. Hirumanya asyik-asyik aja, seperti biasa.

"_What an annoying manager!_" ujar si rambut pirang gelap. Hey, aku dan Suzuna baru mau beranjak dari sana dan mereka ngedumel dibelakang kami.

"_Yeah, I'm agree with you. Why did choose her? She's only the team's manager!_"11 kata yang berambut perak.

Sirik ya, mbak?

"_Do you want to know why he did choose her?_"12 akhirnya aku berbalik dan memberi mereka serangan akhir.

Mereka berpikir sejenak dan memasang tampang nyebelin sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "_Well, why?_"

"_It is because…,_" aku tersenyum sinis,"_You two are so overacting, and Mamori-senpai isn't like that._"13

Mereka tidak dapat membalas. Memang bener 'kan? Makanya jadi orang nggak usah lebay!

"_What's wrong with you?_" aku kembali berkata sinis,"_Cat gets your tongue?_"14

Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kesal setengah mati. Mampus! Eat that, bi+c#!

"Ao-chan! Kamu ngomong apa tadi?"

Aku tertawa,"Gimana ya ngejelasinnya? Pokoknya aku bilang kalau Kak Hiruma milih Kak Mamori karena Kak Mamori nggak genit dan lebay kayak mereka."

"YA~!" ucap Suzuna,"Itu benar!"

Namun saat kami keluar, ada sesuatu yang menanti Suzuna.

'_Wake up with yawn it's dawning, I'm still alive!'_

"Halo?"

"Kobayakawa lagi dikerubutin cewek-cewek tuh didepan!"

"APPAHH?"

"Kamu kenapa sih Ao-chan?"

"Suzuna-chan ayo cepaaatt!" jeritku sambil menggandeng tangannya menuju segerombolan cewek-cewek, 5 sampai 10 orang lah, di lapangan parkir.

Benar, mereka sedang mengerubungi Sena! Tampang Suzuna langsung berubah kesal.

"Kobayakawa-san…," salah seorang yang berambut hitam panjang berkata,"Deimon akan melawan siapa di pertandingan pertama Turnamen Kantou?" dia bertanya dengan sopan dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"A…anoo…," Sena menjawab dengan linglung seperti biasa, Kuroki dan Toganou juga memelototinya seperti biasa,"Kami akan melawan Shinryuuji Naga," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Suzuna mencengkeram lenganku. Aku memekik.

"S-Suzuna-chaann," aku berbisik,"Mereka cewek baik-baik, kamu nggak perlu marah, sudahlah nggak pa-pa…"

"Tapi tetap sajja…," geram Suzuna. Suzuna memang orang yang sulit untuk mengendalikan emosi.

"Oh, begitu…kudengar mereka tim yang kuat ya?" tanya yang berambut pendek.

"Iya. T-tapi kami pasti b-bisa mengalahkan mereka, k-kami akan berusaha!" jawab Sena gagap.

"Wah, Eyeshield 21 memang sungguh hebat! Kami adalah penggem—"

"Maaf, maaf Nonaaa," Suzuna tiba-tiba muncul ditengah mereka,"Eyeshield 21 sedang tidak punya waktu banyak. Ia harus melakukan persiapan melawan Shinryuuji Naga jadi kami harus pergi!" Suzuna berkata dengan nada galak.

Haddduuuh…anak iniii…

"M-maafkan kami," kata yang berambut panjang,"Kalau begitu—"

"Kalau begitu PERGILAAAH!" teriak Suzuna kesal. Sena kebingungan menenangkannya.

"Kami akan mendukungmu di bangku penonton!" ujar yang berambut panjang sambil berlari menjauh karena dibentak cheerleader galak. Aku baru menyadari cewek yang barusan berwajah kawaii… Mungkin Suzuna cemburu gara-gara itu? Entahlah.

"Ayo pulang, pulang!" ujar Suzuna sambil berjalan pergi.

"Suzuna, kamu kok jadi marah-marah sih?" tanya Sena hati-hati.

"KALAU KUBILANG PULANG YA PULANG!" bentak Suzuna ala Hiruma. Sena menurut.

"Hhh…dassaar…," ujarku pelan.

* * *

Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja keesokan harinya, namun ternyata nggak.

Seharian ini Mamori dingin sama Hiruma. Suzuna juga masih ngambek sama Sena. Ada apa ya dengan mereka? Padahal sudah kubilang kejadian kemarin nggak usah diambil hati…

Meskipun Hiruma terlihat agak kesal karena pekerjaannya terhambat, tentu saja dia nggak bertindak apapun. Sena apalagi. Dan ingat, beberapa hari lagi kita akan melawan Shinryuuji Naga!

Sore sepulang sekolah, aku sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di kebun kecil disamping clubhouse. Cerberos dan Pigberos asyik berlari-lari disekitarku.

"Aneh sekali bunga-bunga ini! Warnanya ada yang hitam dan merah!" kata Doburoku Sensei sambil meminum sakenya.

Aku tertawa. Ya, dengan kekuatanku, bunga-bunga disini berwarna hitam dan merah. Devil Bats banget, 'kan? Hiruma yang tadinya selalu menyumpah-nyumpah setiap melewati kebun ini sekarang anteng-anteng saja.

"Sensei tidak datang waktu pesta penyambutanku," kataku mengganti topik,"Sensei kemana?"

"Wahhhahahahha!" Doburoku tertawa keras-keras,"Aku sedang di pacuan kuda!"

Aku menghela nafas,"Judi lagi?"

"Haha, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka taruhan? Pasti bocah-bocah itu yang bercerita padamu, ya?"

"Begitulah," aku tersenyum jahil,"Mereka cerita banyak!"

"Waduuuh," pelatih bergaya tradisional itu mengerutkan dahi,"Mudah-mudahan ceritanya yang baik-baik saja."

"Gimana ya?" aku tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kak Mamori rupanya.

"Kak Mamori!"

Mamori hanya tersenyum pada kami sepintas, lalu berjalan cepat-cepat ke ruangan klub. Ada apa dengannya? Ekspresinya seperti sedang berpikir keras, seperti sedang kesusahan. Lagian di dalam cuma ada Hiruma…

Pintu clubhouse bergeser terbuka.

"Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma yang sedang mengelap senapan angin M 16-nya hanya menanggapi panggilan Mamori dengan lirikan mata.

"Aku ingin bicara."

[Flowers chapter 6, the end.]

1 Hiruma-sama! Kita udah nyariin kamu seharian ini!

2 Yeah! Lalu kita dapat informasi yang bilang kamu lagi ada disini!

3 Aku lagi ada urusan disini. Timku akan bermain di turnamen berikutnya.

4 Hiruma-kun, sekarang pukul 1 siang dan berdasarkan jadwal kita harus kembali.

5 Itu benar! Ayo pergi keliling Jepang! Hiruma-sama yang akan jadi pemandunya!

6 Aku harus mematuhi jadwal timku.

7 Manajer? Hey, kamu cuma seorang manajer! Kamu bahkan bukan pacarnya Hiruma-sama!

8 Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur-ngatur dia! Pergi sana sama timmu!

9 Aku harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan manajerku. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku.

10 Kubilang, lepaskan tangan sialanmu dariku.

11 Yeah, aku setuju denganmu. Kenapa memilih dia? Dia 'kan hanya manajer tim!

12 Apa kau mau tahu kenapa Kak Hiruma lebih memilih dia?

13 Kalian berdua bertingkah berlebihan, dan Kak Mamori nggak kaya' gitu.

14 Kucing menggigit lidahmu? (semacam ungkapan untuk orang yang nggak bisa berkata-kata)

Baiklah…itu dia chapter 6. Apakah ceritanya membosankan? Atau membingungkan? Atau kalian menyukainya? :D

Aku juga minta saran kalau ada percakapan dengan bahasa Inggris seperti tadi enaknya pakai angka atau gimana? maaf juga kalo ada grammatical errors...di tes TOEFL nilai structure saya paling rendah*siapa yang nanya? plak!*

Terima kasih telah membaca. Jangan lupa review, ya… Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! ^^v


	7. Collide Is it over?

Minna, ika ga desuka? :)

Undine sangat bahagia melihat review yang begitu banyak dari readers semuanya…ada yang memberi respon positif maupun kritik yang membangun, aku sangat senang! Untuk itulah aku tidak akan bosan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian: Ciel , vhy otome, MangaOtaku77, chara-chii12, Ririn Cross, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Riichan LuvHiru, Leaf Valkyrie, Kinichairuudou Akari-chan…sudah kubalas lewat PM! xD

Dan ini untuk yang ndak login…

RisaLoveHiru: ahaha…terima kasih review-nya. Sama-sama… nama rekannya Hana? Baca aja chapter 7 ini yah…

Kwoon Soo Jin: benarkah? Aku juga sebel banget sama mereka! Setahun lalu sehabis nonton episode itu paginya aku langsung marah-marah nggak jelas sama temenku sesama fans Hiruma-kun! Hya~ malah curcol, thanks reviewnya!

Redblack: Hirumamo akan selalu keren! ^^v thanks reviewnya!

Pablo hirunata: aha…ini sudah diupdate! Jangan cliffhanger lagi ya, hehehhee

Youichi Hikari: waai….terima kasih atas saran, review dan semangatnyaaa! Hirumamonya akan kuperbanyak dan banyak dan banyak(?)!

Chapter 7 kujadikan songfic dengan harapan lirik lagu yang ada bisa lebih mengeluarkan emosi yang aku tuliskan. Jadi, siapa yang mau tahu nama agen rekannya Hanaaaa? (bertanya ala guru TK) Hiruma akan memberitahukannya di chapter ini! Yoosh, selamat membaca! xD

**Flowers (A HiruMamo and SenaSuzu songfic)**

**Chapter Seven: Collide. Is it over?**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: Over by Evans Blue, You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi, Collide by Howie Day, Closer by Inoue Joe, Movin! by Jay Owens**

"Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma yang sedang mengelap senapan angin M 16-nya hanya menanggapi panggilan Mamori dengan lirikan mata.

"Aku ingin bicara."

* * *

Aku bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata Mamori barusan. Nadanya sangat serius…dan ia ingin bicara dengan Hiruma?

Aku menaruh penyiram bungaku di samping kebun dan beranjak mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menguping.

"Hana-ojochan," Doburoku memanggil,"Menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik. Hiruma paling tidak suka hal itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi…," aku menghela nafas,"Aku harus melakukannya."

Doburoku meneguk sakenya, membiarkanku berada disitu.

"Ayo, Cerberos, Butaberos, kita sebaiknya tidak berada disini," ujarnya lalu ia pergi bersama kedua binatang itu.

Pintu _clubhouse_ menutup.

"Aku mendengarkan," jawab Hiruma santai. Hiruma memang sejak tadi sudah berada disana, seakan tahu kalau Mamori akan datang dan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Ini…," Mamori terlihat ragu, namun ia meyakinkan kembali dirinya,"Ini soal kemarin."

Hiruma mengerutkan dahi.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis itu datang dari New York kesini?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Mana aku tahu, manajer cerewet. Yang aku tahu tiba-tiba mereka sudah ada di gedung NFL kemarin."

Mamori kembali terlihat bimbang.

"Hiruma-kun…sebenarnya…ada apa hingga mereka begitu sangat ingin bersamamu?" Mamori bertanya dengan gelisah.

Hiruma semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Mamori.

"'Kan kau tahu sendiri mereka dulu kupanggil kesini untuk menjadi saksi kasusnya gendut sialan! Setelah itu ya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" jawab setan itu sambil mengecek M-16nya.

Hiruma sekarang menjadi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia pakai bilang 'tidak ada hubungan apa-apa' segala?

"Kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kenapa mereka sampai susah-susah ke Jepang untuk menemuimu! Pakai ngerangkul segala lagi! Ups!" Mamori menutup mulutnya, kaget. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

Wajah Hiruma berubah sedikit kaget, lalu keluarlah ekspresi jahil-dua-taringnya.

"Ho…manajer sialan, kau bertanya sampai segitunya, jangan-jangan…," Hiruma melempar kain lap di tangannya, lalu meletakkan M-16 itu diatas meja. Sekarang ia berjalan ke Mamori yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu.

"…jangan-jangan…," ia mengulang, dan berdiri tepat di depan Mamori lalu berkata dengan nada yang sangat jahil,"Kau cemburu ya?"

Wajah Mamori sontak memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sementara cengiran jahil Hiruma jelas terlihat di matanya. Sekarang tinggal ada dua pilihan di benaknya: membenarkan kalau ia cemburu, lalu lanjutkan _confession_ ini. Atau…memilih menghindar dan pergi saja dari sini, dengan hati yang masih terasa berat.

Namun, mengaku itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah…

"Kekeke, kenapa wajahmu jadi pink menjijikkan begitu? Jadi aku benar, eh? Kau cemburu ya?" kata Hiruma sambil terus maju ke arah Mamori. Malaikat yang sedang bimbang itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah menghindari setan itu. Hingga akhirnya sepatu Mamori sudah menabrak pintu _clubhouse_, dan dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau cemburu, manajer payah?" ucap Hiruma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mamori.

Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa melihatnya, kalau Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar mereka sering sekali beradu muka seperti itu, tetapi kali ini sepertinya Mamori sedang serius.

Mamori kesal sekali melihat senyum jahil Hiruma dihadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu! Ngapain aku cemburu!" bentak Mamori, membalas serangan Hiruma dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Maasaa'…?" tanya Hiruma sambil membalas lagi 'serangan' Mamori barusan.

"_All you have to do is lean down then kiss her_," ujarku pelan dan datar. Habisnya wajah mereka berdua deket banget sih!

Mamori merasa kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia sudah tidak tahan pembicaraan ini dijadikan bahan becandaan oleh Hiruma.

"Menjauh dariku!" jerit Mamori sambil mendorong Hiruma menjauh. Sayangnya Mamori bukan linemen, ia hanya mampu membuat setan itu mundur selangkah.

"AKU MEMANG CEMBURU!" bentak Mamori,"AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHATNYA!" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Mendadak semua sunyi.

Aku menepuk pipiku, meyakinkan kalau aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Mamori mengakui perasaannya?

Ekspresi Hiruma berubah saat itu juga. Ia menatap malaikat dihadapannya lekat-lekat, sedikit kaget, tapi dingin.

"Aku…aku tidak suka melihatnya, aku tidak suka kau bersama mereka, aku…entah kenapa…berat bagiku kalau harus melihatmu seperti kemarin, aku, aku…," Mamori mulai meracau, sambil meremas-remas tangannya yang dingin,"Aku tidak tahu kenapa…," ujarnya lemah, dan menatap Hiruma dengan sedih.

Hiruma hanya diam, masih dengan ekspresinya yang tadi.

"Aku…," Mamori berkata perlahan,"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu senang jika bisa melihat tingkahmu, mendengar suaramu…aku begitu senang jika bisa berada disini bersamamu, Hiruma-kun…," ia menghela nafas,"Mung…mungkinkah kau mengerti kenapa…?"

Aku terhenyak. Tak kusangka Mamori akan bicara seperti ini pada Hiruma. Mungkin perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam lebih kuat daripada gengsinya, yang sudah tinggi.

Namun melihat ekspresi Hiruma, ingin rasanya menghentikan Mamori dan mengajaknya memikirkan cara lain untuk menyatakan perasaannya…

"Dasar manajer tolol."

_You better crawl_

_On your knees_

_The next time you say that you love me_

"Ap…pa?" kini Mamori yang terhenyak.

"Kupikir sudah cukup kau merusak _mood_-ku hari ini dengan bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi ternyata sekarang kau tambah parah saja dengan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting dan pengakuan tololmu itu," ujar Hiruma begitu dingin.

_Fall on your knees_

_Because this time I won't be so kind_

_Can't you see that this is life and life_

"Tch. Dasar manajer tolol," ulangnya.

_Is killing me_

_Is it yours? Is it mine?_

_Our sky fell down tonight_

Aku menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat. Terlihat samar-samar mata hijau zamrud itu bergetar, seiring kata-kata sedingin dan setajam es yang diucapkannya. Mata Mamori mulai berkaca-kaca dan perkataan Hiruma membuat dadaku menjadi sesak. Sesakit inikah menyatakan perasaan pada setan seperti Hiruma?

_To wash away our pain_

"Kau…," Mamori berkata dengan suara serak karena terlalu lama terdiam,"Kau tidak perlu berkata sekasar itu…," ujar malaikat itu, kini suaranya terdengar gemetar—entah marah atau sedih, aku tidak dapat mengartikannya.

"Aku memang seperti itu," ujar Hiruma datar, pandangannya beralih ke lantai, menerawang.

"Ya," suara Mamori terdengar menguat,"Kau memang orang yang kasar, dan selalu begitu, hingga menutupi hatimu yang sesungguhnya."

Mata biru safir itu berkilat, namun siap mengeluarkan air mata. Sial…dadaku sesak sekali mendengar suara Mamori…

_Tell me_

_Over and over and over and over and over again_

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan melawan Shinryuuji Naga dan kau membicarakan hal-hal tolol macam ini. Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang lebih bermanfaat untuk kaukerjakan. Jangan malas!" ujar Hiruma sedikit meninggi, matanya melirik sebentar ke arah Mamori, kemudian kembali ke lantai,"Kau manajer, jadi kerjakanlah tugasmu sebagai manajer. Kalau saja aku punya budak yang lebih ahli, namun sayangnya tidak ada, jadi aku terpaksa memanfaatkanmu," ujarnya santai.

_It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in_

"Benar," Mamori memaksakan senyum di bibirnya,"Aku hanya budakmu, aku hanya kaumanfaatkan."

Aku meremas rokku. Sungguh aku tidak tega mendengar suaranya yang menahan tangis itu.

_Show me_

_Over and over and over and over and over again_

_It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in_

"Yeah…itu benar…," Mamori mendesah,"Aku memang manajer yang tolol dan hanya membuang waktumu."

Hiruma nyengir lebar. Cengiran yang sangat aneh. Aura setannya seakan menguar, menutupi sisi hatinya yang lain.

_You better see_

_How evil you can be_

_When you see my evil smile_

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, tidak usah tanya macam-macam gadis yang merepotkan, kekeke," Hiruma tertawa singkat.

_It's the one that you'll remember_

_When I am not so kind_

Tawa itu hanya sesaat, dan sekarang tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita akan melakukan pertandingan hidup-mati dengan Shinryuuji. Kau seharusnya tahu betapa pentingnya pertandingan itu kalau kita ingin pergi ke Christmas Bowl. Dan kutegaskan padamu, Devil Bats HARUS pergi ke sana," ujarnya.

_Can't you see that this is death and death_

_Is saving me_

_I say burn_

_All of your bridges_

_When you still have control of the flame_

_I know it's hard, but you_

"Aku tahu," Mamori memalingkan wajahnya, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening,"Apakah hanya itu yang kaupikirkan? Segala cara untuk menang?"

"Kalau kau tahu ya tidak usah tanya lagi. Kau memang benar-benar cerewet."

_Tell me_

_Over and over and over and over and over again_

_It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal tentang perasaan atau apapun yang kaumaksudkan," Hiruma kembali menerawang ke lantai,"Pergilah, kalau kau tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan."

_Show me_

_Over and over and over and over and over again_

_It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in_

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori terisak, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Malaikat itu hanya mencoba mengeluarkan unek-unek yang dia simpan, namun hati yang dingin milik setan di depannya itu sama sekali tak tersentuh, dan sekarang…ia diusir.

"Aku…," Mamori kembali membuka mulutnya, suaranya diiringi tangisan yang tertahan.

_You've hardened to the point_

_You're hard and to the point…_

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentak Mamori, tangisnya pecah.

Hiruma sedikit terkejut.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, HIRUMA!" teriaknya. Mamori mengambil jeda untuk mengatur nafasnya dan kembali bicara,"Kenapa kau tidak menatapku? Kenapa kau tidak berani melihat ke sini?" tanyanya," Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" nadanya sedikit meninggi.

_Shit_…sesak sekali rasanya mendengar pertengkaran ini. Aku sudah biasa melihat mereka berdua saling membentak, tapi bukan untuk hal pribadi seperti ini. Aku terbiasa melihat pertengkaran ini berakhir dengan Mamori yang membawa-bawa pel di tangannya sambil mengejar Hiruma yang ngacir dengan senapannya lalu meneriakkan Ya-Ha dengan lantang.

Bukan tangisan seperti ini…

Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan berkata,"Kau benci aku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli," ujarnya gamblang.

Mata hijau zamrud itu bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Dia berbohong.

Kau BERBOHONG, Hiruma Youichi.

"Aku benci Hiruma-kun!" teriak Mamori sekali lagi, lalu berbalik menggeser pintu, dan berlari keluar sambil menangis.

_Tell me_

_Over and over and over and over and over again_

_It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in (hardened to the point)_

_Show me_

_Over and over and over and over and over again (hard and to the point)_

_It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in…_

Aku ingin memanggilnya, namun entah mengapa kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pintu dan berhadapan dengan Hiruma. Pemuda itu keluar dengan langkah santai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku. Sekarang ia berdiri di hadapanku.

Hiruma : 176 cm

Hana : 155 cm

…

Tinggi bener nih orang.

_Ooh, you're loaded gun (yeah…)_

_Ooh, there's no way to run_

_No one can save me the damage is done!_

"Puas kau sekarang, hah?" ia berkata sambil menyipitkan mata,"Lihat hasil tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang kau lakukan!"

Aku menatapnya sambil berusaha membendung emosiku. Aku harus tetap terlihat tenang, dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjawab.

"Aoihoshi Hana… ," aku kembali mendengar nada yang sama saat kami pertama bertemu,"Sudah kukerahkan budak-budakku setiap hari untuk membuntutimu, mencari rahasia yang kaumiliki ataupun data-data tentangmu, namun yang kudapatkan adalah…nihil."

Aku mengatur nafas agar tetap tenang. Jadi benar waktu itu mata-mata Hirumalah yang membuntutiku.

"Kau mau mengalahkan aku menjadi yang paling misterius di sekolah ini, heh?" dia bertanya dengan cengiran sinis,"Deimon hanya menerima satu murid baru di tengah semester ini," lanjutnya,"Dan itu adalah si jenggot bodoh."

Rasanya seperti diinterogasi. Tidak, aku tidak boleh gentar. Dia toh sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada informasi penting lain yang bisa ia dapatkan dariku.

"Dan anehnya kau tiba-tiba masuk ke sini sebagai siswi baru, bersamaan dengan anak klub sepak bola itu," cengiran itu hilang,"Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk bertanya darimana kau berasal dan mengapa kau pindah ke Deimon…benar-benar aneh. Jangan harap aku akan percaya pada yang mereka bilang bahwa kau ini ajaib, dengan bunga-bunga sialanmu atau apapun itu, aku tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli. Tetapi kau berani-beraninya mengusutkan tali protectorku, menyenggol kursi manajer sialan hingga ia jatuh, dan hal konyol lain untuk mendekatkanku dengan manajer sialan itu. Apa maksudmu?" ia mulai membentak.

Aku (kembali!) mengatur nafasku. Belum, belum saatnya aku angkat bicara.

"Apa kau mau aku jatuh cin—, "dia sedikit sulit mengatakannya,"Jatuh cinta dengan gadis cerewet itu lalu cinta-cintaan dengan dia di klub amefuto? Tim Devil Bats kubuat untuk maju ke Christmas Bowl! Kami berlatih dan mengalahkan lawan, bukan untuk hal konyol macam cinta atau yang lainnya! Hal-hal seperti itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk pergi ke Christmas Bowl, dasar anak baru sialan!" setan itu membentakku, mengungkapkan segala hal yang membuatnya kesal.

"Bisa."

Hiruma mengangkat alis dengan sangsi mendengar perkataanku.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame_

_You give love, a bad name_

"Cinta, dan perasaan tulus lainnya bisa membawamu ke Christmas Bowl," ujarku tenang sambil menatapnya.

"Kau punya waktu untuk memberikan penjelasan," ujar Hiruma. Hiruma memang orang yang selalu mendengarkan pendapat juniornya. Aku menggunakan ini sebagai kesempatan emas untuk berbicara.

"Kalau kau tidak merasakan kesenangan saat bermain amefuto bersama teman-temanmu, kalau kau tidak merasakan kesenangan saat mendapat kemenangan, kalau kau tidak menyayangi teman-teman di timmu…," aku mengambil nafas,"Dan yang terpenting, kalau kau tidak menyukai American football itu sendiri, maka untuk apa kau bersusah payah demi ke Christmas Bowl?"

Hiruma diam. Ia masih menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Memang benar kalau tidak latihan dan berusaha tidak akan bisa menang, tapi tanpa perasaan yang tulus untuk memperjuangkan mimpimu dan teman-temanmu apakah bisa melakukan itu semua dengan senang hati?" penjelasan selesai.

Hiruma termenung sesaat.

"Tch. Aku tetap tidak peduli," katanya kesal,"Lihat saja hasil rencanamu itu! Sebentar lagi pertandingan melawan Shinryuuji dan aku harus ribut-ribut dengan manajer sialan! Semua jadi kacau! Aku tidak peduli apakah kau mau mencampuri urusan pribadiku atau tidak. Lakukan sesukamu," ujarnya ketus, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalau aku sok mengajarimu!" kataku sedikit berteriak. Ia berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau sesungguhnya memiliki perasaan itu, Hiruma Youichi. Hanya kau tidak dapat menerimanya, kau tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang baru di dalam hatimu. Kau terkejut karena seorang Anezaki Mamori akhirnya dapat masuk dalam kehidupanmu!" kataku tegas, sambil waspada kalau-kalau dia menyimpan senjata di balik jasnya, dan yang terburuk, arachnida,"Kini kau tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai sekadar budak yang bisa kausuruh, tapi…," aku mengambil nafas,"Tapi kini kau membutuhkannya. Kau membutuhkan Mamori berada di sisimu. Kau tidak bisa mengelak perasaan itu."

"Tch."

Aku hanya diam, memandangi dia berjalan menuju gerbang, melewati gedung sekolah disebelah kiri. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Heh, anak baru sialan!" panggilnya. Aku terkejut.

"Daripada kau mengurusi aku dan manajer sialan, lebih baik urusi saja temanmu ini!" katanya sambil menoleh kebelakang, ke arahku.

Apa?

Temanku?

Aku melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah belokan menuju gedung sekolah.

Dia.

Jadi, dari tadi dia berada disana?

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love, a bad name_

_You give love…_

_A bad name._

"Niwa Masato…," Hiruma nyengir seram sambil memandang rekanku itu, nadanya mengintimidasi,"Anak yang mulai punya pengaruh di klub sepak bola, bahkan tiga berandal yang biasa kuperbudak sekarang juga sudah berlaku sopan padamu…," ujar Hiruma yang ternyata membaca salah satu halaman dari Akuma Te Chou,"Posisimu di tim adalah _back_. Hmmm…sama seperti anak cerewet dibelakangku, tak ada informasi lain yang bisa kudapatkan. Tch."

Setan itu berlalu sambil memasukkan buku hitamnya kedalam saku.

"Masato?" aku berlari ke arahnya. Dia menoleh.

"Sejak kapan kamu disini?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku ada sejak tadi. Aku dengar semua percakapanmu sama setan _freak_ itu," jawabnya,"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya berita."

"Berita apa?"

"Kobayakawa dan si cheerleader itu…," ekspresinya berubah serius,"Mereka bertengkar."

"Hah?" aku langsung kaget. Ia menatapku.

"Baiklah…,"aku menghela nafas,"Ceritakan padaku."

* * *

Suzuna termenung menatap langit di atap gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Suzuna?"

Suzuna mendesah pelan. Suara lelaki yang lembut itu pastilah Sena. Ia berjalan dan berhenti disebelah Suzuna.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sena kalem,"Kenapa kau marah-marah terus seharian ini? Apa Taki-san berbuat aneh lagi?"

"Kakakku berbuat aneh setiap hari."

"Oh," Sena mulai salting,"Lalu, ada apa denganmu sebetulnya?"

Suzuna mulai naik darah dengan kepolosan Eyeshield 21 palsu ini. Masa dia tidak mengerti juga? Ini gara-gara kejadian kemarin!

"Iiih!" teriak Suzuna,"Aku ini sebal padamu, Sena!"

"HIE? K-kenapa?" teriak Sena panik.

"…," Suzuna membuang muka dan terdiam. Dia terlalu malu mengatakannya.

Sena menjadi sedih melihat Suzuna seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku ya…," ujar Sena lirih. Padahal dia juga tidak begitu mengerti apa yang membuat gadis ceria disampingnya ini marah.

"Sena…," Suzuna perlahan berkata,"Apa sih, arti diriku untukmu?"

Sena kaget setengah mati Suzuna menanyakan hal itu. Suzuna sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang setengah malu setengah sedih.

"Ha—ah? A-arti dirimu?"

Suzuna diam. Sena juga bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku…hanya temanmu ya?"

"He? T-tentu saja kau temanku, Suzuna…," jawab Sena. Nadanya terdengar menggantung. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sena mengatakan sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

"Begitu…," Suzuna berkata pelan,"Ehmmmh…Sena…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," kata Suzuna sambil menoleh dan memaksakan senyum.

"Terima…kasih?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir jatuh dari tebing."

"Oh itu…," Sena tersenyum,"Iya, sama-sama. Kejadiannya kan sudah lama sekali. Tidak usah kaupikirkan."

"Tapi, aku memikirkannya…"

Hening sesaat.

"Sena…," Suzuna kembali angkat bicara,"Aku tidak secantik dan sepintar Mamo-neechan. Dia yang selama ini sangat dekat denganmu. Dia yang selalu ada untukmu. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku bisa jadi wanita yang cantik dan feminin seperti Mamo-nee?" Suzuna bertanya asal. Dalam hati ia ingin menanyakan, bisakah ia menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Sena.

"Etto…," Sena berpikir. Teringat ketika Suzuna menggilas punggung Taki dengan inline skate-nya.

"M-mungkin akan sulit…," ujar Sena ngeri.

Suzuna terkesiap.

"Grrrhhh…," Suzuna kemudian menggeram kesal,"Dasar Sena! Nyebelin! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memujiku, sih? Kapan aku bisa terlihat bagus dimatamu?" bentak Suzuna lalu meluncur pergi. Sena kembali _shock_ mengetahui Suzuna menganggap serius pernyataan barusan.

"Suzuna? Suzunaaa!"

Sena memanggilnya, tapi gadis itu tetap pergi. Sena merasa bingung dan menyesali perkataannya. Ia menyukai Suzuna apa adanya, tapi sulit untuk mengatakannya. Laki-laki pemalu itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengerti betul bahwa Suzuna sungguh marah padanya.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

…_Yeah

* * *

_

"Ada apa sih dengan gadis-gadis ini?" ujarku penuh emosi selesai mendengar laporan Masato,"Padahal sudah kubilang kejadian itu tidak usah diambil hati, tapi kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Masato cuek,"Kamu 'kan agen rahasia yang punya kekuatan ajaib, kenapa nggak kamu sihir aja mereka berempat biar saling jatuh cinta terus misi kita selesai deh!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa dia jadi marah-marah begini?

"Cinta itu perasaan yang tulus dari dalam hati, dan perasaan itu bukan mainan! Kita tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan seseorang dengan menyihirnya, lagipula…," aku mengencangkan suaraku,"Cinta lebih kuat daripada sihir!"

Masato terdiam. Semoga saja ia mengerti.

"Ya terserahlah. Sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanyanya,"Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi perkataan setan itu. Apa kau menyerah saja?"

Aku berpikir. Hiruma memang terkesan menghina segala aksi yang kulancarkan dan menganggap kalau aku akan gagal. Tapi tidak, aku yakin bukan itu maksudnya…

"Memang Hiruma diluarnya berkata begitu, tapi sesungguhnya dia bertanya rencana apa lagi yang aku punya untuk dapat memperbaiki semua ini…," kataku, mencoba memahami Hiruma.

"Sepertinya kamu udah ngerti banget ya soal Hiruma itu."

Apa?

_I'm open you're closed_

"Apa sih maksudmu?" ujarku terbawa emosi. Pikiranku lagi runyam dan dia berkata seperti itu?

"Yah," dia tersenyum sinis,"Kelihatannya memang kamu ngerti banget soal dia. Jangan-jangan sebetulnya kalau bisa kamu ingin sekali menjadi Mamori dan bisa bersama dengan Hiruma?"

Aku membuka mulut dengan kaget. Kenapa jadi ngomongin ini?

"Kamu suka, 'kan, sama Hiruma itu?" tanyanya serius.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sedang membicarakan misi kita, kenapa kamu malah menanyakan hal itu?" kataku dengan nada kesal.

"Udahlah ngaku aja."

WTF?

_Where I follow, you're go_

Cukup. Aku sudah muak mendengar protesnya setiap hari. Kamu terlalu deket sama Hiruma-lah, Musashi-lah, Kurita-lah, Cerberus-lah (?) semuanya aja sekalian! Aku nggak suka amefuto-lah, Jepang-lah, pengen cepet pulang-lah, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Aku sudah cukup sabar.

"Aku memang suka sama Hiruma!" sentakku,"Puas?"

Dia terdiam. Matanya yang cokelat berkilat marah.

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menyergapku. Apa tindakanku sudah benar, terpancing emosi begini? Kuakui, aku memang suka Hiruma, tapi…tapi aku nggak cinta sama dia…

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

"Apa yang kamu lihat dari setan itu?" tanyanya dingin,"Gadis seperti kamu nggak pantas sama berandal kaya' dia."

"Hiruma bukan berandal!" protesku. Betul nggak sih? Bukannya yang berandal itu seperti Ha-ha Brothers?

"Bahkan kau membelanya. Padahal jelas-jelas orangnya kacau gitu," katanya dengan nada menghina.

"Ckkk! Kamu ini kenapa? Apa masalahmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?" kataku marah.

Pemuda yang biasanya suka bercanda itu terdiam. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia sedikit kaget.

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

"Kamu benar," dia tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya dan tersenyum getir,"Aku seharusnya nggak berhak marah-marah."

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

Dia tertawa garing,"Untuk apa aku protes? Itu terserah kamu kamu mau suka sama siapa, kenapa aku musti marah? Haha, bingung," katanya ngelantur sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya yang sudah ditata dari pagi.

"Masato?" Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya?

_I'm quiet, you low_

_You make a first impression_

"Aku hanya berpikir…," ia melanjutkan,"Aku berpikir kalau kita bisa saling mengerti, dan bisa bersama-sama—dalam artian lebih dari sekadar partner dalam misi," katanya pelan dan masih dalam senyum yang aneh.

Aku semakin bingung. Lebih dari sekadar partner?

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind…_

"Maaf aku sudah marah-marah padamu. Maaf kalau kata-kataku menyinggung perasaan," ujar Masato lalu berbalik ke arah gerbang.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

"Aku pulang dulu," ia melambaikan tangan,"Kalau butuh apa-apa telepon saja ya," nadanya terdengar begitu sedih. Ia berjalan pergi dengan sangat cepat, setengah berlari, seakan ingin cepat pergi dari sana.

"Masato," aku berusaha menahannya sambil melangkahkan kaki.

_Don't stop here_

"Masatooo!" aku berteriak memanggilnya sambil berjalan lebih cepat. Dia tidak berhenti, menoleh pun tidak.

_I lost my place_

Aku menghentikan langkahku, berpikir ulang.

Haruskan aku menyusulnya? Adakah gunanya saling bicara dengan emosi seperti ini?

_I'm close behind_

Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya pergi. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik pikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Huffft…Aku teringat saat Mamori menyatakan bahwa ia membenci Hiruma, juga saat Suzuna bilang ia kesal pada Sena.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Mamorilah yang paling mengerti Hiruma kelelahan saat Death March.

Hirumalah yang paling mengerti Mamori dapat bertahan saat tahu kalau Sena adalah Eyeshield 21.

Suzunalah yang selalu menyemangati Sena di lapangan.

Senalah yang selalu menenangkan hati Suzuna kalau Taki berbuat ulah.

Kalian tidak mungkin, kalian TIDAK BOLEH saling membenci.

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is too see it_

Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba teringat lagu itu, ya? Pikirku sambil berjalan pulang, menendang-nendang kerikil. Tapi memang benar, semakin dekat kita pada sesuatu yang kita inginkan, maka kadangkala semakin sulit pula rintangan yang harus kita hadapi.

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

Aku jadi sedikit bersemangat. Tapi hatiku masih galau. Apa ya yang harus kulakukan?

Aku mengambil handphone dengan gantungan Devil Bat dari dalam saku rokku. Aku memencet-mencet keypadnya asal, berharap menemukan inspirasi. _Inbox_? Bukan. _Contacts_? Bukan. _Calculator_? Jelas bukan. Lalu apa?

_Music player_?

Hmmm…mungkin…

Aku menyusuri setiap lagu di daftar tracks yang kebanyakan lagu Jepang. Apa ya? Ada nggak ya?

Hm?

Aku berhenti di sebuah judul lagu.

Oh, iya.

Oh, iya! BENAR!

Kenapa nggak terpikirkan, ya? Aku meloncat girang sambil berjalan dengan semangat menuju rumah. Ternyata firasat baikku tentang bunga itu benar!

Segera aku mengirimkan pesan untuk Mamori dan Suzuna supaya mereka bisa mampir ke rumahku sore ini. Akan kubuat mereka menyadari sesuatu!

_Tak ingin kalah, tak ingin menangis, karena aku hanya ingin tertawa_

_Movin', movin'!_

_Hell yeah_! Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah _move, move, move_!

* * *

"Kak Mamori, Suzuna-chan, irasshai!"

Dua cewek yang bertampang lesu itu masuk ke rumahku. Aku segera mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Orang tuamu mana?" tanya Mamori perhatian seperti biasa.

"Ummh…kurasa…mereka lembur," jawabku ngawur.

"Hana-chan sering sendirian di rumah, ya? Hati-hati lho."

"Hai, Mama Mamori."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kamu mengajak kami kemari?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ah, iya. Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah datang. Ano, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperdengarkan pada kalian berdua," kataku sambil mengeluarkan HPku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

Mereka berdua memperhatikan layar HPku. Aku memasuki _music player-tracks_-dan tibalah di lagu yang kumaksud.

Baiklah, keraskan volumenya…

_Play._

[Flowers chapter 7, the end.]

Begitulah ceritanya…apakah emosinya tersampaikan? Apakah kalian menyukainya? Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan yah…terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic-ku ini! Review please? Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! xD


	8. Flower by Backon

Minnaaa! Aku rinduuu!*peluk, digampari readers*

Mohon maafkan undine karena ngapdetnya nggak kilat…gara-gara UAS ni! Hiks!

Nhaaa…*ala Mizumachi* kalo gitu undine mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat semua yang sudah me-review dan memberikan semangat untukku. Doumo arigatou buat **vhy otome, Ciel Linda-chan, Ririn Cross, Riichan LuvHiru, Yuri Manami, Asako Karasuma, chara-chii12, RisaLoveHiru, dan MangaOtaku77.** Dibalas lewat PM! ^^

Lalu untuk yang nggak log in…

**Micon: **kamu nangis? HORE!*dilemparin batu* ah…maaf-maaf…saya senang aja gitu kalau emosinya sampai…akan kuusahakan, makasih ya…

**Kurochi Agitohana**: hwehe! Makasih review-nya! Iya benarrllll*author cadel* si Masato emang cemburu tuh…sankyuu~

**Devilish Cutie: **sudah, sudah Nak…jangan menangis…*menepuk-nepuk bahu* hehehehhe makasih review-nya! Si dia? Dia siapaaaaa?*berlagak ala wartawan infotainment* hhhe! xD

**Youichi Hikari:** Makasih dukungannya! Ya, begitulah Hiruma-kun yang keren!

**Violet7orange**: ah, tidak apa…makasih udah setia mengikuti ceritaku…

**Kamu males login disini ya**: ada deh! ^^v sankyuu~

**Wanna be reviewer**: ehhhehehhhe….makasih! ikutin terus yaw! Promosi mode: on

Baiklah! Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ini dia Flowers!

**Flowers (A HiruMamo and SenaSuzu songfic)**

**Chapter Eight: Flower by Back-on**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: Flower by Back-on, Blaze Line by Back-on**

Mereka berdua memperhatikan layar HPku. Aku memasuki _music player-tracks_-dan tibalah di lagu yang kumaksud.

Baiklah, keraskan volumenya…

_Play._

Flower by Back-on

_Aku yakin bahwa pertemuanku denganmu bukanlah hanya keberuntungan saja_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini_

_Kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke tempat lainnya_

_Tiba-tiba kusadari bahwa waktu dan bunga kita satu-satunya tengah mekar_

_Aku tak bisa jujur dan berterima kasih padamu, aku sangat membenci bagian dari diriku ini_

_Meskipun itu hanya satu kata, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sendiri dengan mulutku ini_

_Aku mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya di dalam hatiku_

_Waktu berputar dan berputar kembali _every day

_Karena aku sangat membenci itu, aku mencoba berteriak dan mengikuti bayangan itu _day by day

Are you ready?_ Ini adalah perlombaan menuju tempat dimana kenangan yang buruk tumbuh_

We always made some noise everywhere

_Waktu itu cuaca sedang panas, kau berbisik_

_Saat itu, kata-kata terakhir itu, senyumku yang sedang malu muncul dan memaksaku mengatakan 'aku ingin bersamamu'_

_Suatu hari air akan muncul bersama cahaya dan membuat bunga mekar_

_(Dan bunga itu takkan pernah mengering!)_

_Meskipun segalanya mungkin berakhir terpisah-pisah, hancur, dan akan menghilang_

_Kita masih percaya pada hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama_

_Aku yakin bahwa akan ada hal yang takkan pernah berubah, _flower

_Karena serpihanmu yang hancur melarikan diri dan jatuh di telapak tanganku_

_Akan kudapatkan semua serpihan itu dan kusatukan mereka kembali_

_Seperti membuat puzzle tentangmu, yeah_

Uh...we make a harmony, just like a flower's melody

_Kita bersinar bagaikan _diamond ring, so I wanna say to you

_Aku tak bisa jujur dan berterima kasih padamu karena dirimu telah sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku_

_Kenangan antara kau dan aku akan selalu dan selamanya bersinar di dalam hati kita_

_Aku tak bisa jujur dan berterima kasih padamu karena dirimu telah sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku_

_Meskipun waktu terlewati seperti sekarang, ada jalan panjang yang harus diikuti di sana_

_Di antara tempat ini, _flower…

_Click._

Lagu itu telah selesai mengalun, meninggalkan ekspresi tertegun diwajah Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Jadi…," aku senyum-senyum melihat mereka,sambil menggosok kuku-kukuku dengan _nail buffer_,"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

Suzuna mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Lagu yang sangat sedih…," ujarnya pelan.

"Tetapi juga begitu jujur…," sebuah jawaban datang dari Mamori.

Aku tersenyum,"Suzuna-chan benar, Kak Mamori juga benar!" kataku sambil melempar _nail buffer_, beranjak ke dapur dan kembali dengan sekotak cream puff Kariya. Mata Mamori yang sendu langsung berbinar. "Kita semua tahu kalau semua hal memiliki dua sisi, sisi yang baik dan juga sisi yang buruk—hitam dan putih," aku meletakkan minuman dan cream puff di hadapan kami,"Termasuk juga lagu ini."

"YA~!" Suzuna meneguk minumannya,"Tapi sisi seperti apa itu?"

"Kau berkata bahwa lagu ini begitu sedih, itu benar. Jika kita mendalami maknanya, lagu ini menceritakan seseorang yang harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya, tanpa dapat mengucapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi…," aku menggigit kulit cream puff yang renyah dan krim cokelat serasa tumpah ke dalam mulutku…_heavenly delicious_…,"Kak Mamori bilang lagu ini begitu jujur, itu juga benar. Orang itu tidak dapat jujur kepada orang yang disayanginya, tetapi ia begitu jujur pada dirinya dan lagu ini. Dengan kata lain, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada lagu ini."

"Begitulah menurutku," kata Mamori sambil mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan krim vanilla dengan tisu.

"Sisi yang buruk bahwa lagu itu begitu sedih, sisi baiknya seperti yang kubilang tadi. Namun sesungguhnya ada satu lagi yang bisa disampaikan lewat lagu ini," aku tersenyum jahil pada mereka,"Sesuatu…yang sebetulnya dekat, tapi tidak dapat terlihat jelas."

"Apa?" Mamori dan Suzuna bertanya bersamaan.

"Bayangkan kalau cowok-cowok nyebelin itu yang menyanyikan—setidaknya, membacakan lirik lagu ini." Aku kurang bisa membayangkan Hiruma ataupun Sena bernyanyi. Kalau Masato sih, mantan vokalis band gitu lho ^^

"Cowok-cowok nyebelin seperti apa maksudmu…hah?" Suzuna teringat seseorang. Sekarang mereka berdua berpikir.

"Memang sedih rasanya harus berpisah sebelum kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kausayangi, atau setidaknya, bisa menghabiskan hari-hari yang kaumiliki bersamanya selagi sempat…," kataku menerawang ke meja.

"Hmmm…," Mamori melahap potongan terakhir puffnya.

"Untuk itulaah, aku berharap kalian mau mengalah sama mereka. Tidak perlu membohongi perasaan sendiri seperti ini, selagi sempat, waktu yang ada harus dihabiskan sebahagia mungkin! Ya, bersama mereka tentunya."

"Jadi, aku harus berbaikan sama setan jabrik itu?" tanya Mamori.

Aku mengangguk.

"YA~! Aku merasa aku harus berbaikan saja," ujar Suzuna, menghabiskan eclairnya.

"Huuh, ya sudah deh," kata Mamori sedikit sebal. Aku cekikikan.

"Kalau begitu, siap menghadapi besok? Kita tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kita bukan cewek biasa! YA-HA!" teriakku ala Hiruma.

"YA~! YA-HA!" Suzuna ikutan.

"Mou… kalian iniii!" tegur Mamori,"Hana-chan!"

"YAAAAHHHHAAAA!"

"HANA-CHAN!"

"E-eh, iya, maaf Kak Mamori…aku nggak akan teriak lagi," aku nyengir.

"Bukan, bukan itu…," Mamori melihat sekeliling.

"Ada apa Kak?" tanyaku bingung.

"Anu…," Mamori tersenyum manis,"Cream puffnya masih ada nggak?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bulan tengah bersinar bersama bintang-bintang. Saat semua orang bersantai di rumah, terlihat salah satu sisi lapangan SMA Deimon masih diterangi lampu. Rupanya seorang quarterback sedang melatih lemparannya sendirian.

"SHA!" Hiruma melempar bola amefuto itu, rendah tapi berkecepatan tinggi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kelihatannya sudah berlatih sejak tadi.

"HIEEEE?" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang sangat familier di ujung lapangan yang gelap.

Hiruma mengerutkan dahi,"He? Pendek sialan?"

Sesosok orang berpakaian amefuto bernomor 21 muncul dari kegelapan dan membawa bola yang Hiruma lempar sesaat lalu.

"Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Hiruma sarkastis sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ano…gomen," kata Sena sambil memegang belakang kepalanya,"Aku hampir terkena lemparanmu, maaf," kata Sena polos. Dia yang hampir kena bola kok dia yang minta maaf?

"Kakak sedang apa disini?" tanya Sena. Hiruma mengambil alih bola ditangan Sena.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri, malam-malam begini ngapain?"

"Aku…iseng saja ingin latihan. Berhubung hari ini Hiruma-san tidak mengadakan latihan…katanya…erm…kakak bertengkar hebat dengan Mamori-neechan…," ujar Sena dengan ekspresi ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kekekekeke, tapi apa yang kudapatkan hari ini?" Hiruma melihat Akuma Te Chounya,"Eyeshield 21 bertengkar dengan ketua cheerleader Deimon?" tanya Hiruma jahil, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ditanya malah balik nanya.

"HIE? Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu!" Sena mengelak.

"Kekeke," Hiruma tertawa, lalu duduk di _bench_ untuk beristirahat. Ia mengambil handuk yang ia selipkan di samping celananya, lalu ia kalungkan di lehernya.

Percakapan terhenti. Sena melatih langkahnya di tangga tali yang direbahkan ke tanah. Hiruma meminum air dari termos yang ada stiker setan ketawa.

"Aku…," Sena berkata pelan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya,"Aku memang bertengkar dengan Suzuna."

Hiruma cuek saja, tapi mendengarkan juniornya itu.

"Bertengkar dengan seseorang itu sangat melelahkan hati, apalagi, dengan orang yang penting…," ujar Sena, tanpa sadar curhat pada Hiruma.

"Monta memang pernah bilang kalau laki-laki sejati itu berjuang di lapangan demi meraih kemenangan dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tanpa perlu teriakan cewek-cewek pemandu sorak, tapi…," Sena berhenti melangkah dan menerawang ke tangga di bawah kakinya,"Tapi kadang kurasa aku bisa berjuang sampai saat ini juga berkat teriakan dukungan dari Suzuna…Di saat seperti apapun, dia akan tetap meneriakkan yel-yel ciptaannya dengan semangat, untuk mendukung kita!"

_Dalam setiap waktu_

_Akan selalu ada seseorang seperti dirimu yang selalu mendukungku_

_Itulah mengapa aku bisa bangkit berapa kalipun saat aku harus_

_Saat cahaya memimpin kita menuju tempat yang akan kita tuju_

Sena menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kekekekekekeekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa heboh sambil melepas _wrist band_ hitamnya dan melempar benda itu ke dalam tasnya,"Kenapa kau malah curhat padaku, anak pendek? Kalau mau curhat ke psikiater sana," kata Hiruma asal lalu berdiri dan membawa tasnya.

Sena semakin merasa malu tanpa sadar ia sudah curhat dengan kaptennya,"G-gomen, Hiruma-san mau pulang?"

"Entah..," jawab Hiruma seadanya sambil terus berjalan ke pintu gerbang, tapi tiba-tiba quarterback itu tesenyum samar dan berkata,"Mungkin karena si manajer sialan juga aku bisa menang sejauh ini."

Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kebingungan. Apakah barusan Hiruma berkata sesuatu?

Dilihatnya seniornya itu menghilang di kegelapan jalan.

_Bahkan orang sepertiku_

_Akan selalu ada seseorang seperti dirimu yang selalu mendukungku_

_Itulah mengapa kubuang jauh-jauh segala kecemasanku dan kugenggam harapanku_

_Kini kubentangkan sayapku dan terbang_

_Menuju hari esok yang telah terlukiskan

* * *

_

Niwa Masato termangu menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, langit malam begitu cerah hari ini. Sayangnya, langit itu tak sama dengan hatinya yang diliputi awan mendung.

"Bisa-bisanya aku ngomong gitu ke Hana," Masato bergumam,"Bukannya semakin dekat sekarang kami malah menjauh…"

Masato mengutak-atik HP-nya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meng-SMS Hana, atau meneleponnya seperti biasa. Tapi ia tak berani melakukannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ck! Hiruma Youichi…apa bagusnya sih setan _freak_ itu?" gerutunya,"Hana 'kan anak baik-baik, meskipun…meskipun mungkin bukan denganku, tapi juga jangan sama Hiruma dong!" pemuda itu marah-marah sendiri,"Tinggi kami juga cuma beda empat senti!"

KRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Bunyi telepon rumah klasik terdengar-handphone Masato.

"Halo? Raimon?"

"Hoi, Masato!" Monta berkata dari seberang sana,"Besok ulangan Matematika lho! Kau sudah belajar?"

"Ah…," Masato menghela nafas dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya,"Belum. Aku lupa."

"Gawat dong, MAX! Siapa nanti yang nyontekin aku?"

"Memangnya kamu nggak belajar? Lagian aku juga nggak pintar matematika kali…," jawab Masato sambil memandangi buku matematika dengan malas.

"Tapi kamu satu-satunya cowok yang rajin di kelas…jadi kupikir kamu pasti bisa kuandalkan MAX!"

Masato tertawa. Sebetulnya dia nggak rajin-rajin amat, hanya saja Hana selalu mengomelinya kalau dia malas mengerjakan PR. Hana selalu membantunya kalau dia kesulitan dengan pelajaran. Tapi tetap saja, untuk urusan matematika Hana juga nggak bisa diandalkan.

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa.

Hana…

"Kok malah ketawa…nyam nyam nyam," Monta menelepon sambil makan pisang rupanya.

"Ya sudahlah, bonek aja!" jawabnya sambil tertawa meriah, sesaat lupa akan masalahnya.

"Bonek?"

"_Bondo nekat!"_ tawa Masato semakin keras.

"NGGAK NGERTI MAX! KAU INI!" protes Monta.

"HIHHHHIIHHHIIIHHHI," Masato heboh cekikikan,"Maksudnya modal nekat aja, Raimooooon!"

"Yah sudahlah, aku akan berusaha dengan kemampuan MAX-ku! Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggu ya!"

Telepon ditutup.

Masato melempar HP-nya ke tempat tidur. Ia kembali teringat Hana. Biasanya jam segini ia sedang mengobrol dengannya lewat telepon, dan gadis itu akan berceloteh tentang kekonyolan anak-anak Devil Bats. Masato sendiri hafal bagaimana suara Hana yang mulai mengantuk…dan Hana akan memohon pada Masato untuk menyanyikan lagu _slow _untuknya.

"Kamu tahu nggak sih…," ia merebahkan diri ke atas kasurnya yang diberi seprai bergambar bendera Inggris,"Semenjak keluar dari band, aku sudah nggak bisa menyanyi lagi," dia lalu tersenyum kecil.

Ia hanya berharap segalanya menjadi lebih baik besok.

* * *

Burung-burung berkicau riang pagi ini. Mamori baru saja memakai seragamnya, bermaksud untuk datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di layar HPnya.

"Halo, Hana-chan ya?"

"Kak Mamori…," aku berkata pelan dengan nada gawat,"T-TO-Tolong, HUWAAAA, TOLONG AKUUUUUUU!"

[Flowers chapter 8, the end.]

Saya sujud-sujud minta maaf kalau chapternya sumpah pendek banget…tapi hanya inilah yang bisa saya berikan…terima kasih sudah mau membaca ya…mohon maaf…review-nya jangan lupa…dan karena chapter 9 adalah 3 chapter terakhir dari Flowers, buat yang mau tanya-tanya soal Hana, Masato, ataupun keseharian Hana dengan anak-anak Devil Bats, dipersilakan! Kritik dan saran juga! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan! Sankyuu everyone… xD


	9. Love is coming to Town

Minna! Saya kembali!

Makasih ya Kak Musashi, dan juga para linemen DDB yang sudah membantuku pindahan*ngayal mode: on*

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me-review dan memberikan pertanyaan. Kita jawab review dan pertanyaan dulu yah! ^^

**Wanna be reviewer**: terima kasih! Syukurlah kalau kamu suka…wah, jangan keterusan senyum2 ndiri ya, hwehehhehhe

**Asako Karasuma: **hahahahha! Terima kasih banyak…

**Raiha Laf Qyaza:** iya, terima kasih…tapi, terpengaruh apanya? –a

**Violet7orange:** hehehhe…Hana suka cream puff, tapi nggak se-maniak Mamori. Hana cuma sanggup makan satu kue, karena untuk yang kedua dia pasti bakalan mual-mual

**Pablo hirunata: **Masato itu dari Surabaya ya? Koq tau bonek?

Hohoho…mari kita tanya saja sama orangnya! Masato, muncullah! *tring!*

Masato: halo semuanya*sopan*

Undine: eh Masato, kamu dari Surabaya, ya?

Masato: soal itu… uhm… sebenarnya…TENTU SAJA! HIDUP PERSEBAYA! *tiba-tiba pakai kostum serba hijau*

Hana: hoi, Masato! Kamu lagi ngapain? *dateng2 pake kostum serba oranye*

Masato: eh, Hana.*ngliat Hana pake serba oranye* LOH? HANA? Kamu kok pake oren? Itu 'kan Persija!

Hana: loh, emang kenapa? Gue 'kan The Jakmania getoh…*gaya ngomong Anak Gaul Jakarta*

Masato: nggak boleh!

Hana: pokoknya Persija!

HanaSato: *ribut*

**Kurochi agitohana: **hana diculik? Ngga kok…jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, fufufufufu….**kuro tanya: **kebiasaan Masato yang aneh apaan?

Undine: kalau tanya orangnya langsung dia nggak bakal ngaku…kita tanya aja orang terdekatnya. Hanaaa!

Hana: iyaaa, sayaaa!

Undine: apa kebiasaan aneh Masato?*to the point*

Hana: kebiasaan aneh…ehm…aha!*ngambil tas Masato, dibuka2* Masato itu suka bawa tissue kemana-mana! Terus juga pembersih muka dan sisir!

Undine: heeeee?

Hana: bukannya dia banci, hanya saja dia itu cowok yang sangat peduli terhadap kebersihan badan dan wajah. Sehabis latihan bola, harus mandi dan cuci muka yang bersih supaya nggak dekil!

Masato: *ngeliat Hana mbuka aib* hah? Apa yang kaulakukan!*ngambil tasnya*

Hana: cuma ngeliat2 aja…*innocent*

Masato: dasar! *ngobrak-abrik tas Hana* Coba kita lihat! Ya ampun! Ada sisir, bedak, pelembab, lipbalm, lipgloss, curling iron, hair straightener, eye shadow, blush on, blabla…

Hana: bohong! Aku nggak bawa sebanyak itu! Emangnya aku salon berjalan!

Masato: makanya jangan iseng mbuka tas orang!

Hana: soalnya kan ada yang tanya!

HanaSato: *ribut lagi*

**Youichi Hikari**: hwah! Tidak apa…tidak apa… akhir kisah ini? Tentu akan bahagia, aku kan sukanya happy ending*author egois* makaseh ripyunya!

**RisaLoveHiru: **langsung jawab aja ya!

Hana dan Masato datang ke Deimon atas perintah atasan mereka di dunia tempat mereka tinggal. Di sana ada agen-agen yang ditugaskan untuk hal apa saja, termasuk ngurusin HiruMamo. Katanya sih, untuk keseimbangan alam gitu! Dunia itu sendiri percampuran antara modern dan magic, jadi tidak semuanya penyihir. Hana termasuk penyihir, sedangkan Masato nggak. Kemudian, ini bukan dari sekolah, tapi dari pemerintah di sana. Untuk para pelajar boleh ikut boleh nggak menjadi agen, mereka yang memilih sendiri.

**Readers: **ndak masalah, hhe. Wah wah…thanks banget ya! Lirik Indo lagu di chapter lalu aku artikan sendiri dari translation English yang sudah ada. Untuk lirik Jepang yang ditranslate English aku dapat dari . Hana minta tolong apa? Pokoknya jangan mikir yang sulit2! Chapter selanjutnya bukan chapter terakhir, readers-chan! Flowers akan berakhir di chapter 11. Request fic SenaSuzu dan RikuSuzu? Waaa…kalo crackpair saya ndak jago! Kebiasaan sih bikin HiruMamo, terus pasti ada SenaSuzu nyempil2 disitu. Q Ada sih SenaSuzu tapi pendek, judulnya Night at The City of Lights. Sudah bacakah? ^^ sankyuu~

**Vhy otome: **iya, aku juga selalu tersentuh dengan lagu itu! Yoosh! Sankyuu!

**Chara-chii12: **baru tau ya arti lagu Flower? Hehhehe…dulu aku juga nggak nyangka artinya begitu. Ciyeeeeh! Siapa siapa siapa?*ala Suzuna* hahahha terima kasih banyak!

**Ciel L. Chisai**: ah, nggak apa adek Linda…*sok lebih tua* lirik English-nya nggak aku translate soalnya…buatku lebih enak aja begitu! Hhe!

**Riichan LuvHiru: **begitulah*mengibaskan tangan* iya nih udah mau tamat*nangis* hepi ending? Itu mah haruus! Sankyuu!

**Micon: ** iya nih…terima kasih dukungannya!

**Devilish Cutie: ** Hana? Hana nggak apa…cuma tereak minta tolong*buagh!* jangan dipikir yang berat-berat ya…sankyuu

**Ririn Cross**: doumo arigatou! Hana-chan kenapa? Baca aja ya…hwekkekkkekk

**Yuri Manami**: tidak apa…terima kaseeh! Lagu pas scene-nya HiruSena curcol? Itu judulnya Blaze Line, honey, nyang nyanyiin Back-on. Lagu itu opening keempatnya anime ES 21.

Niwa-kun bukannya nggak bisa bernyanyi sama sekali, hanya saja karena sudah lama nggak berlatih, kemampuannya menurun dan kadang-kadang suaranya sumbang. Sedikit banyak ia juga terpengaruh dari peristiwa saat ia dikeluarkan dari band secara sepihak dengan alasan perbedaan prinsip. Mungkin kalau ingat itu dia jadi malas bernyanyi.

**Chrysanthemum Kowhai**: betul vetul betul! (?) Irrashaaai! Welcome to this fandom! Terima kasih banyak review-nya ya…semoga kerasan. ^_^

Apakah sudah semua? Aku takut ada yang kelewatan… ^^v Sudah nggak sabar baca ya? Gomen ne, silakan membaca!

**Flowers (A HiruMamo and SenaSuzu fanfic)**

**Chapter Nine: Love is coming to Town**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

Burung-burung berkicau riang pagi ini. Mamori baru saja memakai seragamnya, bermaksud untuk datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di layar HPnya.

"Halo, Hana-chan ya?"

"Kak Mamori…," aku berkata pelan dengan nada gawat,"T-TO-Tolong, HUWAAAA, TOLONG AKUUUUUUU!"

"HA-HANA? APA? ADA APA?" Mamori berteriak panik.

"Tolong aku Kaaak…bisakah Kakak ke rumahku sekaraang…," aku memelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tenanglah dulu," Mamori mengambil tasnya dan menyambar roti di meja makan,"Okaasan, aku berangkat dulu, aku mampir dulu ke rumah adik kelasku," terdengar pintu dibuka,"Tunggulah ya, aku akan ke sana!"

-xxx-

"Hana-chan, ada apa sih?"

Wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu khawatir saat aku menggandengnya menuju dapur.

"Ada apa…hah?"

Mamori mengernyit saat melihat arah jari telunjukku…

Kotak bekal.

"Tolong aku…," aku berkata,"Bantu aku membuat bento…"

Mamori tertawa dengan manisnya,"Jadi kau ingin minta bantu buat bento? Kenapa panik sekali?"

"Aku takut hasilnya jelek…"

Mamori terlihat prihatin saat melihat telur dadar yang barusan kubuat. Bentuknya abstrak. Namun alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika Mamori mengambil sumpit dan mencicipinya.

"Enak. Hanya penampilannya kurang," ujarnya.

"BOHONG," kataku datar.

"Aku tidak bohong, Hana-chan. Baiklah, sekarang akan kuajari membuat yang tidak hanya enak tapi bagus bentuknya!"

"YOOSH!" jawabku semangat sambil mengucapkan mantra Chip, Syrup, Whippu! (yang ini baru bohong)

Dimulailah kegiatan masak memasak. Mamori juga membuat camilan untuk anak-anak di klub. Semoga, bento ini jadi bento yang enak!

-xxx-

"Ohayou, minna!" kami berseru bareng saat memasuki klub di pagi hari. Semua bersorak riang melihat nasi kepal buatan Mamori. Monta memakannya dengan pisang. Mamori segera saja membuat kopi.

"Kopinya, Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori lembut. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Jadi kau sudah nyerah, manajer sialan? Tidak mau berantem lagi nih?"

"Menyerah bukan berarti kalah, tau!" kata Mamori santai sambil tersenyum jahil. Hiruma nyengir lebar. Saat Mamori berbalik, setan itu tersenyum samar.

"Hei, Monta," aku memanggil Monta yang sedang asyik mengunyah,"Kamu tahu nggak hari ini klub bola ada latihan atau tidak?"

"Nyem…nyem…kudengar Masato sibuk membicarakan latihan kemarin. Mungkin memang ada."

"Begitu…," aku nyengir,"Makasih ya!"

"Eh!"

"Hm?" aku kembali menoleh ke Monta.

"Kau perhatikan tidak…," Monta diam-diam memandang sinis ke arah Hiruma yang sedang mengetik seperti biasa,"Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san kok dekat banget, ya? Aku tidak terima!" ujarnya kesal.

"Begitukah?" aku tersenyum sambil memandang Hiruma, lalu Mamori,"Kau cemburu ya? Kudengar kau begitu menyukai Kak Mamori…"

"Memang benar! Aku suka dia MAX!" jawabnya mantap,"Aku ingin Mamori-san jadi pendamping hidupku…tapi masa aku harus saingan dengan Hiruma-san? Ah! Mungkin kebetulan saja, tidak mungkin setan itu suka pada wanita!" kata Monta menggebu-gebu. Nanya sendiri jawab sendiri.

"Tapi, Monta…," aku menghela nafas,"Cinta itu bukan perasaan yang menuntut balasan, melainkan memberi dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan imbalan," ujarku sambil melihat Daikichi dan Kurita makan onigiri ukuran besar.

"Iya juga sih…," Monta menerawang.

"Jika orang yang kausayangi senang, maka kau juga akan ikut senang. Seperti apapun keadannya…," aku memutuskan membungkam mulutku, menghentikan kata-kata: meskipun ia bukan berbahagia bersamamu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, MAX! Aku akan selalu membahagiakan Mamori-san!" mata Monta membara.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan memenangkan pertandingan besok lusa?" tanyaku semangat.

"BENAR SEKALI! Aku akan mengalahkan Ikyuu dari Shinryuuji itu dengan kemampuan CATCH MAX-ku!" ujarnya penuh semangat sambil berdiri dan berpose. Aku hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh? NORAKNYA," ujar Jumonji, Kuroki dan Toganou kompak.

-xxx-

"Sena? Kau sedang apa?"

Aku baru saja akan pergi ke _clubhouse_ saat melihat Sena ngomong sendiri di luar kelas.

"HIE?" ia terkejut seperti biasa,"A-aku nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain!" elaknya.

"Masa' sih?" aku memandangnya penuh selidik,"Aku dengar lho, apa yang kaubicarakan tadi," aku tersenyum jahil. Bohong, aku nggak dengar apa-apa kok.

"K-KAU DENGAR YANG BARUSAN?" Sena tambah panik,"A-aku tidak sdang ingin mengajak Suzuna kencan kok!"

Aku tersenyum girang.

"Ups…," Sena membungkam mulutnya karena keceplosan. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_So_, ada yang mau kencan, nih?" aku bertanya,"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku nggak tahu…," Sena mendesah pelan.

"Aduh, kau iniii!" protesku bercanda,"Tadinya aku mau menyuruhmu mengajak Suzuna jalan-jalan setelah kalian bertengkar, tapi baguslah kalau kau punya inisiatif sendiri!"

"I-iya tapi kemana ya enaknya?"

Aku menengok kiri-kanan.

"Begini saja, psst…pssst….pssttt…pssst….Nah, mengerti kan?"

"Kalau didengarkan saja sih mudah, tapi…"

"Ayo dong, Sena! Semangat! Kamu suka nggak sama Suzuna?" tanyaku.

"Erm…anu…bukannya…itu…anooo…"

"JAWAB AJA, IYA ATAU NGGAK?" bentakku ala Hiruma.

"IYA!" Sena berteriak dengan pipi memerah.

"YA SUDAH!" pekikku garang,"Sekarang latihan dulu! Ayo!"

"Iya…uhm…terima kasih Hana-san," ujarnya sambil memegangi belakang kepala.

"Sama-sama, teman sekelasku!" jawabku santai.

-xxx-

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke lapangan tempat klub sepakbola berlatih. Dengan sekotak bento di tangan, aku mencari-cari seseorang.

Ah, itu dia.

Rupanya dia melihatku datang, dan setelah menyambar minuman dari bench, ia menghampiriku. Kebetulan di dekatku ada bangku juga, jadi kami duduk di sana.

"Tumben. Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Kami belum bicara lagi sejak kejadian kemarin. Agak linglung rasanya.

"Kamu nggak ke klub?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nggak. Hari ini Kak Hiruma ada wawancara dengan wartawan majalah amefuto, latihan jadi lebih santai. Lagian aku sudah izin sama pelatih Doburoku," kataku.

Ya, menjelang Turnamen Kantou, ada wawancara perwakilan dari 8 tim terpilih. Hiruma akan diwawancara bersama Agon (ew) hari ini. Kasihan sekali wartawan yang harus mewawancarai mereka berdua di tempat yang sama.

"Kamu laper 'kan? Aku buat bento khusus nih!" kataku santai sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu.

Masato tersenyum, lalu mengambil kotak itu. Ia membukanya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Nasinya kayak bola sepak! Yang item ini apaan?"

"Itu nori—rumput laut," jawabku.

"Ooh…ada salad dan tumisan daging. Masak sendiri nih?"

"Iya dong!"

"Masa? Jangan-jangan Kak Mamori yang masak?"

Aku terkesiap,"Aku masak sendiri! Kalo nggak mau ya sudah balikin lagi!"

"Eeeh…jangan! Iya iya aku percaya. Kupikir kamu cuma boongan bisa masak…," ia berkata sambil membelah sumpitnya.

"Enak?"

"Lumayan…lumayan…agak sedikit asin dagingnya…," ia berkomentar dengan lagak pakar kuliner. Aku tertawa.

…

Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dengan membuka sebungkus biskuit gandum di tanganku.

"Apaan itu?"

"Biskuit gandum."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar keriuhan dari lapangan tempat DFC berlatih.

Ayolah, Hana! Minta maaf pada siapapun yang kausakiti—itu kewajibanmu! Dan itu yang akan kaulakukan hari ini!

"Nggg…Masato!"

"Hm?"

"Maaf kemarin aku terbawa emosi…," ujarku sambil menatap sepatuku.

Masato berhenti makan sejenak,"Aku juga sama. Aku minta maaf juga…"

"Ya sudah, berarti sekarang _clear_ ya, hehehe," aku nyengir.

Dia juga nyengir meledekku, lalu kembali memakan tumisan daging.

Aku memandanginya dengan perasaan gembira. Rambutnya yang hitam jadi agak kecokelatan karena berpanas-panasan di lapangan.

"Hei…," bola mataku membesar saat kusadari sesuatu,"Kau tambah tinggi ya!"

"Ya iyalah…"

"Dulu tinggi kita sama deh!"

"Itu 'kan zaman SMP," jawabnya. Aku tertawa.

Ternyata…sudah tiga tahunan ini aku mengenalnya. Entah mengapa…hatiku terasa senang.

Mungkinkah…

Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?

"Heh! Heh!" aku menegurnya,"Makan juga dong sayurnya!"

"Bosen makan sayur! Hap!" dia melahap nasi dengan nori. Bola sepaknya tinggal setengah sekarang.

"Masato, makan sayurnya!"

"Iya iya nanti!"

"Masato!"

Aku merebut sumpit dari tangannya dan menyuapinya salad wortel,"AAH!"

Dia mengerutkan alis dan terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Ayo, makan! Aah…" kusodorkan salad itu padanya.

"Hap!" ia melahapnya secepat kilat dan menyambar sumpitnya kembali. Aku cekikikan. Entah mengapa…aku senang bisa memperhatikannya. Di tempat asal kami, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya. Mata cokelatnya itu kadang terlihat sendu.

Mungkinkah…

Mungkinkah aku mulai sayang padanya?

"Makasih banyak," tiba-tiba kotak bekal kosong membuyarkan lamunanku,"Lain kali bikinin lagi ya!"

"Boleh. Seporsi 200 yen," jawabku jahil.

"Huuh," dia mencibir lalu tertawa kecil.

Sekarang bisa dibilang kami tidak bertengkar lagi. Terkadang berbaikan jauuuh lebih mudah ketika emosi sudah tidak lagi menguasai hati.

-xxx-

"Ano, Suzuna!"

Suzuna yang sedang memandangi bunga-bunga merah dan hitam menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat hazelnut yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau…masih marah? Aku minta maaf…," ujar Sena sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku juga, aku saja yang berlebihan," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Haaaa…syukurlaaah….," ujar Sena lega 100%. Tiba-tiba ia teringat rencananya.

"Suzuna!"

"Ya?" Suzuna kembali menoleh dengan wajah manisnya. Sena jadi gelagapan.

"Erm…anooo…erm…," ia berpikir keras.

"Ada apa sih?" Suzuna mulai terlihat bête. Sena panik.

"Itu, jaket yang kemarin kupakai waktu _drawing_…," Sena mulai mendapat ide untuk memulai rencananya.

"Ooh…jaket yang itu! Kenapa?"

"Emmm…jaketnya…sudah jelek! Ya 'kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suzuna mengernyit,"Nggak juga deh perasaan."

Sena serasa terkena asma.

"T-tapi, tapi itu belinya sudah lama sekali! Dan kupikir itu sudah jelek, jadi…," Sena mengambil nafas,"Jadi aku ingin beli yang baru…"

"Hoo…baiklah, kurasa memang lebih baik beli yang baru—kalau kau sudah tidak suka memakainya!" jawab Suzuna santai lalu kembali memandang bunga-bunga.

Nampaknya Suzuna belum menangkap maksud Sena. Sena mengadu jari telunjuk tangannya. Dia berpikir: kenapa mengajak Suzuna jalan-jalan sama susahnya dengan menghindari tackle milik Shin?

"Aku…aku 'kan ingin beli yang baru dan…dan kau 'kan lebih tahu banyak soal pakaian, jadi…"

"YA~!" tiba-tiba Suzuna melompat,"Sena! Kau mau aku menemanimu belanja?" tanyanya antusias. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke depan Sena.

"I-iya…kalau kau tidak keberatan…," Sena menelan ludah untuk memantapkan diri,"Besok sore setelah latihan, temani aku ya! P-pilihkan jaket untukku!" akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi.

"Sena…," mata Suzuna terlihat berbinar,"Baiklah! Besok sore, kita ketemu di taman ya!" ujarnya ceria dan semangat. Sesuatu yang selama ini membuat Sena menyukainya.

"Terima kasih ya!" Sena tertawa. Wajah Suzuna langsung memerah.

-xxx-

Keesokan sorenya kami kembali berkumpul karena Hiruma sudah menyiapkan latihan nerakanya. Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting.

"Latihan spesial hari ini adalah…," Hiruma mengambil nafas sambil mengacungkan bazookanya,"LARI MENYUSURI SUNGAI! YA-HAAAA!"

Suara menggelegar mengawali penderitaan anak-anak sore ini. Sena berlari paling depan, disusul Monta, Suzuna, dan semuanya hingga yang terakhir adalah Kurita. Hiruma menembaki mereka dari belakang, sementara aku mengikuti dengan sepatu rodaku dan Mamori dengan sepedanya.

"Lebih cepat, Senaaaaaa!" teriak Suzuna semangat, menyusul Sena dengan inline skatenya,"Ayooo balapaaaan!"

"Haduuu…iyaaa!" teriak Sena.

"WOOOY! TUNGGUIN MAX!" teriak Monta nggak kalah semangat. Ha-ha Brothers balapan dengan Daikichi karena dia memasang tampang menghina.

"Wah wah…," aku meluncur disamping Mamori, Hiruma di depan kami,"Latihannya ramai seperti biasa ya! Mmm…Kak Hiruma!" aku memanggilnya. Hiruma menoleh setelah membentak Musashi yang kelewat santai.

"Apa, anak baru banyak tanya?"

Aku nyengir,"Apakah, apakah ada alasan khusus memilih model latihan berlari menyusuri sungai seperti ini? Apakah jaraknya sesuai untuk meningkatkan ketahanan fisik atau bagaimana?" tanyaku semangat ala Yukimitsu, yang sekarang lagi ngos-ngosan.

"Hmmm…," Hiruma berpikir,"Mungkin benar, tapi bukan itu alasannya."

Aku menoleh ke Mamori. Ia juga terlihat penasaran.

"Jadi apa dong Kak?" tanyaku polos.

"Itu karena…," Hiruma menjawab dengan tampang serius, namun tiba-tiba ia berbelok,"Itu karena aku ingin beli soda dingin di situ," jawabnya dengan nada tanpa dosa sambil ngacir ke swalayan di seberang sana.

Hampir saja aku terguling dari sepatu rodaku kalau Kak Mamori tidak memegang lenganku.

-xxx-

"Besok pagi kalian harus kumpul di sini, karena besok adalah persiapan terakhir kita sebelum melawan Shinryuuji. Mengerti kalian?"

"Mengerti!"

"Bagus. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahatkan tubuh sialan kalian."

Latihan selesai. Anak-anak agak kaget dengan latihan yang diakhiri lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi mumpung Hiruma belum berubah pikiran, mereka langsung ke ruang ganti dengan riang.

Aku sedang membereskan bola-bola amefuto dan memasukkannya ke troli. Beres, sekarang menaruh troli ini tempatnya. Saat aku agak jauh, kulihat dari ujung mataku bahwa Hiruma sedang mendekati Mamori…seperti sedang menyerahkan sesuatu…apa ya?

Aku kembali berakting mendorong troli itu pergi ketika Hiruma berjalan ke arahku menuju _club house_. Hmmm…apa yang diserahkannya pada Mamori?

Akhirnya aku berbalik dan berteriak heboh,"KAK MAMORI! ADA UFO!"

Mamori yang sedang termenung jadi kaget dan menjatuhkan…secarik kertas.

"Waw waw waw apa iniiii?" tanyaku jahil sambil mengambil kertas itu. Bet! Sekejap saja Mamori langsung mengambilnya.

"Dasar jahil!" tegurnya dengan muka merah. Aku cekikikan.

Jangan remehkan agen rahasia no.8 ini ya, meskipun hanya sebentar tapi aku sudah bisa membaca isi dari secarik kertas itu.

Hehehe.

Pengintaian dimulai!

_ To : Manajer Sialan_

_ Place : Red Note Café_

_ Time : 5 p.m._

_ Pakai gaun sialanmu dan jangan permalukan aku dengan wajahmu yang jelek itu._

_-Hiruma Y._

[Flowers Chapter 9, the end.]

AGENTS' BIO

Name : Aoihoshi Hana

Birthday : December, 31st  
Zodiac : Capricorn  
Blood Type : B

Height : 155 cm

Weight : 43 kg

Siblings : none  
Hobbies : Drawing, writing, American football

Hair : Brown Black  
Eyes : Black

Phobia : Spiders or Arachnida

Name : Niwa Masato

Birthday : February, 17th

Zodiac : Aquarius

Blood Type : Unknown

Height : 170 cm

Weight : 66 kg

Siblings : one younger stepbrother

Hobbies : Soccer, playing play station

Hair : Black

Eyes : Brown

Phobia : Dogs

A-ha-haa! Chapter ini pendek lagi? Maafkan dakuuu! Tapi chapter 10 dan 11 dijamin panjang ceritanya! ;)

Pembatas cerita terpaksa aku ganti karena internetku lagi error..aku ngaplod lewat HP T^T

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic-ku dan juga mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata ^^

Mind to review? Kritik, saran maupun pertanyaan silakan! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Oh, yaa…aku terpikir untuk membuat sekuel dari Flowers dengan genre fantasy adventure…sertakan pendapat kalian juga ya!

Sankyuu~ everyoneeee~!


	10. A Night to Remember

Halo semuanyaaaa! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Senangnya bisa kembali hadir dengan apdetan Flowers. Hehehe! Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua pembaca dan peripyu…saya balas sekalian di sini saja boleh kaaaan? *puppy eyes*

**Wanna be reviewer: **doumo arigatou! Mohon maaf kalau yang kemarin-kemarin pendek, tapi yang ini dijamin ceritanya panjang! Terima kasih dukungannya!

**Raiha Laf Qyaza: **thanks! Iya benar itu onigiri, tapi yang di bekal Hana bukan onigiri..hm…coba kita bayangkan: nasi, dicetak dengan mangkuk jadi berbentuk bundar, lalu di atasnya diberi hiasan nori yang sudah dipotong-potong lalu dibuat semirip mungkin dengan bola sepak. Begitulah… ^^

**Chopiezu: **Ah, Chopiezu! *cubit* jadi kaget kamu ikutan review, ke ke ke~! Iya habisnya kelihatannya banyak yang senang…hahaha bukannya kamu udah tau aib dia!*ini rahasia kita* Soal sekuel kan udah kita gelar rapat paripurna di kelasmu…sambil ngeliatin temen-temenmu main parampaapaangituh? Benar-benar rapat yang melelahkan, suara jadi serak, kertas habis dicoret-coret…setelah ini masih harus banyak-banyak cari materi cerita. Oh ya lupa, makasih ya! xD

**Vhy otome: **tentuuuu! Sankyuuuu~!

**Youichi Hikari: **hehehehe! Iya, syukurlah…wah wah…terima kasih hehhehe…jadi terharu!

**Violet7orange**: hahahaha ketipu ya? xP*author kurangajar* Iya, boleh boleh boleh dibaca… ^^

**Pablo hirunata: ** gyaaa! Maafkan dakuuu! Tanpa sadar jadi gak ada hirumamonya!*menggampar diri sendiri* begitulah, kali ini silakan hirumamonya…

**Kurochi agitohana: **kekekekekke! Uhm…masuk sekolah kira-kira jam 8 atau 8.30, Mamo datang ke rumah Hana jam 7.15…dari rumah hana ke sekolah sih dekat tapi dari rumah Mamo ke Hana jauh, jadi jadi kira-kira…

…

Mepet ya waktunya, tapi tidak apa, ini kan hanya fanfic…*author egois, plak!*

Iya jadi triple couple, ndak pa pa thooo? ^^

**Ciel Linda Chisai**: hwehhheeey! Terima kasih! Ya namanya juga Hana! Iya…uhm…summary-nya akan kuberikan segera. Sankyuu!

**Chara-chii12**: iya benar! Mana, mana? *dilempar bola sepak* hwehehehehe…terima kasih!

**Riichan LuvHiru**: iya, sabar ya…nanti juga jadi hahahaha! Wah, syuurlah kalau ada yang senang dengan couple OC ini. Doumo arigatou!

**Arisu Hiromi – Saekawa**: ah, daijoubu… benarkah? Apakah balesan ripyuku terlihat seperti sedang kesal? Wah, kalo gitu aku minta maaf ya...saya nggak kesel sama sekali kok, maaf kalau menyinggung perasaan -_-

Tentu Hana akan mengintai! Sama Niwa-kun juga!

Kenapa Niwa-kun tak diketahui? Hoi, Niwaaaa!

Masato: ya?

Undine: apa?

Masato: nggak tahu.

Undine: baiklah. Itu dia alasannya. Oh ya Masato, kalo ada kesempatan jangan lupa cek golongan darahmu, ya…

Terima kasih ripyunya! Ah, nggak…sama sekali tidak mengecewakan…semua ripyu itu membahagiakan, mungkin saya aja yang njawabnya menyinggung perasaan, jadi saya mohon maaf ya…

**RisaLoveHiru: **hehehe. Terima kasih, kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silakan! Apa yang akan dilakukan hirumamo? Kita lihat aja, kekekeke! Iya ya! Selalu mengintai! Undine jadi teringat cerita favorit undine…**Two Spies!** Hehehehe! Waktu liat tempat di Two Spies adalah bianglala….aku senang sih, tapi agak kaget juga soalnya aku juga mau pakai temapt itu untuk cerita ini…kurasa bianglala memang tempat yang sangat keren! Jadi **aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya** kalau ada kesamaan tempat, dan ini **bukan disengaja**…kuharap Senpai Risa mau mengerti, begitu juga dengan semuanya…

**ShiroNeko**: hahaha tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih banyak dan selamat datang!

**Chiyo churippu: **arigatou! Saya akan berusaha!

**Ririn Cross: **hore juga ah! Wah kalo gitu traktirannya dobel ni, fufufufu! Kenapa sekuelnya fantasy? Iya kamu benar, **karena di sekuel-nya nanti, **Hana dan para alumni Deimon akan berpetualang di dunia sihir! Semacam itulah…

Hana memiliki kemampuan sihir sejak lahir. Dan di dunia Hana kekuatan sihir yang diberikan oleh penyihir pada orang biasa tidak akan bertahan lama.

**Readers: **wah, nggak muncul ya padahal udah diketik…itu aku nemu dari jpopasia, kamu nyari di animelyrics juga bisa, atau pas search di google keywordnya misalnya begini: Blaze Line-Back on lyrics with English translation. Wahahaha…maaf ya, iya terima kasih! Yang ini dijamin panjang! x9

…**: **ano, apa kamu tidak menuliskan nama? Hehehe… terima kasih banyak pujiannya…iya ini diapdet kok…terima kasih banyak dukungannya!

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_Than tonight's gonna be a good good night…_

**Flowers (A HiruMamo and SenaSuzu songfic)**

**Chapter Ten: A Night to Remember**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: I Gotta Feeling-Black Eyed Peas, A Night to Remember-High School Musical 3, Fly Me to The Moon-Frank Sinatra, Eurobeat-DR. LOVE, Boogie Wonderland-Earth, Wind, and Fire**

**Disclaimer Place: Blue Note Café Jazz Tokyo, 5-13-3 Minami-Aoyama Minato-ku Tokyo**

Berikut adalah isi dari secarik kertas yang berhasil kubaca:

To : Manajer Sialan

Place : Red Note Café

Time : 5 p.m.

Pakai gaun sialanmu dan jangan permalukan aku dengan wajahmu yang jelek itu.

-Hiruma Y.

Misi hari ini adalah, aku akan mengintai Hiruma dan Mamori yang akan bertemu di Red Note café jam 5 sore, sedangkan Masato akan mengintai Sena dan Suzuna yang akan bertemu di taman kota sebelum pergi belanja ke Department Store.

Aku siap dengan kaus-_cardigan_, _flat shoes_, dan _skinny jeans_. Masato memakai _polo shirt_ hitam favoritnya. Kami juga memakai kacamata hitam—agar tidak ketahuan. Sekarang, kami berangkat ke tempat pengintaian masing-masing.

_Guess now its official  
Cant back out, cant back out (no)  
Getting ready for the night of nights  
The night of nights, alright  
Dont Panic (Panic!)_

-xxx-

Normal POV

"Uugghh…," Mamori berputar-putar di kamarnya, memikirkan pesan dari Hiruma tadi sore.

"'Pakai gaun sialanmu'. Pasti dia menyuruhku pergi dengan memakai gaun…berarti sudah benar," gumamnya, mencoba mengartikan instruksi kaptennya itu. Mamori berputar di depan cermin, ia memakai _red satin halter neck dress_ dengan kalung dan gelang silver sebagai aksesoris. Untuk sepatunya, ia memakai _pump shoes_ hitam berhias bunga mawar yang juga berwarna hitam di bagian depan. Rambut cokelatnya yang sudah pendek hanya dipakaikan _hairclip_—dengan aksen sama: mawar hitam.

_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?  
Dude I don't think we have the choice  
Yeah it's the night of all nights  
Gotta look just right  
Dressing to impress the boys_

Mamori tersenyum. Sekarang, ia menganalisa pesan Hiruma berikutnya: jangan permalukan aku dengan wajahmu yang jelek itu.

"Memangnya wajahku jelek ya…?" gadis itu kembali bergumam, sambil mendekatkan wajah blasterannya ke cermin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan memakai make up natural saja.

"Baiklah…," Mamori memulaskan _lip gloss shade pink_ ke bibirnya, lalu mengambil _clutch_ berwarna merah yang tergeletak di kasur. Ia siap berangkat dan berjalan ke pintu, sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

_Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?  
Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me_

"Bagaimana…," ekspresinya berubah panik,"…BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU PERGI KE SANAAAA?" Mamori menjerit,"MASA NAIK BUS?"

_It's the night of our nightmares  
It's the night of our dreams  
It's too late to back out of it.  
Hey, makeovers, massages.  
Don't know what a corsage is.  
Been waiting all our lives for this._

Terpikir olehnya untuk naik taksi, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel.

"Mamo-chaaaan!" Nyonya Anezaki memanggil,"Kau sudah dijempuuuut!"

Mamori terkesiap. Dijemput? Oleh siapa?

Cepat-cepat ia keluar kamar dan menuju ke depan rumahnya.

"Dijemput siapa, Okaa—"

Mamori terperangah melihat limosin merah bergaris hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya.

"-san…," ia menutup mulut.

"Mamo-chan? Kau mau kencan dengan siapa?" tanya ibunya dengan wajah penasaran dan kagum. Nyonya Anezaki bukanlah ibu-ibu lebay tukang gosip seperti Kobayakawa Mihae, sahabatnya alias ibunya Sena. Jadi, Mamori sedikit lega.

"Aku…aku tidak berkencan, Bu…," ucap Mamori dengan wajah memerah.

Pintu limosin terbuka, dan turunlah seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi.

"Maaf…," pemuda itu mengangkat topi,"Apa benar anda Nona Anezaki Mamori?"

"I-iya…itu aku…," jawab Mamori ragu-ragu.

"Ah, syukurlah…," pemuda itu menghela nafas lega,"Begini, saya diancam—maksudku, ditugaskan Tuan Hiruma Youichi untuk menjemput Nona."

"Hiruma? Jadi, aku akan ke Red Note café dengan limosin ini? Hiruma yang menyuruhmu?" Mamori begitu kaget. Dilihatnya plat nomor limosin itu.

Y 4 HA-1.

Plat nomor ajaib begitu pasti cuma Hiruma yang punya.

"S-silakan, Nona Anezaki. Saya yang akan mengantar Anda…," pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Mamori dengan sedikit gugup,"Lebih baik cepat. Karena kalau terlambat rahasia saya bisa tersebar di internet—maksud saya, saya bisa ditegur oleh Tuan Hiruma…"

Mamori tersenyum maklum, lalu berpamitan pada ibunya,"Ibu, aku pergi dulu."

"Baik-baik ya, dengan kaptenmu," jawab Nyonya Anezaki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apaan sih Ibu ini!" Mamori mengelak sambil masuk ke dalam limosin. Interiornya ternyata sangat mewah, tidak kalah bagus dengan penampilan luarnya.

"Kita berangkat," ujar pemuda tadi, segera mengemudikan mobil menuju Red Note café.

_Its gonna be a night (can't wait)  
To remember (aw man)  
Come on now, big fun (alright)  
Its gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
We'll never ever ever forget_

-xxx-

Hana's POV

Red Note café adalah sebuah kafe live music jazz. Dari luar terlihat kafe tersebut berpintu kaca dan juga berjendela lebar (buat aku mengintip nanti, tapi karena berbahaya jadi aku akan memakai sedikit sihir ^^v). Di pintu masuknya terdapat _banner_ kecil yang menjuntai ke bawah bertuliskan Red Note Tokyo bergambar not balok seperempat ketukan dengan tulisan JAZZ di bawahnya. Interiornya _cozy_ dan mewah, dengan bar di pojok, meja-meja untuk 2 orang hingga meja panjang untuk banyak orang, dan panggung tentunya. Jika melihat ke atas maka akan ada _lighting_ untuk panggung. Panggungnya sendiri diberi _backdrop_ gorden yang diterangi lampu kemerahan, peralatan musik sudah tersedia di sana. Dua TV _screen_ terpasang di kedua sisi panggung sebelah atas. Di tiap meja diletakkan lampu kecil berwarna kuning—terlihat seperti lilin.

_Amazingly awesome place._

Wuaah…kapan ya aku bisa masuk ke sana?

Saat sedang terpana melihat tempat itu, tiba-tiba karpet merah panjang tergelar di hadapanku.

Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi dan bertopi sedang menuntun malaikat bergaun merah.

_Gettin Ready, Get Gettin Ready  
Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready_

"HYA!"

Aku kembali memakai _sunglass_-ku dan bersembunyi ke balik pohon yang terletak di tengah jalanan pertokoan. Kulihat wajah Mamori merona merah karena semua orang memerhatikan dia—turun dari limosin dengan _red carpet_ yang digelar untuknya, menuju pintu masuk Red Note café. Limosin itu diparkir di depan jalan masuk pertokoan, dan Mamori dituntun sampai sini. Meskipun tidak terletak di tepi jalan raya, rupanya Red Note café tetaplah kafe musik jazz yang populer. Begitu Mamori memasuki kafe, aku segera beranjak ke tempat mengintai.

"Nona Anezaki Mamori?" seorang _waiter_ senior membukakan pintu dan menyambut Mamori.

"I-iya…saya…," jawab Mamori gugup. Kepalanya agak pusing karena segala hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Selamat datang di Red Note café. Mari saya antar ke meja anda," _waiter_ itu menggestur agar Mamori mengikutinya. Mamori mengambil nafas lalu mengembuskannya, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah meja untuk dua orang. _Waiter_ itu mengambil papan bertuliskan _reserved_ dari atas meja dan mempersilakan Mamori duduk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah anda ingin memesan minuman? _Waiter_ dari bar akan langsung mengantarkannya pada anda," kata _waiter_ itu sambil menyodorkan daftar menu. Mamori membacanya sekilas-sekilas, mencari minuman yang tidak beralkohol. _Beer, champagne, whisky…cocktails…non-alcoholic drinks…_

"Ini saja," kata Mamori sambil menunjuk salah satu minuman yang paling familier: _fresh orange juice_. Sempat terpikir olehnya dimana Hiruma sekarang, namun meminum sesuatu mungkin bisa meredakan kebingungannya.

_Its gettin' later already should be there._

"Baiklah, akan saya pesankan," _waiter_ itu menoleh ke arah bar," Youichi! Segera antarkan _Fresh Orange Juice_ untuk nona ini ya!"

Youichi?

…

Hhh…siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"_Roger, boss_!" seorang cowok jangkung dengan rambut pirang yang _spiky_, memakai setelan _waiter_ lengkap sedang menuju ke meja Mamori sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas _orange juice_ di atasnya.

"Silahkan, ini pesanan anda!" kata Hiruma dengan nada riang gembira dan ekspresi jahil-dua-taring.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Mamori datar dengan ekspresi menahan kesal. Dia tidak menatap _devil waiter_ di sampingnya.

"Ooh, anda sedang menunggu Tuan Hiruma Youichi?" jawab Hiruma pura-pura bodoh sambil meletakkan gelas di meja,"Dia sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Kalau begitu biar saya panggilkan, silahkan anda tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya riang lalu melesat ke ruang karyawan.

"Dia itu…," Mamori menghela nafas.

Saat gadis itu menoleh ke pintu ruang karyawan yang terbuka, dia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)  
To remember (That's for sure)  
Come on now, big fun (Alright!)  
It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)  
To last forever (forever more)  
Well never ever ever forget._

Hiruma Youichi, keluar dari ruang karyawan dan melangkah dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku. Hiruma memakai kemeja motif _leopard_ favoritnya, senada dengan setelan hitam yang dia kenakan. Dia memakai sepatu pantofel hitamnya seperti biasa. Pakaian yang dia pakai benar-benar pas di badannya yang ramping. Aura jahilnya hilang sama sekali. Ia tiba di meja Mamori dan nyengir lebar, Mamori telah berdiri menyambutnya. Mereka saling bertatapan—mungkin baru menyadari kalau seseorang yang mereka nantikan telah berdiri di depan mata.

_Who's that girl? (Shes so fine)  
Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)  
Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)  
You'll never really notice, but you probably should_

Mulutku setengah terbuka. Mamori benar-benar cantik dan anggun, sedangkan Hiruma benar-benar—_well_, maafkan aku Kak Mamori, tapi dia sungguh…

_Devilishly handsome._

"Yo, manajer sialan," sapa Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan taring-taringnya.

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori terpana sesaat, lalu tersadar,"Kau ini! Tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke sini, tahu-tahu ada limosin di depan rumah…aaaah kau iniiii!" sentak Mamori meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kekeke…," Hiruma terkekeh,"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, dasar manajer merepotkan!"

"Aku kaget! Kau tidak memberitahukan detilnya padaku!" protes Mamori.

"Ya, ya, terserah," Hiruma menjawab malas, lalu duduk di kursinya. Mamori ikut duduk.

"_WAITER_ SIALAN! MINTA _ESPRESSO AMERICANO_, SEKARANG!" Hiruma berteriak sambil menembakkan senapan yang ia ambil entah darimana. Mamori mencak-mencak.

Aku tertawa. Semakin penasaran saja, apa yang sedang direncanakan Hiruma, ya?

"Ini notesmu," Hiruma melemparkan sesuatu dari tasnya (yang ternyata diletakkan di bawah kursi).

"Hah?" Mamori mengambil _notebook_ itu dengan bingung.

Hiruma mengeluarkan VAIO putih,"Kita susun strategi untuk melawan Shinryuuji besok. Mereka benar-benar tidak dapat diremehkan, jadi mungkin kita harus membuat rencana berlapis. Selama masih ada kemungkinan untuk menang, maka aku akan pastikan kita pasti bisa menang," Hiruma berkata dengan lancarnya sambil tersenyum seram.

_What the hell?_ Ke kafe mewah begini cuma buat kerja?

Mamori terperangah melihat Hiruma yang baru saja meminum _espresso_-nya.

"Aku susah-susah berdandan dan malu setengah mati karena berjalan di _red carpet_ waktu ke sini…ke kafe ini dan kita di sini untuk menyusun strategi?" dahinya berkerut.

"Tentu saja! Turnamennya besok! Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan, cerewet?" bentak Hiruma.

"Hhh…," Mamori memegangi kepalanya, lalu pasrah mengikuti perintah quarterback itu. Berikutnya, adegan mendikte, tulis menulis dan berdiskusi.

"Dasar Hiruma blo'on! Kamu cuma nggak bisa bilang langsung, 'kan?" aku marah-marah.

Beberapa orang yang lewat menatapku bingung.

"G-gomenasai….," kataku sambil cengar-cengir. Fiuuuh…sabar, sabar. Sekarang tentukan langkah selanjutnya. Tetap di sini atau…

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka benar-benar bekerja…kakiku sakiiit…

Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk mencari pengganjal perut saja. Sekarang pukul enam petang. Sebetulnya aku ingin beli cream puff Kariya, tapi tokonya agak jauh dari sini…hmmm…apa ya?

Ah! Ada gerai Creamy Crepe di seberang! Langsung saja aku pergi ke sana. Crepe hangat pasti enak di cuaca musim gugur begini.

"Irasshaimase!" seorang gadis dibalik mesin kasir menyapaku,"Ingin pesan apa?"

"Hmmm…chotto matte kudasai…," kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk menu yang terdapat di atas gerai. Azuki crepe? Nggak begitu suka kacang merah. Strawberry crepe? Ew…manis banget pasti. Oh, ini saja!

"ChocoNut Crepe-nya satu, minumnya…mmm…air mineral!" kataku riang.

Aku menyodorkan sejumlah uang pas, lalu menunggu crepe-ku dibuat. Mmm…harumnya enak sekali…

Tak lama, crepe-ku sudah matang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku pergi duduk di bangku yang ada di tengah pertokoan. Semakin malam makin ramai saja tempat ini.

Saat sedang asyik memakan crepe yang hangat dan crispy, aku melihat dua sosok yang sangat kukenal—yang satu gendut dan yang satu berbadan kekar. Seperti…oom-oom yang sedang jalan bareng pemuda gendut.

"Hana-chaaan!" yang gendut memakai _jumper_ cokelat memanggilku. Sedangkan yang berbadan kekar memakai jaket abu-abu hanya tersenyum.

"Kak Kurita! Kak Musashi!" aku berdiri dari bangkuku.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kurita riang.

"Sedang jalan-jalan," jawabku seadanya.

"Hoo…begitu…," Kurita tersenyum lalu melihat ke crepe yang sedang kupegang,"Mmm…"

Aku tertawa,"Kakak mau?"

"Hah? Bolehkah?"

"Boleeeh…," aku mencuil crepe-ku sebagian dan memberikannya pada Kurita. Kurita langsung melahapnya.

"Wah…cokelat kacang…enak sekaliii…"

"Kau ini," Musashi menegur sahabatnya,"Dia 'kan sedang memakannya, kenapa malah kau minta?"

"Daijoubu, Musashi-senpai," aku tersenyum,"Kakak berdua sedang apa?"

"Aku ingin mentraktir Hiruma dan Musashi makan ramen di sana," Kurita menunjuk sebuah warung ramen di belakangnya,"Ramennya enak sekali! Apa Hana mau juga?"

"Wah, crepe-ku saja belum habis, Kak. Aku masih kenyang," tolakku halus.

"Begitu…," Kurita mengangguk-angguk,"Tak apa!"

Aku cengengesan,"Terus, kok cuma berdua? Kak Hiruma mana?"

Saat bertanya begitu, aku bisa merasakan pandangan curiga dari Musashi.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya, tapi…," Kurita merengut sedih,"Dia bilang sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana…"

"Sudahlah," Musashi menghiburnya,"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, dia hanya ingin sendirian."

"Iya. Tidak masalah sih," Kurita tersenyum,"Musashi! Ayo kita segera masuk! Aku lapar!"

"Kau duluan saja," jawab Musashi,"Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah. Kau pesan apa?" tanya Kurita sambil berjalan menuju warung ramen.

"Samakan saja dengan punyamu," jawab Musashi santai. Sial. Orang ini pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku.

"Jadi…," Musashi benar-benar menatapku sekarang,"Dimana si setan tukang bohong itu?"

"Hah? Siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura bego.

"Masih mau bohong juga?" Musashi nyengir.

"Aku nggak ngerti ah," elakku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu," Musashi tersenyum,"Yang jelas aku bisa pastikan dia sedang bersenang-senang. Itu bagus, daripada begadang sendirian di kamar, di depan laptop, memikirkan strategi untuk besok," ujar Musashi menceritakan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

Aku tersenyum,"Kalau gitu Kakak santai saja…"

"MUSASHI! PESANANNYA SUDAH DATANG! AYO KITA MAKAAAN!" suara _stereo mega bass_ terdengar dari warung ramen.

"Ya, ya, aku ke sana!" sahut Musashi sambil berbalik dan pergi.

Saat aku akan duduk kembali, kudengar suara Musashi.

"Hei…Aoihoshi!"

Aku menoleh.

"Aku titip temanku," cowok berwajah tua itu tersenyum, lalu berlari ke warung ramen.

'_Wake up with yawn it's dawning, I'm still alive!'_

"Agen no.8 disini," jawabku mengangkat telepon.

"Agen no.5 melapor…," suara Masato terdengar sayup-sayup ditengah keramaian.

"Silahkan laporannya, agen no.5!"

-xxx-

Normal POV

"YA~! SENAAA!"

Suzuna yang memakai _halter top_ berwana pink, _hot pants denim_ dan _inline skate_ meluncur dengan riang. Ia baru saja membelikan _ice cream cone_ untuk Sena.

"Bagaimana jaketnya, bagus 'kan?"

Sena memandangi jaket yang baru dibelinya bersama Suzuna. Cowok itu memakai kaus berwarna biru muda, celana jeans _straight cut_ hitam dan sneakers.

"Bagus!" Sena tertawa,"Aku suka sekali!"

Suzuna jadi _blushing_ mendengarnya, namun ia menahan rasa senangnya,"YA~! Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang memilihkan!" ujarnya nyombong.

"Untuk itulah aku mengajakmu, pilihanmu akan selalu bagus," Sena berkata sambil tersenyum pada gadis berambut biru keunguan dihadapannya.

Suzuna hanya tersenyum malu.

"HIE! Es krimnya!" Sena mengingatkan es krim yang sedang dipegang Suzuna mulai meleleh.

"Ya ampun!" Suzuna buru-buru memberikan _cone_ milik Sena dan mereka berdua langsung memakannya.

"Wah, cokelat enak yah…," kata Sena polos sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Benarkah? Aku beli rasa vanilla…coba yang cokelat ya!"

Dengan santainya Suzuna mencicipi _ice cone_ Sena. Cowok kalem itu langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Wah, manis ya!" komentar Suzuna sambil tertawa.

'Manis seperti wajahmu,' Sena berkata dalam hati.

"Habis ini kita kemana nih?" tanya Suzuna.

"HIE? Uhmmm," Sena berpikir keras. Ia masih ingin bersama Suzuna…tapi kemana?

"AH! Kita ke taman bermain saja!"

"TAMAN BERMAIN? YA~! TANOSHII!" Suzuna senang sekali sampai-sampai hampir menjatuhkan es krimnya.

"A-Ayo, cepat!" ajak Sena semangat meskipun agak gugup. Terlintas sebuah rencana di benaknya. Suzuna mengikuti langkah cowok itu sambil tersenyum sayang.

-xxx-

Hana's POV

"Jadi, sekarang kamu ke taman bermain?" tanyaku heboh.

"Iya. Berisik banget disini. Emang kenapa kamu kok heboh gitu?"

"AKU MAU NAIK BIANGLALAAAAAA…."

"Kumat deh!" protesnya,"Kalau aku mendingan ke kafe jazz yang lebih _prestise_ gitu lho…"

"Buuuu…," aku merengut.

"Ya sudah," ia mengakhiri pembicaraan,"Baik-baik disana, ya."

"Iya. Kamu juga," aku tersenyum,"Selamat bertugas."

Click.

Aku mulet sedikit sebelum berdiri untuk membuang sampah makanan-minumanku. Kulihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan kananku. Setengah tujuh lewat.

Kuputuskan kembali mengintai.

Mamori terkejut saat Hiruma tiba-tiba menutup laptopnya—tepat setelah beberapa orang yang sepertinya pemain _live music_ hari ini memasuki panggung.

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" tanya Mamori. Mereka telah membicarakan BANYAK hal tentang pertandingan besok sambil memakan makanan yang mereka pesan kemudian. Mamori menatap piring bekas _Marinated Salmon with Fennel Vinaigrette_ (makanan apaan nih?) di depannya, lalu Hiruma.

"Bukan hanya fisik yang perlu istirahat, otak juga," kata Hiruma.

"Baguslah," Mamori terenyum dan menutup notebooknya lega.

Hiruma melirik kebelakang—ke panggung,"Sudah mulai, ya…," senyum setan mengerikan itu muncul. Firasat Mamori buruk. Hiruma melahap suapan terakhir _caviar_ (sebetulnya nama menu ini panjaaang…tapi saya singkat) di piringnya dengan sembrono, meminum _espresso_-nya, lalu berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?"

Ia tak menjawab, setan itu lalu memposisikan dirinya di samping kursi Mamori, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Mamori berkedip,"Apa?"

"Kita dansa," ujar Hiruma datar dengan wajah _poker face_ andalannya.

"HAH? HMP—"

Hiruma dengan kesal membekap mulut Mamori yang berteriak kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma dengan wajah malu,"Apa-apaan sih Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma yang sudah kedua kali membekap mulut gadis itu balas marah-marah,"Kau ini wanita tapi tidak kewanitaan sama sekali! Jangan teriak!"

"Kau mengagetkanku," Mamori berpikir sesaat,"Kau SELALU mengagetkanku!" Mamori menarik nafas,"Kau SELALU bertindak semaumu, seenaknya, kau ini selalu kasar dan ego—"

"DIAM!"

Teriakan Hiruma membuat takut semua orang di café. Termasuk pengunjung. Dan pegawai. Dan juga band yang sedang bersiap memainkan lagu.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Teriakan Mamori membuat semua orang di café tercengang. Termasuk pengunjung. Dan pegawai. Dan juga band yang sedang bersiap memainkan lagu.

Termasuk…Hiruma.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang paling berani melawannya.

"Tch, baiklah, cerewet," Hiruma berdecak menahan marah,"Terserah kau saja. Ayo cepat," Hiruma kembali menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kemana?"

"DANSA, BAKA."

"K-kita—kau benar-benar mengajakku berdansa?" Mamori terheran-heran. Kerasukan malaikat macam apa Hiruma ini?

"Hoo," Hiruma tersenyum jahil,"Jadi manajer sialan ini tidak bisa berdansaaaa?"

_Gasp!_

"Sembarangan. Aku bisa. Aku hanya malu, tau," jawabnya berbohong.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Dengan penuh rasa gengsi dan malu, akhirnya Mamori menyambut tangan Hiruma. Hiruma menjentikkan jari tangan kirinya, dan keluarlah seorang penyanyi yang akan mengiringi mereka berdansa. Musik dimulai.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"Apa?" Hiruma menggiring Mamori ke depan panggung, ke lantai dansa.

"Bukankah jadwal _live music_ hari ini adalah Satoru Shionoya Trio? Kenapa…yang main malah Frank Sinatra Jr.?"

"Aku maunya Sinatra Jr. Ya kusuruh saja dia datang ke sini. Satoru Shionoya Trio bisa main kapan-kapan."

"Hhh…," Mamori menghela nafas.

Suara intro musik mulai mengalun. Sepertinya aku mengenal lagu ini…lagu apa ya…

Sambil mengingat, aku bersorak melihat _progress_ Hiruma. Gitu kek, dari tadi!

Mamori berdebar-debar. Dia tidak bisa berdansa. Tangan kanan Hiruma telah berada di pinggang Mamori, dan yang kiri menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Jangan mematung begitu, baka. Musiknya sudah mulai."

"Aku, aku tidak bisa…," Mamori hampir menangis karena setengah malu setengah gugup.

"Makanya jangan sok," ledek Hiruma,"Ikuti saja gerakanku."

Mamori mengangguk lemah.

Hiruma menatap lurus ke depan dan mengeluarkan perintah,"Sekarang, letakkan tangan sialanmu itu di pinggangku, lalu ikuti langkah kakiku."

Mamori melakukan perintah Hiruma dengan takut-takut.

Hiruma mulai melangkah menuntunnya. Mamori tidak pernah menyangka cowok sekasar ini bisa dansa dengan musik _bossa nova_. Memang pada dasarnya Mamori jenius, sebentar saja dia sudah bisa mengikuti Hiruma.

Saat itu aku menyadari lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan ini. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Lagu ini 'kan…

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

"_Breath taking_…," kataku melihat mereka berdua berdansa perlahan mengikuti musik yang _slow_ itu. Sepertinya ini lebih ke versinya Diana Krall, deh…

Hiruma nyengir saat menyadari Mamori sudah bisa mengimbangi gerakannya. Hiruma sendiri baru belajar hari ini lewat DVD. Diam-diam tentunya.

Mamori merasakan kedua pipinya panas, saat Hiruma menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

_In other words_

_Hold my hand_

_In other words_

_Baby kiss me_

"Hihihihi…," aku cekikikan sendiri. Tentu saja lagu keren macam ini yang cocok buat dansa! Masa' dansa pakai Eurobeat!

_(Go!)This music makes me feel the fire and_

_(Go!) This ray beamin' me right to the top_

_(Go!) Just move your head and get me higher and_

_(Go!) Tonight is only me and you_

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori berbisik,"Jangan cepat-cepat, dong…"

"Ini sudah paling pelan, gadis sialan. Ikuti dengan benar. Jangan bikin malu lagi, awas kau! Kutendang keluar kau nanti," jawab Hiruma ketus banget.

"Iya iya!" ujar Mamori nggak kalah ketus. Sekilas ia melihat setan tampan dihadapannya. 'Wajahnya serius sekali…sebetulnya apa maksud dia dengan mengajakku berdansa seperti ini?' batin Mamori. Tak terasa posisi mereka lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya…

"Hiru—"

"Ckkk! Diamlah! Musiknya tidak kedengaran!"

Mamori membungkam mulutnya.

_I need to touch your body touch your body girl_

_I don't want talk about it talk about it now_

_I need to move my body move my body_

_Please come wait for me_

"Heh. Bersiaplah," kata Hiruma sambil melirik ke bawah—ke Mamori.

"Hah?"

Mamori kembali mersakan firasat buruk saat melihat cengiran setan itu muncul.

"Akan kuhitung sampai tiga, kau lepaskan tangan kirimu dan bergeraklah ke samping kirimu, mengerti? Pegang tanganku kuat-kuat."

"Tapi—"

"Tiga!"

Mamori bergerak ke samping kirinya (setengah 'dilontarkan' oleh Hiruma), dan Hiruma menggenggam erat tangannya. Saat tiupan saxophone terdengar melengking, Hiruma menarik Mamori kembali—dan malaikat itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

_Eurobeat (Go!)_

_Let's make a sparkling ride_

_To the beat (Go!)]_

_We've got to move your head_

_Eurobeat (Go!)_

_This is the night so come_

_Move your feet (Go!)_

_We've got to have some fun_

"Waaaw…," ujarku sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pipi. Dasar Hiruma jahil. Bilang aja kalau pengen meluk Mamori, iya 'kan iya 'kan iya 'kan? Aah, lagipula apa yang kupikirkan? Masa' dansa pakai lagu buat para-para…

'_Woke up with yawn it's dawning, I'm still alive!'_

"Agen no.8, hehehehhehehehhehhe….," jawabku sambil ketawa sendiri.

"Ngapain kamu ketawa-tawa begitu?" tanya Masato heran.

"Kak Hiruma dan Kak Mamori lagi dansa pakai lagu Fly Me to the Moon…," jawabku dengan nada terkagum-kagum.

"Ck ck ck, ya ya ya…," dia berkomentar,"Aku mau memberi laporan _live_ dari bianglala taman bermain!"

"APA?"

-xxx-

Normal POV

"Wuaaaaaaaaw…"

Sena tertawa mendengar reaksi Suzuna. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam bianglala taman bermain, menunggu giliran berikutnya untuk berada di puncak lingkaran.

"Sena! Sena! Lihatlah! Kita bisa melihat seluruh kota!" Suzuna menempelkan wajahnya di jendela dan menunjuk-nunjuk lampu perkotaan di bawahnya.

"Iya, iya, aku melihatnya…," kata Sena kalem,"Jangan lihat ke bawah saja, lihat ke atas juga. Di langit pemandangannya juga indah," ujarnya.

"Mana? Mana?" Suzuna heboh mendongak ke langit,"Waaah! Kau benar, langitnya cerah! Bintangnya banyak!"

Sena tersenyum. Sudah lama ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan seperti ini berdua saja dengan Suzuna. Namun sesungguhnya ada kekhawatiran yang ia pendam di hatinya.

"Sena…," Suzuna memanggil, masih memandang indahnya langit malam,"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali," ia lalu menoleh pada Sena dan tersenyum.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau sudah mau menemaniku membeli jaket ini," ujar Sena malu-malu sambil menunjuk kantong belanjaannya.

Cowok itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Suzuna…tapi ia masih ragu apakah akan melakukannya atau tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat (yang sulitnya menandingi latihan Death March) akhirnya Sena berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak duduk disamping Suzuna.

"Sena?" Suzuna menoleh dengan bingung.

"Eh…bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Sena gugup.

"Tentu," jawab Suzuna. Ia tersenyum singkat dan kembali menerawang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba gondola bianglala bergerak naik, membawa mereka ke puncak. Suzuna yang terkejut refleks berpegangan pada Sena. Dan tak disangka—Sena menyandarkan cheerleader itu ke bahunya.

"Sena?"

Runningback itu hanya diam.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for all I worship and adore_

"Sena…"

Sena diam. Suzuna merasa khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku…," Sena akhirnya bersuara,"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aku cemaskan…"

"Ah, kau ini," Suzuna menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sena menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Wajah Suzuna memerah kembali,"Kau selalu saja cemas. Kali ini apalagi yang kaucemaskan?"

"Ano…soal pertandingan besok," air mukanya berubah sedih,"Aku akan melawan Shinryuuji, melawan Agon-san."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia—dia sangat menakutkan," ujar Sena,"Dan dia juga sangat hebat. Gerakannya sangat tidak bisa diduga. Aku yakin nantinya aku harus berhadapan dengan dia di lapangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, tekniknya juga—"

"Aaah kau ini!" protes Suzuna,"Kalau itu kau juga memilikinya, Sena! Lagipula kau sudah berlatih dengan keras, apa yang musti kautakutkan?"

"Iya, aku tahu…namun entah mengapa dia punya aura yang menyeramkan…," Sena mendesah,"Aku pernah mengahadapinya dulu. Waktu itu ia ingin mencelakakan Kak Mamori. Untung saja tidak terjadi hal gawat," Sena bercerita.

"Ditambah lagi kau merasa diincar ketika dia melemparkan bola tepat ke mata kananmu waktu drawing kemarin, benar 'kan?"

"I-iya…," Sena mengangguk.

"Sena, dengar," Suzuna menatap bola mata cokelat itu,"Kau punya kemampuan, kau sudah berlatih dengan keras, kau EYESHIELD 21, Sena," mata indigonya memberi pandangan agar Sena tetap mendengarkannya,"Dan yang kaubutuhkan tinggal keyakinan dari dalam dirimu. Bahkan…," Suzuna tersenyum lembut,"Bahkan kau punya aku yang akan mendukungmu."

Sena mengedipkan mata.

"Yakinlah kalau kau bisa, Sena."

Sena berpikir sesaat.

"Aku…"

"Akuu…?"

"Baiklah, aku yakin bisa!" jawab Sena mantap,"T-tapi, dengan satu syarat…"

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mendukungku, ya?" Sena bertanya sekasual mungkin, padahal jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Suzuna merasa perasaan yang aneh melingkupi hatinya, namun ia menjawab,"Aku berjanji," dan tersenyum.

Bianglala berputar turun, dan mereka menikmati waktu yang indah ini dengan bahagia.

Suzuna masih bersandar pada Sena, ia merasa nyaman bersamanya, dan Sena merasa senang karena Suzuna akan terus mendampinginya—seperti saat ini.

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_I love you_

-xxx-

Hana's POV

Mamori yang gugup berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi lengan itu tidak mau melepasnya. Hiruma memeluknya, sambil tetap bergerak perlahan mengikuti musik.

Mamori ingin memarahinya, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan nyaman ini…

"Pertandingan besok," terdengar suara yang berat dan serak,"Akan jadi pertandingan hidup mati."

Mamori menghela nafas. American football…memang ada lagi hal yang dipikirkan setan ini? Mamori jadi sedikit kesal.

"Wakarimashita, Hiruma-kun…tapi…dasar setan tidak sopan! Lepaskan…," pinta Mamori.

Alih-alih melepaskan malaikat itu, Hiruma semakin erat memeluknya. Mamori bisa mendengar bahwa jantung Hiruma juga berdetak lebih cepat, sama dengannya.

"Aku merasa kalau tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang denganmu, manajer sialan. Setan yang hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebelum pergi ke medan perang melawan dewa," ujar Hiruma datar dan wajahnya menakutkan.

Dewa, julukan untuk Shinryuuji Naga. Terbersit rasa khawatir dalam hati Mamori. Namun ia mengerti, menyampaikan itu hanya membuat Hiruma semakin terbebani. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya, dan bertatapan dengan Hiruma.

Biru safir bertemu hijau zamrud.

Meskipun malu setengah mati, Mamori meyakinkan dirinya untuk berkata,"Hey, kapten. Manajermu ada disini untuk mengurusi segalanya. Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian…," Mamori tersenyum,"Kita pasti bisa menang."

"Keh," Hiruma terkekeh sesaat. Aura menakutkan itu telah pergi.

_Fill my heart with songs_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for all I worship and adore_

Perlahan Mamori menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hiruma. Malaikat itu memejamkan mata dan berbisik padanya.

"_Fly me to the moon, devil._"

Ia melihat dari ujung matanya—setan itu tengah tersenyum.

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_In other words_

_I…love…_

…_you._

-xxx-

Normal POV

Sena dan Suzuna telah keluar dari area bianglala. Mereka saling tersenyum malu satu sama lain, dan berjalan melewati Masato yang sembunyi di balik tiang.

"Sena, kita pulang ya!" pinta Suzuna riang.

"Iya, akan kuantar," jawab Sena.

Masato menghela nafas lega.

"Misi selesai," ujarnya, lalu segera berangkat menuju Red Note Café.

-xxx-

Hana's POV

Aku merasa bahagia.

Koreksi, sangaaaaaaaaaat bahagia.

Mereka terlihat mesra sekali di lantai dansa, meskipun aku yakin tetap ada ledekan-ledekan di sela-sela percakapan.

Aku tertawa kecil. Selesai sudah. Hiruma menyelesaikan semuanya—dan bagianku juga sudah kukerjakan.

Tunggu, itu berarti…

Misi selesai?

"Hanaaaa!" suara seseorang memanggil.

Aku menoleh kebelakang,"Masato! Bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan sempurna malam ini—si Kobayakawa dan Taki itu," ujarnya melapor.

"Yoosh, Agen no.5! Laporan diterima!" kataku sambil menghormat.

"Ya! Dengan ini misi kita selesai!"

Aku langsung terdiam.

Selesai?

Masato yang sepertinya bisa membaca ekspresiku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Aku laper nih! Makan yuk, aku yang traktir!"

"Benarkah? Mau makan dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di sebelah sana katanya ada tempat makan yang enak, yuk!"

Aku berjalan mengikutinya. Kondisi pertokoan sangat ramai, aku memutuskan untuk memegangi ujung kemejanya supaya tidak tersesat.

"Pegang lenganku," katanya,"Nanti kamu ilang. Kamu 'kan orangnya nggak pernah hafal jalan."

"Sialan!" aku menghajarnya dari belakang dan berpegangan pada lengannya.

"Waktu aku bilang kalau seandainya kita bisa lebih dari sekadar partner…," terdengar suara ditengah keramaian,"Aku tidak bercanda, mmm…ngerti 'kan?"

"Ngerti…," aku menjawab.

"Jawabannya?"

Aku tertawa,"Emangnya harus sekarang?"

"Kalau bisa sih sekarang, hahaha…?" dia tertawa garing. Kami berhasil melewati kerumunan.

"Jawabannya….nggak…," aku memberi jeda hingga ia terkejut,"…Nggak nolak! Hahahahaha!" aku tertawa.

"Ya-ha!" dia mengungkapkan kegembiraannya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Hey! Jangan tiru-tiru bilang ya-ha!" protesku.

"Ya-haaaa!" teriaknya setengah meledek.

"Anak rese! Nyebelin!" balasku.

Tapi…

Aku suka, sih. ^^

_All the_

_Love in the world can't be gone_

_All the_

_Need to be loved can't be wrong…_

-xxx-

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, agen no.8."

"Terima kasih, pimpinan," jawabku sambil merebahkan diri ke kasur. Fuwah…nyaman sekali rasanya. Pimpinan langsung menelepon begitu aku sampai di rumah.

"Apakah kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

DEG!

"Aku…sudah…," ujarku ragu.

"Maafkan aku, agen no.8. Tapi, kau tahu aturannya, 'kan?" tanyanya seakan bisa membaca hatiku.

"T-tentu, pimpinan," jawabku.

Ya, peraturan.

Peraturan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Peraturan bahwa setiap agen yang telah selesai bertugas akan dikirim pulang—dan keberadaan dirinya di tempat yang ia kunjungi, termasuk memori orang-orang yang pernah ia temui dan mengingat dirinya akan dihapus agar tidak berdampak sistemik pada ruang dan waktu (?).

Aku sudah tahu kalau hari ini akan tiba…

"Magical Train akan menjemputmu dan Agen no.5 besok pagi. Sekali lagi, selamat ya," ujar pimpinan.

"Baik. Terima kasih…"

Click.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Besok aku akan pergi dan semua orang akan melupakan aku.

Aku, Aoihoshi Hana, akan menghilang…

Anggota baru Deimon Devil Bats itu…

Takkan ada lagi…

[Flowers Chapter 10, the end.]

Selesaaaaai! Dapet nggak romantisnya? Hehehehe!

Hiruma-kuuuun…ajak aku dansa juga doooooong!*author gaje*

Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku ya! Nggak terasa chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir, huuuuhuuuuuhuuuuuuu….

Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada teman-teman pembaca! Aku juga mohon maaf kalau selama ini ada salah baik pada cerita maupun hal lainnya. Jangan lupa review kalian ya! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!


	11. Blooming in Spring

Haa…*menghela nafas sambil memandang matahari terbenam*

Halo minna, bagaimanakah kabar kalian? Undine lagi sentimental nih, habisnya Flowers sudah sampai pada akhir kisahnya… oh ya untuk chap ini akan ada fantasy-nya…

Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca Flowers, semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review juga, terima kasih banyak…

**Just your reader: **terima kasih banyak ya…yah, apakah DDB masih mengingat Hana? Let's see! ^^

**Aleunaf Acsis: **halo! Terima kasih ya…untuk pertanyaan kamu sudah aku jawab lewat PM, ganbatte!

**Vhy otome: **hahaha…iya memang sedih, semoga chapter terakhir ini kamu suka ya…sankyuu!

**Wanna be reviewer: **hehehe…iya dong…kan udah janji! Iya, chapter ini ceritanya tamat. Hhaa..terima kasih banyak review dan dukungannya!

**Youichi Hikari:** iya benar, kenapa Hiruma-kun nggak dansa sama aku aja*dilempar pake Hail Mary Pass* agh….saya memang lemah dalam menuliskan gerakan. Sebetulnya yang kamu bilang benar juga kok…ngng, tapi seharusnya yang kuketik itu begini: tangan Mamo di bahu Hiru, tangan Hiru yang di pinggang Mamo. GAHH…saya akan lebih banyak belajar! Terima kasih dan mohon maaf! -_-

Oh iya untuk lagu yang di It Begins by A Cream Puff… Judulnya La La La Love Song, penyanyinya Toshinobu Kubota, OST-nya film Long Vacation. La la la laaa…*fals, digampar*

**Raiha Laf Qyaza: **terima kasih atas usulannya. Ehm…buatku sih, kalau pegang tangan berarti mereka gandengan, sedangkan kalau pegang lengan berarti Hana ngerangkul lengan Masato, ngng, seperti putri yang akan diantar oleh pangeran, begitulah aku membayangkannya hue he he ^^v

**Ciel Linda Chisai: **hehehe kamu suka makanan ya? Saya juga! Syukurlah kalau kamu menyukainya…nggak banyak dimodif dari yang di notes soalnya kemarin itu saya lagi diare*curcol* males mikir*egois* hehehe terima kasih yaa!

**Violet7orange**: terima kasih, terima kasih*salaman sambil ngangguk2*silakan dinikmati hidangannya…*emangnya resepsi pernikahan* eh tapi ceritanyan belum selesai, ini dia tamatnya… ^^v

**Riichan LuvHiru**: Aku harus bilang…doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Wah wah…s-saya jadi t-terharuu…huuuhuhuhuhuhu! Iya nih, hehehe…makasih ya… fic baru ada, Kurita in Love! Hehe…tapi bukan HiruMamo… ^^

**Kurochi agitohana: **iya nih, nggak apa kaan? Aku juga mau dansa sama Abang Hiruma…*plak!* **tempat asal MasaHana? **Mereka berasal dari dunia lain, dunia yang merupakan gabungan antara sci-fi dan magic…hahaha khayalanku sih bilang gitu xP

**Chiyo churippu: **iya nih…huhuhuhu…*nangis lagi* iya, semoga kamu suka ya…sankyuu!

**RisaLoveHiru: **aah…doumo arigatou! Hehehe…tadinya aku mau buat Hiruma yang njemput, tapi kemudian terpikirkan ide lain dan jadilah seperti yang ada di cerita! Hehehe makasi sempaai! xD ! douitashimashitee!

**Readers: **hehehe…syukurlah kalau kamu sukaa…hahaa…iya…author aja seneng apalagi Mamo*disapu Mamo* a-ha-haa! Sankyuu! Semoga kamu suka! xD

Nhaaa~! Baiklah semuanya…*menarik nafas, drumroll*

Inilah dia, Flowers!

**Flowers (An Eyeshield 21 Songfic)**

**Chapter Eleven: Blooming In Spring**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Edited by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: A Day Dreaming… by Back-on, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by Beat Crusaders, Flower by Back-on**

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Besok aku akan pergi dan semua orang akan melupakan aku.

Aku, Aoihoshi Hana, akan menghilang…

Anggota baru Deimon Devil Bats itu…

Takkan ada lagi…

-xxx-

The sunlight comin' through a window

_Pandanganku masihlah tak terfokus_

I don't wanna wake up_, karena aku masih ingin bermimpi lebih lama lagi_

Sudah pagi.

Matahari sudah datang menembus celah-celah jendela kamarku.

Bangun, Hana.

Aku membuka mata. Tidak, aku masih belum mau bangun pagi ini…aku masih ingin melanjutkan mimpiku…mimpi yang akan sangat kurindukan…

Mimpi dimana aku datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi, setengah berlari karena terlalu semangat, lalu memberi makan Cerberos dan Butaberos…

Menikmati teh hangat buatan Sena, mendengarkan celotehan Monta, juga obrolan Kurita dan Daikichi yang tak pernah kumengerti artinya...

Sorenya, berteriak-teriak bersama Suzuna, menyemangati anak-anak yang sedang latihan…

Diomeli Hiruma…

Diperhatikan berlebihan oleh Mamori…

Mendengar reaksi khas Ha-ha Brothers saat latihan menjadi semakin gila…

Nasihat Musashi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tua…

Penjelasan Yukimitsu yang menyelesaikan segala kebingungan…

Mencoba menyadari kehadiran Ishimaru, menegur Satake dan Yamaoka yang meleng melihat cewek cantik saat latihan…

Mencicipi pudding mangga Omosadake, memarahi Satake dan Yamaoka yang selslu meleng dari latihan kalau ada gadis cantik lewat…

Seusai latihan, mendengarkan review Sensei Doburoku untuk hari ini (plus suara AK-47 Hiruma serta aku mencatat di VAIO-ku) lalu pergi ke ruang loker—memunguti seragam anak-anak untuk dicuci…

Menghindari Taki yang terus saja berputar…

Membagikan cemilan buatan Mamori, memanggil anak-anak kelas XI dengan sebutan Kakak…ya, Kakak. Sesuatu yang spesial untukku yang seorang anak tunggal. Bagiku, panggilan itu bukanlah senioritas maupun formalitas, melainkan sesuatu yang membuat kita menjadi lebih dekat seperti sebuah keluarga, keluarga Deimon Devil Bats.

Meledek Mamori yang menjemur kaus bernomor 1 sambil senyam-senyum, dan juga Suzuna yang menjemur kaus nomor 21 dengan mata berbinar…

Memarahi Cerberos dan Pigberos yang mainan air—membuat celemek bermotif semanggi-ku jadi basah…

Pulang bersama Ha-ha Bersaudara yang sekalian ke Son Son—sambil meniup permen karet berwarna biru…

Malamnya, mengecek PR apa saja untuk besok lewat SMS dengan Sena, menelepon Yukimitsu atau Mamori jika ada yang tidak dimengerti…

Dan, ah…jangan lupa. Menyiram bunga-bunga di kebun kecil dekat clubhouse.

Meskipun rutinitas ini melelahkan, tapi kalau melihat tingkah konyolnya anak-anak, rasa letih pasti hilang.

I even though, I really love this moment

You seem to be a sleeping mermaid _hingga ke ujung jarimu_

Stay with me_; Aku ingin tersenyum bahagia dan tetap berada di sisimu_

Meskipun hanya sesaat saja, tapi aku sangat senang…

Aku sangat…

Hiks…

'_Wake up with yawn it's dawning, I'm still alive!'_

Lagu yang mengalun dari handphone-ku membuatku terlonjak duduk.

"H-halo?"

Masato tidak menjawab. Saat itulah aku menyadari bulir-bulir air mata rupanya mengalir menuruni pipiku.

"Kamu nangis ya?"

Pertanyaannya itu malah membuatku terisak. Air mata itu mengalir tambah deras. Aku tahu Masato tidak suka aku menangis. Terlalu mendramatisir, katanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…

"Aku mengerti, kok," kata-katanya membuatku terkejut,"Aku juga sedih karena harus berpisah sama teman-teman di DFC."

"M-maaf…," kataku sambil menghapus air mataku dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah…," katanya,"Apa kau mau minta jemput sekarang saja, supaya tidak usah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Jangan," tolakku masih terisak,"Selagi sempat, aku mau menikmati waktu terakhirku bersama mereka," ujarku. Ya, selagi sempat.

"Oh, baiklah, Nona," aku tertawa kecil saat ia memanggilku 'Nona',"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah, sebelum kau dimarahi kaptenmu-entah siapa namanya aku tidak peduli."

Aku tertawa.

Ya, aku tertawa. Aku menangis dan tertawa pada saat yang hampir bersamaan. Aku memang sudah gila.

"Roger, Inspektur Masatooo…hihihihi," aku terkikik. Rasa sesak di dadaku telah hilang. Masato mengucapkan sampai nanti lalu menutup teleponnya.

Hhhh…

Jadi, Hana, mana yang kaupilih, haru-biru atau riang gembira?

Aku pilih riang gembira.

Deimon, aku datang!

_Meskipun aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya kata-kata biasa seperti saat ini_

_Segalanya hanya seperti membungkus hatiku_

-xxx-

"Yukimitsu, kemarilah."

Yukimitsu mengikuti Doburoku masuk ke ruang klub. Sena dan Monta yang sedang mengangkut roster-roster jadi berhenti dan menguping di pintu.

"Aku…berlari di pertandingan…," terdengar suara Yuki,"Terlebih lagi, mengapa…melawan tim tak terkalahkan Shinryuuji Naga…"

"Yukimitsu," Doburoku meminum sakenya,"Apa kau tau kenapa kau selalu didudukkan di bench pada pertandingan yang meskipun kita yakin kita bisa menang?" Doburoku nyengir,"Itu karena ada hal yang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, yang hanya mungkin dilakukan jika lawannya kuat! Itu adalah…"

Sena dan Monta menguping sampai keringatan. Tapi saat melihat bayangan berkuping elf, aku memutuskan menghindar dari sana.

"HIIIIIII?"

"MUKYAAA!"

Sena dan Monta berlompatan disembur…tunggu, apa itu?

Hiruma melempar botol plastik yang baru digunakannya untuk menyemprot Sena dan Monta.

"Hm?" aku menghampiri botol yang jatuh di dekat Butaberos,"Apa itu, Butaberos?"

"Hmmm…apaan nih?" Monta memerhatikan sekujur tangannya,"Saus tomat?"

Ekspresi Sena terkejut seketika, apalagi ketika melihat ada Cerberos yang memegang pisau dan garpu.

"MUKYAAA! ANJING PEMAKAN MANUSIAAAA!" mereka berlarian dikejar anjing setan. Aku tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Tunggu…ada yang harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang keajaiban cara berjalan dengan dua kaki yang sangat menakjubkan milik anjing itu," ujar Musashi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari timmu?" tanya Doburoku, keluar dari _clubhouse_.

"Monyet sialan itu pasti akan menyebarluaskannya, aku yakin itu," Hiruma nyengir,"Lebih baik menjaga supaya dia tidak mendengar tentang hal ini. Botak payah," Hiruma mengalihkan pandangan ke Yuki, sambil menggigit permen karetnya,"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini."

"Ah…aku lupa menanyakannya padamu," Doburoku tersenyum,"Apa kau siap, melawan yang terkuat, Shinryuuji Naga di lapangan?"

Yuki terdiam sejenak.

"Akan kulakukan!" jawabnya mantap,"Biarkan aku berlari!"

Sementara itu, Sena berhasil menghindar dari kejaran Cerberos dan roh monta keluar dari raganya karena digigit Cerberos.

_Masa depan seperti apa yang dapat kulihat, didalam waktu yang terus mengalir?_

_Kita selalu percaya akan hari esok yang terlukiskan dengan harapan_

PRIIIIIT!

"UUOOOOOOOOO!"

Aku dan Suzuna meniup peluit. Jumonji, Sena dan Kuroki langsung menghantam roster yang dipegangi Doburoku, Monta, dan Toganou sekuat tenaga. Mereka benar-benar bertambah kuat! Roster-roster bergambar Agon, Ikyuu, dan Yamabushi itu (pasti Mamori yang nggambar, karena sumpah jelek banget) diterjang sekuat mungkin.

Berikutnya, Sena berlari dengan kecepatan 4.2 _seconds_, hampir menerbangkan Mamori dan Butaberos.

"Sekretaris baru sialan!" Hiruma tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan sebuah papan dengan daftar nama,"Absen."

Sejak kapan aku jadi sekretaris?

"Siap, komandan," jawabku, "Hiruma Youichiii!"

"LARI LEBIH CEPAT LAGI, YA-HA!"

"Ada. Takekura Geeen!"

"Mana _kick-tee_ ku?"

"Ada," aku mencentang nama Musashi. Berikutnya…

"Wah, Sena! Kau sudah bisa langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 4.2 detik!" ujar Monta kagum.

"Iyah, tapi, kakiku jadi gemetar nih…," jawab Sena.

"Hahaha," Doburoku tertawa,"Kupikir mereka akan gugup karena harus melawan Shinryuuji," dia tersenyum bangga,"Sepertinya aku sudah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu…"

"Kurita Ryoukan!"

…

Tak ada suara.

"Kak Kuritaaa!" aku memanggil, sambil menoleh kesana-kemari. Begitu juga dengan Daikichi.

"Hanya…," Doburoku menyadari kebingungan kami,"Satu orang telah menghilang seperti biasanya…," ujarnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Gendut sialan itu mungkin sedang bersembunyi di dalam kotak lagi,"Hiruma mengeluarkan _flame thrower_,"Akan kubakar dia."

Mamori mengeluarkan tabung hydran dari tasnya.

"Bahkan dia sudah menguasai benar cara membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Hiruma," ujar Musashi datar. Aku tertawa,"Iya dong, itu sudah pasti!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hiruma!"

Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedang berjalan menuju _clubhouse_ berhenti karena panggilan Musashi.

"Kurita tidak mungkin akan lemah selamanya," ujar Musashi,"Karena bagi Kurita…Shinryuuji Naga itu spesial."

When you were covered in darkness, I'll become your light,_ aku tidak takut_

A lot of time went by_, kuharap kita bisa terus berada di jalan ini, jalan yang kumimpikan untuk masa depan_

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu," Sena berujar,"Sebetulnya ada hubungan apa antara Kurita-san dengan Shinryuuji?"

"Kurita…Hiruma, dan juga aku," suara Musashi terdengar dingin,"Kami bertiga sebetulnya…"

Semua terdiam.

"…Telah dijadwalkan untuk menjadi bagian dari Shinryuuji Naga."

"APAAAA?" Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta berteriak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Musha-syan?" tanya Suzuna.

Yeah, reaksiku sendiri biasa saja. Aku sudah tahu hal itu sebelumnya—menyedihkan memang. Musashi menceritakan kembali kisah itu pada kami.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tim Maou Devil Bats: Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi yang telah duduk di kelas 9 tengah mempersiapkan kelulusan mereka dari SMP. Mereka bertiga telah berjanji untuk masuk ke SMA Shinryuuji. Tes jalur akademik Shinryuuji sangatlah sulit buat Kurita yang kemampuan akademisnya tak seberapa, jadi Hiruma mendaftarkan Kurita untuk masuk lewat jalur prestasi olah raga. Hiruma memperkirakan jika tahun ini Shinryuuji menerima dua siswa lewat jalur olah raga, maka salah satunya mungkin akan diisi _cornerback_ jenius Hosokawa Ikyuu, dan itu berarti masih tersisa satu untuk Kurita. Kurita begitu bergembira. Mereka bertiga telah berada di lapangan Shinryuuji dengan seragam model biksunya (ew!) ketika Agon melihat Kurita dan menganggap dia hanya orang tidak berguna. Agon yang baru saja merampok orang itu memutuskan masuk ke Shinryuuji lewat jalur olah raga untuk menyingkirkan Kurita.

Betapa hancurnya hati mereka bertiga saat tahu Agon telah membuat Kurita gagal ke Shinryuuji. Bahkan Hiruma sampai berbicara pada Agon dan meyakinkannya untuk masuk lewat jalur akademik saja, dan biarkan Kurita lewat jalur olah raga. Hiruma meyakinkan dengan adanya Kurita, tim Shinryuuji akan menjadi tim yang tak terkalahkan. Namun Agon tetap tidak mau dan malah mengatakan Hiruma itu idiot, dan ia tidak butuh orang-orang macam mereka.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku benci banget sama si gimbal sok itu dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Hiruma dan Musashi bisa saja tetap masuk ke SMA Shinryuuji, namun mereka memilih masuk ke SMA Deimon bersama Kurita. Mereka ingin tetap bersama karena telah berjanji untuk menuju Christmas Bowl bersama. Dari situlah mereka bertiga membentuk tim ini, Deimon Devil Bats.

Aku sangat terharu saat mengetahui kisah itu, namun rupanya mendengarkan cerita dari orangnya langsung rasanya lebih mengharukan…

"Ao-chan?"

Persahabatan adalah sesuatu yang indah. Tekad dan perjuangan serta kesetiakawanan mereka adalah sesuatu yang selalu aku kagumi…

"Ao-chaaan?"

Bahkan setelah melewati rintangan memilih SMA, mereka masih harus bertahan saat Musashi memutuskan berhenti sekolah untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Mereka terus menunggu sampai akhirnya Musashi benar-benar kembali ke tim…

Bagiku persahabatan mereka sangat indah…saat yang satu ngamuk-ngamuk, dan yang satu menangis karena panik, maka yang satunya lagi akan menenangkan keduanya.

Aku begitu mengagumi mereka, ketiga pendiri Devil Bats, kakak-kakakku…

"AO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WUOY!" aku refleks menutup telinga mendengar jeritan Suzuna.

Eh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mataku basah?

"Nee…Ao-chan menaangis yaaa?"

Ups! "Ng…nggak kok! Siapa yang menangis? Ha-habisnya kisah mereka bertiga sangat indah…yah, kau tahu 'kan aku mengagumi mereka bertiga?" elakku.

"YA~! Tapi kau ini cengeng sekalii…matamu merah tuuuh…," Suzuna cekikikan.

"Ah kau i—"

Semua mata beralih ke arah cowok gendut besar yang memasuki lapangan.

"Hmmm?" Monta menoleh.

"Kurita-san?" Sena memanggil.

Kurita memasang sesuatu pada roster dihadapannya. Seragam Shinryuuji?

Pemain bernomor 77 itu mengambil ancang-ancang, dan…

"UUOOOOOOOOOO!"

BAM!

Roster itu jebol dan kapuknya keluar semua, serta seragam Shinryuuji yang terpasang di sana robek seketika.

"YA~! KURITAN!" teriak Suzuna.

Aku menghapus air mata dan berteriak,"HIDUP KAK KURITAA!"

"Ahahaaaa! Turun salju di musim guguuuur!" Taki berputar dengan semangat. Cerberos dan Butaberos berlarian diantara kapuk yang beterbangan.

Kami semua tertawa dengan kagum dan bersemangat (bukan karena Taki ya, kalau kebodohannya sih udah biasa). Aksi Kurita tadi benar-benar 'membakar' semangat kami semua.

_Jika aku meneteskan air mata, itu karena kita tertawa terlalu keras, jadi bersama-sama kita 'kan _make up color_ yang terang itu_

_Bukanlah kata yang berlebihan _for you_: _Wanna be with you…

-xxx-

"Baiklaah! Semua bersiap! Periksa tas kalian, jangan ada yang ketinggalan!" Mamori berkeliling memastikan semua sudah beres sebelum berangkat ke stadion. Bus kami juga sudah datang.

"Hiruma-kun! Handukmu masih kau selipkan di pinggang! Sini, berikan!"

Hiruma melepaskan handuk itu dari pinggangnya dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Mamori. Mamori marah-marah.

"Kak Kurita, sausmu ketinggalan satu. Daikichi, kamu 'kan kuat, tolong bawakan dus minuman ini ke dalam bus, ya. TOGANOU! Tutup komikmu dan masukkan handuk-handuk ini kedalam bus!" aku berkeliling sambil mengecek dan memerintah cowok-cowok itu.

"YA~! Ao-chan ternyata _bossy_ ya!" ujar Suzuna.

"He…iya…," ujarku ngambang. Tak terasa karakter tukang perintah-ku keluar.

"HUDDLE!"

Seluruh tim berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Hiruma bersiap memberi pengarahan sebelum kami berangkat.

"Ini adalah pertandingan pertama kita di Turnamen Kantou. Kita harus menang, karena kalau kita kalah, aku, Kakek Tua, dan Gendut, harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Christmas Bowl."

Ketegangan kembali terasa.

"Memenangkan Turnamen Kantou adalah satu-satunya jalan ke Christmas Bowl. Oleh karena itu, jika kita ingin pergi ke Christmas Bowl, kita HARUS memenangkan setiap pertandingan di Turnamen Kantou! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Semangat seakan meledak, namun kedua tangan juga terasa dingin.

"Tunggu, Yo-nii!" tiba-tiba Suzuna memotong,"Ao-chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

Semua mata memandangku.

"Hah? Gyaaaa, Suzuna-chan! Aku tidak seriuuus! M-maaf, maaf semuanya! Aduh, kau iniii!" protesku.

""Kan kau tadi bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya membantumu," Suzuna lalu bersiul tanpa dosa.

"Kau mau bilang apa, anak baru sialan?"

"E-eh…," seketika aku gugup, tapi…

"Begini," aku memulai,"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membimbing dan mengajariku selama ini," aku tersenyum,"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar ikut dalam pertandingan, dan aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana gugup dan semangatnya di saat-saat begini."

Kurita mengangguk-angguk, senang dan setuju.

"Oleh karena itu, minna…," aku menarik nafas,"Terima kasih dan mohon bantuannya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini! Kita pasti menang!" ujarku penuh semangat.

"Tentu, MAX!"

"YA~! Itu sudah pasti!"

"HAAA! Kami pasti menang!"

"Fugo!"

"Itu bagus sekali, Hana-chan! Berjuanglah di pertandingan pertamamu iniii!" Kurita bersorak sambil berkaca-kaca.

Sena, Mamori , semuanya, mereka tersenyum memberi semangat padaku.

OH, tidak.

Air mata…

Jangan jatuh sekarang…

"Bekerja keraslah, anak baru sialan," Hiruma nyengir,"Baiklah…"

Kami kembali serius.

"Kita…," Hiruma menarik nafas. Kami semua menarik nafas.

"BUNUH MEREKA! YA-HA!"

"YA-HA!"

Kami berteriak sekeras mungkin, melepaskan segala kecemasan, rasa gugup dan semangat yang berkobar—semua bercampur jadi satu.

Berbondong-bondong rombongan tim nomor tiga Tokyo ini masuk kedalam bus. Saat Mamori dan Suzuna hendak naik, aku menyeruak ke tengah mereka dan merangkul lengan mereka berdua.

_Aku ingin terus memeluknya, kebaikan yang begitu lembut mengalir_

"E-eh? Hana-chan?" Mamori terkejut.

"Ao-chan! Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tak apa!" aku memberikan senyumku,"Hanya…Aku sayang kalian!"

Mereka berdua mengernyit.

"Iya, kami juga sayang padamu, kok," ujar Mamori, memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"Iya iya Ao-chan," Suzuna tersenyum dengan _cute_ seperti biasa,"Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Aku tersenyum.

Gawat…

Air mata…

Kumohon, jangan jatuh sekarang…

Aku memandangi mereka berbalik dan naik ke bus.

Seketika itu juga, waktu terhenti.

Warna-warna memudar, semua berubah menjadi hitam-putih. Bus yang berwarna merah, gedung yang berwarna krem, lapangan yang berwarna cokelat, digantikan hitam dan putih.

Terdengar suara peluit kereta. Kereta berwarna perak dengan bintang-bintang keemasan berpendar mengelilinginya. Magical Train turun dari langit dan mendarat di sisi kananku.

"Hana…," Masato datang dan memanggil,"Sudah waktunya pulang."

Aku tertunduk.

Air mata itu tak bisa kutahan lagi sekarang—aku melepaskannya begitu saja.

Masato mendekat, tapi ia hanya diam. Seperti yang dia katakan di telepon, dia juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan Deimon Football Club, meninggalkan beberapa anak yang bandel di sana, meninggalkan turnamen musim ini.

"Haruskah…," suaraku bergetar,"Haruskah kita pergi begitu saja seperti ini? Tak bisakah kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik-baik?"

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya,"Itu melanggar peraturan. Lagipula, apa kata teman-temanmu kalau kau pergi begitu saja disaat-saat penting, disaat kau malah dibutuhkan?"

Dia benar.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya teman-teman nanti…

"Baiklah," aku menghela nafas, berusaha mengatasi dadaku yang sesak,"Kita pulang."

Kami berjalan menuju kereta ajaib itu. Masato naik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku.

"Tunggu."

Aku menoleh sebentar kebelakang, memandang untuk terakhir kalinya, Deimon Devil Bats, sekolah…

Meskipun hanya sebentar…

Terima kasih…

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Masato dan naik ke kereta. Kami duduk bersebelahan, dan aku di dekat jendela. Peluit kereta berbunyi tanda akan segera berangkat. Aku hanya bisa menangis, sambil melambaikan tanganku pada mereka yang tak akan mengingatku lagi. Magical Train mulai naik ke langit dan terbang melintasi awan.

Selamat tinggal, semuanya…

Jarum jam kembali berdetik, dan warna-warna kembali pada tempatnya.

_Meskipun aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya kata-kata biasa seperti saat ini_

_Segalanya hanya seperti membungkus hatiku_

_Karena aku tetap ingin melindunginya, selamanya dalam dadaku_

_Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu, dibawah langit yang maha luas ini_

"Hana….,"Masato memberikanku selembar _tissue_. Aku tertawa sepintas, teringat kebiasaan cowok ini: selalu bawa _tissue_.

"Makasih," ujarku dengan sedikit terisak, lalu kuhapus air mataku.

"Menangis terus juga nggak bagus,'kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iyaaah, kamu benar," aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap keluar, awan-awan terlihat begitu lucu.

"Awannya kaya' cream puff," ujarku iseng lalu tertawa.

"Hahhh, cream puff lagi cream puff lagi," protesnya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah nggak pa-pa," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Dukunglah mereka dari sini. Aku yakin perasaanmu akan tersampaikan."

Aku tertawa kecil.

_Jika kau berada disampingku dan akan berjuang melewati sesuatu_

_Aku mungkin akan diam-diam mengulurkan tanganku, tanpa mengatakan apapun_

_Aku ingin selamanya memeluk kebaikan yang lembut mengalir_

"Eh, kamu pernah bilang…," Masato mengingat-ingat,"Cinta, atau perasaan yang tulus akan membuat sesuatu menjadi istimewa, dan…perasaan itu lebih kuat daripada sihir."

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kalau sihir bisa menghilangkan ingatan orang-orang tentang keberadaan kita…maka jika kau datang ke sini dengan menyebarkan perasaan yang tulus, apakah perasaan yang kau tanamkan tidak bisa mengalahkan sihir itu?"

Aku terperangah. Iya, ya? Kenapa nggak terpikirkan? Mungkin saja…

"Coba dicek," Masato menyarankan.

"Nggak pa-pa nih nonton American football?" tanyaku jahil.

"Yah, apa boleh buat…," dia mengedikkan bahu,"Tapi habis itu nonton Kapten Tsubasa dan Initial D ya," ujarnya santai.

Ya ampun…ternyata kalau animenya sepak bola dan balap mobil dia nonton juga…

Kukibaskan tanganku dihadapan kami, menyisakan gemerlap berwarna biru, membentuk layar kaca berbingkai emas dan bertahtakan bintang perak di atasnya. Gambarnya mulai terlihat dari layar…stadion tempat pertandingan blok B Turnamen Kantou hari ini: Deimon Devil Bats VS Shinryuuji Naga.

"Mari kita lihat," aku tersenyum penasaran.

-xxx-

Normal POV

"YA~! Ao-chan! Inilah stadion tempat kita bertanding! Keren 'kan?" Suzuna bertanya sambil melompat-lompat girang.

…

"Ao-chan?" Suzuna baru menyadari kalau orang yang diajaknya bicara tidak berada disana.

"Ao-chan?" Suzuna meluncur kesana-kemari,"Ao-chaaan!"

"Ao-chan…," ia berhenti,"Kau dimana?"

Gadis yang membawa pom-pom itu memutuskan bertanya pada orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Hei! Monjii! Kurokki! Toga!"

Ketiga orang ynag dipanggil menoleh serempak.

"Apa kalian lihat Ao-chan?"

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Jangan cuma bilang 'hah' jawab aku!" bentak Suzuna.

"Ao-chan siapa?" tanya Jumonji.

"Ao-chan, Ao-chan, Aoihoshi Hanaaaa! Apa kalian lihat dia dimana?"

"Aoihoshi Hana…," Kuroki berpikir,"Siapa sih?"

"Entahlah," Toganou menanggapi,"Namanya lucu. Mungkin tokoh shoujo manga," jawabnya seadanya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN LUPA DENGAN ANGGOTA TIM KALIAN SENDIRI, HAH? KALIAN INIIIIII!" Suzuna marah-marah.

"Hah? Anggota yang mana sih maksudmu! Kami nggak tahu, ah!" Jumonji kesal,"Sudahlah, ayo kita kesana aja!"

Suzuna menjadi kesal sekaligus bingung. Masa' mereka bertiga terkena amnesia berjamaah?

"Mon-mon!"

Monta menoleh,"Apa?"

"Kau lihat Ao-chan?"

"Ao-chan siapa? Temanmu anak cheer?"

Suzuna mangap kaget.

"ADA APA SIH DENGAN KALIAN? MASA' NGGAK INGAT AO-CHAN! JANGAN BERCANDA, INI BUKAN APRIL MOOOP!" bentak Suzuna ditelinga Monta.

"MUKYAAA!" Monta melompat mundur,"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kaumaksud! Hei, Sena! Dia kenapa sih?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab.

"SENA!"

Teriakan Suzuna menyadarkan Sena yang bengong ngeliatin Agon lagi pamer tato naga di punggungnya, nggak penting.

"Apa kau lihat Ao-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sena celingukan,"Iya, ya? Mana ya Hana-san? Sepertinya sejak turun dari bus aku tidak melihatnya. Apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Sena.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun…," ujar Suzuna khawatir,"Tapi dia tidak ada, dia seperti…,"

"Menghilang…," Sena melanjutkan.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin Ao-chan menghilang!" protes Suzuna.

"Kau sudah coba tanya yang lain?"

"Sudah…tapi saat kutanya, mereka bilang malah tidak tahu Ao-chan itu siapa! Aku 'kan jadi bingung! Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa?"

"Kok aneh?" Sena mengernyit,"Hei Monta, apa kau lihat Hana-san?"

"Tadi Ao-chan, sekarang Hana-san, siapa sih yang kalian maksud itu? Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Monta. Sena kaget sekali.

"Tuh kan Sena…," wajah Suzuna mulai diliputi kecemasan—pucat,"Ao-chan tidak adaa…dimana diaaa?"

Sena terdiam dan berpikir. Wajahnya sedih.

"Suzuna…"

Cheerleader itu menatapnya.

"Ini memang aneh, tapi…," Sena balik menatapnya,"Hana-san memang sudah tidak ada disini…," ujarnya pelan.

"Lalu dia kemana?" tanya Suzuna sedih. Sena tidak memiliki jawabannya.

"Suzuna! Sudah waktunya kita mengambil posisi di tribun!" panggil salah seorang cheer berambut hitam.

"Ah…iya!" Suzuna pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Suzuna!"

Ia menoleh.

"Beri aku semangat dari sana," ujar Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

Suzuna langsung blushing.

"Iya…," dia tersenyum dan menuju ke bawah tribun.

"Ao-chan…," ia bergumam,"Aku tidak tahu kau dimana, tapi…tapi dukunglah Deimon agar bisa menang hari ini!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mulai mengarahkan suporter Deimon.

_Meskipun segalanya mungkin berakhir terpisah-pisah, hancur, dan akan menghilang_

_Kita masih percaya pada hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama_

_Aku yakin bahwa akan ada hal yang takkan pernah berubah, _flower

-xxx-

"Baiklah, Hana-chan! Nanti, kau rekam pertandingannya dan jangan lupa siapkan handuk saat tiba waktunya istirahat, mengerti?" Mamori bertanya sambil tersenyum.

…

"Hana…-chan…?" Mamori kebingungan. Ia mencariku di sekitar situ tapi tidak ketemu.

"Ya ampun! Kemana dia? Bukankah tadi dia didekatku?" Mamori panik,"Yuki-kun!"

"Ya?" Yukimitsu yang baru selesai mendengarkan pengarahan dari Doburoku menoleh.

"Apa kau melihat Hana-chan?"

"Hana-chan? Siapa ya?"

"Ya ampun, masa' kau lupa? Aoihoshi Hana, asisten manajer klub kita! Yang sekelas dengan Sena itu!"

"Hah? Maafkan aku Mamori-san, tapi aku tidak kenal dia…," jawab Yuki sedikit bingung.

Mamori bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ah…Hiruma-kun!"

Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang berada agak jauh di depan.

"Apa? Kerjaanmu sudah beres?" tanya Hiruma galak.

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan tertinggal di dalam bus!"

Hiruma mangap saking herannya.

"Ah...tidak! Mungkinkah…mungkinkah dia tersesat saat memasuki stadion?" tanya Mamori panik.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" sentak Hiruma.

"Kupikir juga begitu! Tapi saat kuajak bicara ternyata dia tidak ada!" balas Mamori.

"Tidak mungkin dia tertinggal, baka! Aaarggghhh, kau iniiii!"

DORDORDORDORDOR!

"HENTIKAN ITU!" jerit Mamori sambil menutup telinga,"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin mencarinya keliling stadion, sudah tidak sempat!" ujar Mamori bingung dan kesal,"Aku tidak tahu dia kemana…dia seperti…,"Mamori berkata dengan nada tidak yakin,"…menghilang…lenyap…."

Hiruma menampakkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut,"Menghilang, katamu?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Keh," Hiruma nyengir,"Anak baru itu memang benar-benar sialan…," desisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Cengiran setan itu memperlihatkan taring-taringnya,"Dia datang begitu saja, mengacau, lalu pergi tanpa pamit…benar-benar anak baru sialan."

"Youichi…," Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan memohon, "Benarkah…Hana-chan pergi? Dia sudah tak ada lagi disini?"

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi…," Hiruma sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tersenyum,"Kekacauan yang ia buat rupanya begitu berarti untuk kita."

Hiruma membelai kepala Mamori sekilas, lalu pergi ke ruang ganti.

Mamori menoleh, menyaksikan ia memasuki ruang ganti bersama anak-anak yang lain. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kemudian ia terdiam, memikirkan kemanakah aku pergi sebenarnya.

"Ah!" Mamori seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil HP-nya, mencari namaku di daftar contacts, namun tidak ada. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menelepon Ako, sahabatnya.

"Halo, Ako?" ujar Mamori ketika telepon diangkat.

"Ah, Mamo-chan…maafkan aku, aku masih di sekolah dan belum berangkat ke stadion. Mungkin sebentar lagi…," jawab Ako.

"Kau masih di sekolah? Syukurlah!" ujar Mamori girang.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Tolong kau pergilah ke ruang klub amefuto, lalu lihatlah apa ada kebun bunga disana?"

"Baik, baik…"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mamori sedikit panik dan berdebar.

"Kebun bunga…ah…ada! Bunganya lucu sekali, warnanya hitam dan merah!" jawab Ako riang.

"Begitu…," Mamori memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas lega,"Terima kasih…Ako," ujarnya.

"Okay. Kita ketemu di stadion ya!"

Click.

Mamori tersenyum dan memandang ke langit, seakan tahu kalau aku berada disana.

"Hana-chan…," Mamori berkata pelan,"Meskipun kau menghilang…entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi…tapi kau benar-benar lenyap…," ia berhenti sejenak,"Dimanapun kau berada, kemanapun kau pergi…," Mamori melanjutkan,"Bunga-bungamu akan terus berada di sini…," ia memberikan senyumnya yang terindah untukku.

Kak Mamori…

Mataku jadi berkaca-kaca.

Terima kasih…

Karena serpihanmu yang hancur melarikan diri dan jatuh di telapak tanganku

Akan kudapatkan semua serpihan itu dan kusatukan mereka kembali

Seperti membuat puzzle tentangmu, yeah

Magical Train melesat bagaikan komet, membawa kami, agen-agen cinta rahasia yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, kembali pulang.

-xxx-

-AMERICAN FOOTBALL MAGAZINE-

PEMENANG KEJUARAAN CHRISTMAS BOWL TAHUN INI: DEIMON DEVIL BATS!

Tim ini berhasil mengalahkan tim HAKUSHUU DINASOURS dan menjuarai Turnamen Kantou, kemudian segera bertanding melawan juara dari Osaka, TEIKOKU ALEXANDERS! DEIMON DEVIL BATS berhasil menang dengan skor 44-45!

-xxx-

'Kita telah pergi ke Christmas Bowl!'

X-2

Kurita

Musashi

Hiruma

Sena

Monta

Jumonji

Kuroki

Toganou

Daikichi

Yukimitsu

Ishimaru

Ryu

Satake

Yamaoka

Omosadake

Doburoku

Mamori

Suzuna

Cerberos

Pigberos

-xxx-

-Dua musim semi berikutnya…-

"HIBISCUS no hana ga, akaku moeru…," aku bernyanyi dengan riang sambil mengamati kembang-kembang sepatu yang masih basah karena hujan yang turun semalam. Secara ini negara tropis, jadi sah-sah aja menyanyikan lagu musim panas dari D-51 tadi.

Wait…sepertinya HP-ku berdering…

"Agen no.8 disini, ada apa pimpinan?" tanyaku rada nggak sopan.

"Agen no.8, bersiaplah untuk misi barumu," suara pimpinan terdengar serius. Aku jadi tegang.

"Siap, pimpinan! Misi apakah itu?"

"Kau dan Agen no.5 akan kembali ke SMA Deimon, Tokyo, Jepang," pimpinan memberi jeda,"Misi barumu adalah: membuat Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori masuk ke satu universitas yang sama!"

Aku akan ditempatkan di…

Deimon?

"SUMPEH LOOOHHH? SERIUUSSS?" spontan aku berteriak.

"Agen no.8, bicaramu sangat tidak sopan. Lebih baik kusuruh masinis Magical Train untuk segera menjemputmu kesana. Waktumu terbatas, jadi lebih baik cepat selesaikan misimu! Aku sudah mengembalikan memori orang-orang disana untuk memudahkanmu, jadi, bekerjalah dengan sebaik-baiknya!" ujar pimpinan dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan.

"Jepang lagi Jepang lagi…Deimon lagi…hiuhhh…," terdengar suara protes,"Namaku jadi Niwa Masato lagi, nih?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, menemukan dia dan Magical Train sudah siap berangkat menuju Tokyo. Mataku berbinar dan hatiku sangat bahagia, rasanya aku ingin…

"YA-!" aku berteriak keras sekali, menumpahkan rasa _excited_-ku yang luar biasa. Aku berlari riang dan melompat naik ke kereta. Masato cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masato! Ayo ceppaaat!" kataku sambil mengayunkan tangan. Dia naik dengan malas dan dibunyikanlah peluit kereta. Dengan itu, kami kembali ke Deimon.

Deimon…teman-teman…

Aku kembaliii!

-xxx-

(_**Author's note**_**:** Teman-teman pembaca, sebelum membaca part terakhir dari fanfiction ini, sangat disarankan untuk memutar dulu lagu Flower dari Back-On alias ending ke-6 dari anime Eyeshield 21.

…

Sudah diputar lagunya?

Baiklah, terima kasih! Silahkan lanjutkan membaca!)

Normal POV

"Haaaah?"

"B-bunga yang sangat aneh…," ujar Toganou lebay, mulai berimajinasi.

"Tapi…beneran aneh lho!" sahut Jumonji.

"Iya, benar. Lihat saja, bukankah tadi salah satu bunga itu rusak karena terinjak? Tapi, bunga itu langsung tumbuh lagi dan siap mekar dengan sendirinya!" cerocos Kuroki heboh.

"YA~! Tentu saja begitu. Itu 'kan bunga ajaibnya Ao-chan," ujar Suzuna sambil tertawa.

"Ao-chan?" Jumonji bertanya,"Ngomong-ngomong kemana dia? Tumben jam segini belum datang. Perasaan tadi di kelas juga sudah keluar saat bel.

"Iya nih…"

Tiba-tiba Suzuna terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sena yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sena…"

"Iya, Suzuna…?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Ao-chan? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bertiga juga ingat Ao-chan?"

"Hie? Aku juga bingung…," Sena mengadu jari telunjuknya.

"Hei, kalian ini aneh sekali, deh," Monta nimbrung,"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hana?"

"HIEEE? Kau juga sudah ingat Hana-san, Monta?" tanya Sena heboh.

"Apa maksudmu? Ya ingatlah!" jawab Monta.

"I…ini aneh sekali! Bukankah sejak lama kalian tiba-tiba melupakan Hana-san?" ujar Sena.

"Siapa yang kami lupakan, senpai?" Akira Nakabou alias Chuubou, pemain satu angkatan di bawah Sena bertanya,"Yang dimaksud senpai itu Kak Aoihoshi Hana, 'kan? Manajer Devil Bats yang menggantikan Mamori-san setelah dia naik ke kelas XII?"

"Bahkan Chuubou yang baru masuk tahun lalu juga tahu?" Suzuna tambah heboh.

"Suzuna…jangan-jangan…," ia menatap Suzuna.

"Iya, Sena, jangan-jangan…"

"MOU, HIRUMA-KUUUN!" terdengar omelan Mamori,"Sudah saatnya kau memutuskan untuk mendaftar ke universitas! Kampus mana yang akan kaupiliiih? Batas waktunya tinggal beberapa hari lagii!"

Semua junior menengok. Terlihat dua siswa dan siswi kelas XII datang ke _clubhouse_. Hiruma berjalan santai di depan sambil makan permen karet sementara Mamori mengekor dibelakangnya dengan setumpuk brosur, map, formulir dan lain-lainnya.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Cerberos berlari mengejar majikannya dan membawakannya sesuatu. Hiruma mengambil benda itu dari mulut Cerberos dan melemparkan biskuit tulang sebagai imbalan. Setan itu membaca benda yang dibawakan Cerberos.

"Tch," gerutu Hiruma,"Sampah."

Hiruma melemparkan brosur-brosur universitas yang dikirimkan untuknya ke Mamori dengan cuek. Kertas-kertas itu dengan sukses mendarat di wajah cantik Mamori.

"Hei! Hei!" Mamori memanggil Hiruma sambil memunguti brosur-brosur itu,"Jadi kau mau mendaftar kemanaaaa?"

"Kau pilihkan saja, manajer sialan," sahut Hiruma datar.

"Huh?" Mamori bingung dengan pernyataan Hiruma barusan,"Pikirkan yang benar! Dan jangan panggil aku manajer sialan! Aku sudah bukan manajer klub, tahu!" protesnya, tidak sadar junior-junior mereka menonton dengan khusyuk.

Hiruma langsung berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan nyengir jahil,"Kau akan jadi manajerku selamanya, MANAJER SIALAN! Kekekekeke…," suara tawa setan itu berlalu seiring Hiruma memasuki club house, membuka pintu geser itu dengan kakinya seperti biasa. Wajah Mamori memerah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Hai, semua," Yukimitsu datang bersama Sensei Doburoku dan Pigberos.

"Hai, Yuki-kun," sapa Mamori ramah,"Apa kau sudah menentukan mau kuliah dimana?"

"Yeah, memang banyak sekali tawaran yang datang," jawab Yuki dengan nada merendah,"Tapi aku sudah mendaftar ke _Shuuei Medical College_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, hebat," puji Mamori.

"Eh, sampai lupa! Mamo-nee!" panggil Suzuna,"Ao-chan! Ao-chaaan!"

"Hum? Ya, ya, ada apa dengan Hana-chan?" tanya Mamori tidak sadar.

"Mana ya dia? Kok belum datang?" Yukimitsu nimbrung. Mamori terkesiap.

"Lihat! Semua orang mengingatnya! Hana-san…Hana-san…," Sena terbata-bata saking gugupnya.

"Ao-chan! Ao-chan akan pulang! Dia kembaliii!" Suzuna menyelesaikan kalimat Sena dan melompat kegirangan. Mamori terpaku sesaat, kenangannya tentangku yang sudah tersimpan jauh di dalam benaknya seakan menyeruak keluar ke permukaan. Matanya yang biru itu berbinar dan bersiap memberitahukan soal itu pada Hiruma.

"Musashi…," terdengar suara tangis Kurita yang berada di ruang klub bersama Hiruma dan Musashi,"Apa kau yakin, kau tidak mau melanjutkan ke universitas? Kenapaaa?" ujar Kurita sediiiih sekali.

"Maafkan aku…," Musashi mengusap punggung sahabatnya,"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan konsentrasi menggantikan ayahku di perusahaan Takekura," jelas Musashi.

"Tapi…tapi…hiks hiks…," Kurita terisak.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat. Sepintas ia merasa sedih. Namun baru terpikirkan olehnya sesuatu.

"Kekekeke…," muncullah cengiran setan,"Kakek Tua, kau mau ikut Rice Bowl lewat X-League, ya? Wah, trik yang pintar sekali, kekeke….," ujar Hiruma.

"X-League? Pertandingan amefuto, namun bukan antar tim resmi universitas?" Kurita berhenti menangis.

Musashi tersenyum simpul,"Begitulah…"

"Jadi, meskipun Musashi tidak masuk universitas, dia akan tetap bermain amefuto?" tanya Kurita. Hiruma nyengir, Musashi mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Kurita menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum,"Aku akan tetap menghargai keputusanmu, Musashi. Aku tidak perlu sedih dan khawatir selama kau tetap bermain amefuto yang kausukai," ujar Kurita.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," kata Musashi. Mereka bertiga saling melempar senyum. Mungkin kebersamaan mereka cukup sampai disini…bagaimanapun juga mereka memiliki jalan masing-masing yang harus ditempuh.

Aku berlari menenteng tas menuju _clubhouse_, dengan seragam Deimon-ku tercinta, tak sabar ingin segera bertemu teman-teman.

"Hosh…hosh…," aku mengatur nafas, berhenti di dekat _clubhouse_, saat semua mata memandang.

Saat itu Mamori menggeser pintu _clubhouse_ dan mengalihkan perhatian tiga sekawan.

"Teman-teman…," ia berkata,"Hana-chan—"

"Minna, moshi-moshiii!" sapaku riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan,"Maaf aku terlambat!" kataku sambil tersenyum girang.

"Tidak biasanya, Hana-ojochan," ujar Doburoku. Aku tertawa kecil. Melihat semuanya lagi setelah sekian lama, sebetulnya, membuatku ingin menangis…tapi aku menahannya. Bukankah lebih baik memberikan senyuman untuk semuanya?

Sena dan Suzuna bersorak riang, Suzuna bahkan berlari dan memelukku sampai aku hampir terjatuh.

"Ao-chan! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergiii?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedih, membuatku ingin menangis saja.

Aku membalas pelukannya sesaat, lalu melepasnya,"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Suzuna-chan. Aku tetap berada di sini kok," aku tersenyum,"Di sini, di hatimu," kataku pelan. Suzuna hanya tertegun. Aku tertawa kecil sambil menyapa anak-anak, dan beranjak ke depan pintu _clubhouse_.

"Hana-chan!"

Gadis tinggi itu juga langsung memelukku dengan penuh kekhawatiran,"Hana-chan…kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi saat kita melawan Shinryuuji? Kau kemana, Hana-chan?" tanya Mamori.

"Kakak ini kenapa? Aku tidak kemana-mana…," aku tersenyum pada malaikat itu yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri disampingku. Aku menatap Kurita dan Musashi yang sedang tersenyum.

Setan mantan kapten Deimon Devil Bats itu nyengir seram sekali, menyadari kehadiranku.

"ANAK BARU SIALAN!"

Panggilannya membuat kami semua terdiam. Hiruma memutar badannya, menghadap ke arahku dan Mamori.

"Bersiaplah untuk seleksi pemain baru untuk tim tahun ini. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada pemalas yang masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats! Kau juga harus siapkan manajer baru untuk menggantikanmu. Dan juga…," ia nyengir jahil sekali pada Mamori setelah selesai mengeluarkan komandonya,"Bantu manajer sialan memilihkan universitas dengan tim amefuto terbaik. Mengerti?" sentaknya. Mamori merangkul bahuku dan tersenyum padaku. Wajahmu _blushing_, tahu! Hihihihihi…

"Siap, komandan!" jawabku mantap lalu tersenyum yakin.

Ya, bersiaplah.

Bersiaplah, Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori.

Karena agen no.8…

Akan kembali beraksi!

-The End-

Itu dia! Selesai sudah! Huwaaa…terima kasih semuanyaaaa! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ceritaku yaaa! Aku juga mohon maaf kalau selama ini ada kesalahan*banyak, plak!* Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Oh iya…ibarat makanan, Flowers juga punya dessert! Ditunggu aja apdetan berikutnya yaitu EXTRA CHAPTER berjudul Flowers Dibuang Sayang! Ahaha! *heboh sendiri*

Isinya sekumpulan fic pendek yang kebanyakan humor gaje yang sebetulnya mau kuselipkan di cerita tapi sudah kepenuhan dan takutnya alurnya jadi nggak jelas. Baiklah, kritik maupun saran dipersilakan! Anonymous? Silakaan!


	12. Dibuang Sayang

Halo, minna!

Lagi-lagi aku sangat senang melihat respon kalian untuk chapter 11 dari Flowers…meskipun ada banyak kesalahan pengetikan*padahal yang ngedit 2 orang, plak!* sebetulnya itu terjadi karena aku buru-buru dan kepalaku pusing, jadi malas ngecek ulang*plakkk!* salahin saya saja, soalnya Chopiezu cuma ngecek tanda baca ama spasi doang…

Yosh! SAya bales ripyu dulu yaa!

**Youichi Hikari: **Ting tong! Kamu benar! Tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga nani ka de kuzuresou ni nattara…*duet* Iya, aku juga pengen kaya' Hana, hihihi… Itu dari translation inggris yang aku temuin di jpopasia maupun animelyrics, terus kuartikan sendiri ke bahasa Indonesia, begitulah… hoe! Selamat datang! Doumo arigatou!

**Chara-chii12: **ah, sankyuu*cipika-cipiki sama chii* waa…boleh aja kok kalau mau nyewa jasa mereka (;D) Iya, mereka jadinya jadian, hehe. HanaMasa ke Teikoku? Wah, bahaya…soalnya Hana bisa-bisa pingsan ngeliat Yamato sama Taka… (xP) Sankyuuu!

**Aleunaf Acsis: **hahahaha…begitulah. Aku juga nggak sangka akhirnya bakal begini*plak!* terima kasih dukungannya!

**Ririn Cross: **eeehhh…jangan lupa dibaca ya! Hehehe! Nggak apa! Arigatou!

**Risa LoveHiru: **hiks, hiks…*nangis juga* makasih banyak senpai, dulu 'kan aku tanyanya pertama kali ama senpai, makasih…*nangis lagi* iya juga, mamori udah ditakdirkan stuck sama Hiruma, kekeke! Yang inget cuma HiruMamo n SenaSuzu memang karena mereka yang dibantuin dan juga cukup deket ma Hana. hUwa…makasiiih!*nangis lagi* aku cinta fandom ES 21!

**Pablo hirunata: **nggak pa-pa…ah, doumo arigatou, Pablo-san… xD

**RiikuAyaKaitani: **halo! Hwa~…makasih banyak ya… xD

**Riichan LuvHiru: **makasih! Aku juga sukaaa sekali ending yang hepi! Oke, ini extra joss, eh, extra chapnya!

**Readers: **huuuhuhuhuhuuu*ikut nangis* makasih banyak ya…hiks hiks…aku mengerti perasaanmuuu*rangkul* waa..terima kasih applausnyaa…*nangis lagi* doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

**Uchiha Sakura97: **makasih banyak yaaa! Tidak apa, sankyyuuuuwww~!

**Arisu Hiromi – Saekawa: **hehe..hallooo… makasiiih! Makasih semua karena sudah suka ma Flowers! Mau minta bantu Hana? Boleh, boleh! Waii…makasih…syukurlah perasaannya tersampaikan… iya ada mistypo dan typo dan beberapa kesalahan, saya mohon maaf ya…

**Wanna be reviewer: **uwaaa…makasiiih*nangis terharu untuk kesekian kalinya* terima kasih banyak…maaf ya udah tamat… ^^

**Kurochi agitohana: **hya…aku jadi nangis juuga… (T^T) hahaha…iya semoga kali ini Masato-nya banyak! Sankyuu!

**Your fan: **adegan kisu? Wa…maaf ya…kalo untuk Flowers memang ndak ada kisu, adanya di fic-ku yang lain, It Begins by A Cream Puff*promosi,plak!* hweeehe makasih banyak yaa!

**Chiyo churippu: **hehehe…makasih banyak…rogeer!

**Reader iseng: **ketagihan? Hya~! Wah…ceritanya memang sampai sini…gomen ya…makasih banyak ripyunya…ditunggu aja sekuelnya. ;)

**Ciel Linda Chisai: **waii…kalo gitu caranya jadi burger dong! Cerberos tambah lahap! Iya, ayuk kita naik kereta ajaib!*ngayal mode* doumo arigatou gozaimasu! xD

Baiklah, untuk extra chapter ini isinya hanya kumpulan fic pendek yang kuharap lucu ^^

Di akhir juga ada cerita pendek SenaSuzu, HiruMamo, dan HanaSato (atau MasaHana, atau terserah kalian menyingkat pairing ini, hehehe…atau mungkin HanaMasa? Jadi laper…)

Baiklah, kita akhiri saja omongan gaje author ini! Selamat membaca!

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Flowers**

**Extra Chapter: Dibuang Sayang**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Hana's POV, From **_**Drawing**_** Turnamen Kantou**

"Kak Musashi…," aku menghampiri Musashi dengan tatapan bingung dan kecewa,"Apa yang sedang Kakak pegang itu?"

Musashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda yang baru saja ia temukan di saku celana kargonya ke arahku.

"Itu…," aku melanjutkan,"Itu rokok 'kan?"

Musashi kembali melihat benda di tangannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia lalu berpikir keras.

"Kenapa Kakak diam saja?" aku bertanya dengan nada gusar,"Bukankah Kakak sudah lama berhenti merokok? Terus itu apa?"

Pemuda dengan julukan 60 yard magnum itu menggaruk kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arahku,"Ini bukan milikku."

"Terus kenapa ada di saku Kakak?" suaraku bergetar, sedih dan kecewa,"Kenapa?"

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Kurita menghampiri kami berdua, dengan Daikichi masih bertengger di punggungnya.

"Kak Kurita!" aku menoleh ke Kurita,"Kak Musashi bawa-bawa rokok…bukannya dia sudah berhenti?" tanyaku sedih.

"Tapi ini bukan punyaku," jawab Musashi datar.

"Tapi kenapa ada di saku Kakak?" aku kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sama.

"Aah…Musashi…," Kurita angkat bicara,"Sepertinya ada yang salah menaruh barang di celanamu lagi, ya?"

Hah?

Musashi mengamati celananya,"Wah, iya, sepertinya kamu benar…"

"Ini…apa sih maksudnya…?" sekarang aku _sweatdrop_.

"Celana yang dipakai Musashi 'kan celana pegawai proyek…jadi sama semua. Sebelum bekerja dan ganti baju dengan baju pegawai, mereka menggantung celana-celana itu di tempat yang sama. Jadi mungkin ada yang salah taruh barang," jelas Kurita panjang lebar.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan minta Anezaki menjahitkan namaku di celana milikku," Musashi kembali berkata dengan santai.

"Terus itu baju proyek? Jadi Kakak belum ganti baju?" aku menanyakan topik yang lain.

"Iya. Aku nggak sempat ganti."

OOH MAII GAAD…

-xxx-

**Hana's POV, From The Angel Back, The Devil Smiled**

"Setelah mengetikkan _keyword_, sekarang tekan tombol enter," aku berujar.

"Yang ini?" Mamori menekan salah satu tombol dengan kikuk.

"Itu spasssi…bukan enteer…Kak Mamoriiii…," aku berkata dengan nada menahan kesal. Sudah seperempat jam ia memintaku mengajarinya menggunakan laptop dan gadis cantik di sampingku ini belum bisa membedakan enter dan spasi.

"O-oh…," Mamori _blushing_,"Yang ini ya? Ah…maaf ya…"

Bagus. Tombol enter sudah berhasil ditekan.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu hasil yang ditampilkan oleh _search engine_. Istilahnya, _loading_. Datanya sedang dimuat," aku menjelaskan. Mamori mengangguk-angguk.

Sebentar saja keluarlah hasil yang tadi dicari oleh Mamori. American football.

"Wah! Iya benar! Semuanya tentang American Football! Wah! Hebat!" Mamori heboh sendiri melihat _screen_ VAIO-ku.

Aku tidak tahu harus ketawa atau tidak.

"Kekekekeke!" rupanya ada setan yang tertawa,"Dasar manajer gaptek!"

"Mou…Hiruma-kun!" protes Mamori,"Makanya itu aku minta Hana-chan mengajariku!"

"Aha…baiklah, sekarang coba sendiri ya, Kak!" kataku sambil ngeloyor ke meja untuk membuat minuman. Aku butuh penyegaran.

"Baik!" jawab Mamori semangat.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menuangkan beberapa sendok _coffee cream_ untuk tehku. Suara kucuran air panas dari termos sedikit bisa menenangkanku.

"Mm…baiklah…tekan enter," terdengar suara Mamori saat aku sedang mengaduk-aduk secangkir teh di tanganku.

"Ah! Sudah keluar hasilnya!"

Aku menyesap tehku sambil menunggu kata-kata berikutnya dari Mamori.

"Ya ampun! Hana-chan!" Mamori terdengar begitu terkejut,"T-ternyata, ternyata Hana-chan seorang penyihir ya?"

Seketika itu juga aku tersedak dan batuk-batuk jelek sekali.

"Mana? Mana?" Suzuna menghampiri Mamori dengan penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Sena dan Monta.

"Ini, lihat! Dia pakai jubah dan juga membawa tongkat sihir!" ujar Mamori,"Disini juga dikatakan kalau dia adalah anak dari Ratu Sihir di Dunia Penyihir!"

Mataku yang hitam bundar melotot. Apa? Sejak kapan aku jadi anaknya Ratu Sihir? Keren amat!

Batukku semakin tidak karuan. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan mencurigakan dari Hiruma dan Musashi.

Setelah menenggak segelas air putih, aku mengatur nafas dan menyeruak ke kerumunan SenaSuzuMonKomusubi (yang ternyata ada di bawah dan meloncat-loncat untuk mencoba melihat)

"Mana sih?" tanyaku kebingungan sambil melihat layar laptopku.

Mamori rupanya mengetikkan Hana-chan di _search engine_ dan muncul gambar seorang anak perempuan yang tampak seperti penyihir.

…

Astaga…

"Kakak…," aku nyengir kesal,"Ini jelas-jelas bukan aku. Lihat deh, rambutnya pirang panjang, ikal, lain sekali bukan denganku?"

"Iya juga!" Mamori mengiyakan dengan polosnya.

"Ini tuh Hana-chan dari Ojamajo Doremi…," aku menjelaskan,"Lagian mana muungkin aku ini penyihir? Iya 'kaan, teman-temaan?" aku menoleh ke kerumunan kecil dibelakangku. Semua mengangguk.

"Ahaha, maaf ya Hana-chan," Mamori tertawa dengan manisnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Perlahan, tatapan curiga itu mulai hilang. Pfiuh…

"Baiklah, baiklah," aku menenangkan suasana,"Sekarang coba kita pergi ke situs lain. Klik pada _web address_, lalu tekan backspace dari keyboard."

Mamori mengklik dengan sempurna.

"Tekan backspace ya?"

"Yosh!"

Mamori menekan salah satu tombol dengan cepat.

PETT!

Layar itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, menutup semua aplikasi, lalu tampaklah warna hitam legam.

"KYAAA! AKU MERUSAKNYA!" Mamori memekik.

"Kak Mamori…," aku berkata sambil menahan, kali ini, amarah,"Itu tombol SHUT DOWN! BUKAN BACKSPACE! AARGH!"

-xxx-

**Hana's POV**

"NGGAK MAU!" aku berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa?" Masato menanyakan alasanku.

"Soalnya aku nggak suka! Pokoknya nggak boleh!" bentakku lagi.

"Tapi 'kan keren, Hana…," bujuk Masato,"Kalau aku kaya' gitu, pasti aku kelihatan kaya' tukang pukul! Jadi, kalau aku jalan sama kamu, nggak akan ada yang berani ngisengin kamu!"

"Bodoh amat! Pokoknya nggak boleh!"

"Tapi—"

"Hei, ada apa sih?" Monta bertanya pada kami yang ribut di depan kelasnya.

"Ini nih, Hana…," jawab Masato,"Aku ingin merubah penampilan supaya bisa ngelindungin dia, tapi dia nggak mau!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Monta berdecak,"Jangan begitu dong, Hana…setiap laki-laki pasti ingin selalu melindungi gadis yang disayanginya! Kok malah kamu tolak…," ujarnya.

"Raimon! Aku belum nembak dia!" tegur Masaro panik.

"MUKYA! Lupa, MAX!" sekarang Monta yang panik.

"Bodoh amat!" sentakku, tanpa bertanya apa yang tadi sedang dibicarakan Masato dan Monta,"Pokoknya aku nggak mau kamu potong rambut model Mohawk, pakai anting-anting di telinga sama fitness yang rajin sampai badanmu kekar! NGGAK SUDI!"

Monta tercengang,"Aku rasa jadi orang yang merupakan gabungan Musashi-san, Hiruma-san dan Gaou-san dari Hakushuu bukan pilihan yang bagus…"

-xxx-

**Hana's POV, from Flowers in Action**

"_I just need…a little of your time…a little of your time…to say the words I never said_…," nyanyi(celetuk)ku.

BRAK! Hiruma menghajar meja dengan kakinya.

"Anak baru sialan! Suaramu itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya jadi berhentilah bernyanyi!"

"_Oh make you feel it…Can you still feel it…"_

"ANAK BARU SIALAN! Kutendang kau nanti!"

"Apa?" aku melepas _earphone_ dari telingaku,"Ditendang? Boleh! Yang jauh sekalian ya, Kak! Ehmm…kemana ya? Ke Venezia! Aku mau ndayung gondola di sana…terus, ke London!"

Semua anak _speechless_ mendengar omonganku barusan. Sang quarterback menggeram marah.

"Ano…kejauhan ya? Gimana kalau ke Ojou aja? Lumayan, bisa ketemu Sakuraba-san!" aku cekikikan sendiri,"Atau ke Bando? Minta ajarin main gitar sama Akaba-san? Uhmm…atau…ke Kyoshin ya?"

TUK!

Aku mematung. Mulut sebuah senapan laras panjang telah menempel tepat dibelakang kepalaku.

"Kekeke…," aura kegelapan menguar,"Aku berubah pikiran, mungkin lebih baik kau kutembak mati di tempat saja."

ASTAGA! MATI! GUE!

"GYAAAAA!" aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan berlari secepat mungkin dari sana.

-xxx-

**Hana's POV**

"Hai!"

Masato menghampiriku yang sedang bermalasan di kelas saat jam istirahat.

Aku menanggapi panggilan Masato dengan lirikan malas. Masih sebel dengan persoalan ganti penampilan itu.

"Yang kemarin itu nggak jadi, kok…," katanya.

"Ya, baguslah," cetusku.

"Sebagai gantinya," mata cokelatnya berbinar,"Aku mau manjangin rambut terus digimbal! Ala anak pantai gitu deh!"

Mataku melotot,"NGGAK BOLEH!"

Aku nggak akan mau ngebayangin Masato dengan rambutnya si Agon-eww!

"Yah…kenapa? Uhm…atau…dibotakin aja gimana?"

"ENGGAAAAAAAK!"

-xxx-

**Normal POV, From A Night to Remember**

"Senaaa!" gadis berambut biru menegur.

"HIEEE?" pemuda berambut cokelat menjerit kaget.

"Kenapa kamu ngambil jaket warna gelap melulu?" gadis berambut biru itu kembali menegur.

Sena memegangi jaket berwarna cokelat di tangannya dengan gugup. Suzuna memarahinya di dalam Department Store yang ramai. Runningback itu malu setengah mati.

"M-maaf…maafkan aku…," ujar Sena lemah.

"Huuffft…," Suzuna mengambil jaket itu dari tangan Sena dan mengembalikannya ke rak.

"Kau bisa memakan warna yang lebih terang kok, Sena. Yang biru muda ini bagus, 'kan? Seperti warna kausmu."

Suzuna menyerahkan jaket berwarna biru muda itu pada Sena.

"Wah, iya!"

"Atau yang hijau ini? Ini juga bagus!"

"Wah, iya!"

Sena memandangi kedua jaket ditangannya. Simpel dengan sedikit motif yang tidak terlalu mencolok, favorit Sena.

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin beli dua-duanya?"

"HIE, satu saja!" tolak Sena cepat.

"Kalau begitu, pilih salah satu, ya! Sambil menunggumu memilih…aku lihat-lihat ke sana sebentar, ya!"

Suzuna ngacir begitu saja, memberi Sena waktu untuk berpikir.

5 menit kemudian…

"Bagaimana, Sena? Yang biru atau yang hijau?" tanya Suzuna sekembalinya dari tempat jaket untuk remaja perempuan.

"Ano…etto...," Sena memandangi kedua jaket itu dengan bingung,"Entahlah…bagaimana ya…? Aku bingung," jawabnya.

"Ugh, kau ini selalu saja ragu-ragu!" protes Suzuna,"Kalau begitu yang warna biru saja!"

Suzuna menyambar jaket berwarna biru di tangan kanan Sena dan pergi ke kasir. Sena mengembalikan jaket berwarna hijau ke tempatnya dan mengikuti Suzuna sambil menghela nafas sedih. Sebetulnya Sena tak pernah suka dimarahi Suzuna karena sifatnya itu. Dia ingin berubah, tapi mungkin memang sudah wataknya seperti itu. Terbersit pula di hatinya rasa kagum pada Suzuna yang selalu tangkas dan berani.

"Duuh…kupikir sudah beruntung bisa dapat antrean paling depan. Eeh, ternyata kasirnya menghilang entah kemana!" keluh Suzuna di depan meja kasir yang kosong.

"Sabar, Suzuna," ujar Sena kalem,"Situasi pertokoan sedang ramai, mungkin dia sedang membantu pegawai lain di suatu tempat," ujarnya lagi.

"Hu-uh," Suzuna merengut.

Sena tersenyum lembut padanya,"Tunggu disini ya."

Sena beranjak dari sana dan menghampiri seorang pramuniaga di sebuah _counter_ kemeja.

"Maaf, permisi…," tegur Sena sopan.

"Ah, iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pramuniaga itu menoleh ke arah Sena.

"Ano…kasir yang di kassa 2, ada di mana ya? Saya mau membayar…," ujar Sena dengan gaya khas-nya: tangan di belakang kepala.

"Oh, mohon maafkan kami," pramuniaga itu membungkuk hormat,"Saya akan panggilkan segera!"

"Terima kasih banyak…," Sena nyengir garing.

Tak berapa lama sang kasir kembali sambil berlari kecil.

"Mohon maafkan saya!" ujarnya,"Kondisi pertokoan sangat ramai, dan tadi ada seidkit masalah di sebelah sana, mohon maaf," ujar kasir itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sena tersenyum. Suzuna lalu menyerahkan jaket biru itu untuk segera dibayar.

Akhirnya sesi belanja itu selesai juga. Mereka keluar dari Department Store sambil tersipu-sipu nggak jelas.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Suzuna," ujar Sena malu-malu.

"Sama-sama. Dipakai, ya, jaketnya," jawab Suzuna.

"I-iyah…"

"Hei, Sena," mata Suzuna yang berwarna indigo menerawang ke langit,"Maaf tadi aku marah-marah."

"Ah, tidak apa…," jawab Sena ramah.

"Aku kagum kok sama kamu yang selalu bersikap sopan santun. Soalnya orang pasti akan jadi bersikap ramah juga padamu!" puji Suzuna, mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

Sena tersipu,"K-kau berlebihan…aku juga kagum padamu yang selalu bersikap berani dan cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi sesuatu…"

"Hihihi," Suzuna cekikikan,"Tapi masih kalah cepat dari larimu!"

Mereka berdua tertawa seiring angin musim gugur yang berhembus, menyapu dedaunan kering dan kecokelatan di sepanjang jalanan itu.

-xxx-

**Normal POV, From A Night to Remember**

Hiruma mengeluarkan VAIO putih,"Kita susun strategi untuk melawan Shinryuuji besok. Mereka benar-benar tidak dapat diremehkan, jadi mungkin kita harus membuat rencana berlapis. Selama masih ada kemungkinan untuk menang, maka aku akan pastikan kita pasti bisa menang," Hiruma berkata dengan lancarnya sambil tersenyum seram.

Mamori terperangah melihat Hiruma yang baru saja meminum _espresso_-nya.

"Aku susah-susah berdandan dan malu setengah mati karena berjalan di _red carpet _waktu ke sini…ke kafe ini dan kita di sini untuk menyusun strategi…?" dahinya berkerut.

"Tentu saja! Turnamennya besok! Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan, cerewet?" bentak Hiruma.

"Hhh…," Mamori memegangi kepalanya, lalu pasrah mengikuti perintah quarterback itu. Berikutnya, adegan mendikte-tulis menulis dan berdiskusi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mamori menyadari sesuatu.

"Ano, Hiruma-kun!"

"Apaan?" tanya Hiruma dengan mimik rusuh.

"Hihihi," Mamori cekikikan,"Kau tidak sadar ya? Kancing kemejamu yang tengah terbuka, tahu!"

Hiruma mengernyit, melihat ke arah kemeja yang dikenakannya. Mamori benar. Terlihat cukup jelas karena ia tidak mengancingkan jasnya.

"Tch. Sialan," Hiruma mencoba mengancingkan kemejanya,"_Shit_, kancingnya hilang!"

"Hm? Kancingnya lepas ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Hiruma gusar.

"Aa…chotto matte kudasai," Mamori mengaduk-aduk _clutch_-nya. Ajaib, gadis itu mengambil sebuah gunting kecil, benang dan jarum jahit.

Hiruma tercengang,"Kau bawa peralatan jahit?"

"Begitulah…Nah, biar kujahitkan saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mamori menarik kursinya ke dekat Hiruma.

"Permisi!" ia menggunting kancing cadangan yang ada di balik kemeja bagian bawah. Kemudian dengan telaten ia menjahitkan kancing itu.

"Akan jauh lebih mudah kalau kemejanya dilepas, tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?" ujar Mamori sambil terus menjahit.

"Kekeke," Hiruma terkekeh,"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, manajer sialan!"

"Enak saja!" wajah Mamori bersemu merah,"Nah! Sudah selesai!"

Ia mengembalikan kursinya ke posisi semula dan memasukkan peralatan jahit itu ke dalam _clutch_-nya. Hiruma hanya bisa memandanginya sambil nyengir senang.

"Ah, aku lupa membalas SMS dari Sara," ujar Mamori sambil mengaduk lagi _clutch_-nya. Keluarlah sebuah handphone dengan boneka cream puff kecil di ujung _phone strap_-nya.

"Cepetan! Kita harus bekerja!" tegur Hiruma garang.

"Tunggu sebentar…lho?" Mamori mengamati handphone-nya,"Kenapa mati? Tadi baterainya penuh, kok!"

Gadis bergaun merah itu mencoba menyalakannya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Duuh…masa HP-ku rusak…?" keluhnya kecewa.

"Tch. Sini!"

Hiruma menyambar handphone itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Ah, ini. Sepertinya ada sedikit yang tidak beres."

Keajaiban kembali terjadi. Hiruma mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari tasnya, termasuk sebuah kaca pembesar dan obeng.

"Eiii, Hiruma-kun! Mau kauapakan HP-ku?" tanya Mamori panik melihat HP-nya diutak-atik oleh Hiruma.

"Sudah kau tidak usah cerewet. Mau dibetulkan tidak?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mau…"

"Ya sudah," ujar Hiruma singkat dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada HP Mamori. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah mengembalikan HP itu ke bentuknya semula, dan menyalakannya.

"Wah…hidup lagi! Doumo arigatou, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori menerima HP-nya lagi dengan senang,"Kau tidak berpikir untuk buka usaha servis HP? Hihihi…," ledek Mamori.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Uangku sudah banyak," jawab Hiruma santai,"Lagipula, sekalian membetulkan alat penyadap yang kupasang di HP-mu."

"Alat…apa?" tanya Mamori, merasa salah dengar.

"Alat penyadap! Kekeke!" Hiruma menjawab dengan riang gembira.

"Mou…Hiruma-kun!"

"Ya-ha!"

-xxx-

**Hana's POV**

"Heh, anak baru sialan! Mana catatanmu yang kemarin?" tanya Hiruma kasar.

"Oh, itu. Sebentar, komandan!" jawabku santai sambil berjalan ke arah tasku yang kuletakkan di atas kursi.

DEG!

Firasatku buruk saat akan membuka retsleting tasku. Aku juga merasa kalau Hiruma sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Heh. CEPETAN!" hardiknya.

Iiih!

Cepat-cepat aku membuka retsleting tasku dan…

_Oh my God._

Itu 'kan…

Itu 'kan…

"Oh, jadi kau ada perlu dengan Hana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Monta dari luar _club house_.

"Iya, nggak ngganggu 'kan?" terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal.

Seperti suara Masato…

Masato!

"MASATOOOOOO!" aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya sambil menggeser pintu dan berlari keluar.

"Lho?" Masato kaget melihatku keluar dari ruang klub dengan kepanikan dan berlinang air mata.

"Huuuu…," aku menangis sesenggukan,"Masatoo….!"

"MUKYA! Ada apa ini?" tanya Monta kaget.

"Hei! Kamu kok nangis gini sih? Ada apa?" tanya Masato nggak kalah kaget. Ia menyibakkan helai-helai rambutku yang terjuntai ke bawah karena aku menangis sambil menunduk.

"Huu…ini pasti ulah Kak Hiruma…pasti diaa!" aku menjawab sambil terus menangis. Jari tanganku menunjuk ke dalam ruang klub tempat setan itu bersarang.

Aku kembali melihat mata cokelat yang berkilat marah. Ia lalu masuk dengan langkah garang ke ruang klub.

"SETAN _FREAK!_ Kamu apain Hana, hah?" bentaknya pada Hiruma.

Hiruma meletuskan gelembung permen karetnya,"Aku hanya memberinya hadiah, salah sendiri dikasih hadiah nggak mau," jawabnya santai.

Masato mengernyit,"Hadiah?" Ia menoleh padaku yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan ketakutan,"Hadiah apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu…hiks…di dalam tas…," jawabku terisak sambil menunjuk tasku yang terbuka.

Masato menghampiri tasku dan melihat ke dalamnya.

"Hwa!" dia sedikit kaget,"Ya ampun…aku kira apa. Hana, Hana…," dia geleng-geleng kepala.

SET!

Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan makhluk itu dari tasku dengan tangannya.

"Apaan sih?" Monta kembali bertanya penasaran.

"Ini lho," Masato memperlihatkan tangkapannya,"Laba-laba. Gede juga ya."

"HUWEEEEEEEEE!" aku kembali menangis ketakutan karena melihat makhluk itu lagi. Takut! Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku takut pada makhluk berkaki delapan itu. Setiap kali melihat, rasanya takut, dan kalau ia bergerak, perutku akan terasa mual sekali. Hoekkkk…

Masato keluar dari ruang klub dan melempar makhluk itu entah kemana. Ia kembali dengan tisu di tangannya.

"Ihhh…jelek sekali kamu. Udah, nggak usah nangis!" ujarnya sambil memberikan tisu.

"Aku takut! Hiruma sialannn!" ujarku geram. Bahuku masih sedikit berguncang.

"Sudahlah…sudah," Masato menenangkanku lalu tertawa,"Gitu aja takut! Hihihihihi!"

"Nggak usah ketawa! Nyebeliiin!" protesku sambil melancarkan beberapa tinjuku ke arahnya. Tapi ia berhasil menangkis semuanya sambil terus tertawa.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Handphoneku berdering, mengalunkan intro dari lagu Tonight, Tonight, Tonight,

"Ya, Masato…ada apa?" kataku sambil melahap _sandwich _yang baru saja kubuat.

"Aku mau minta tolong…tolong ke rumahku…ada…ada sesuatu di depan rumahku…," katanya ketakutan.

"Nyem…nyem…ada apa sih?" tanyaku malas.

"Cepetan!" sentaknya,"Kalau nggak aku nggak bisa berangkat sekolah!"

"Haaah?" aku bereaksi heran ala Ha-ha Bersaudara.

Akhirnya aku segera menenteng tas dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke rumah Masato yang berjarak dua blok dari rumahku.

"Masatoo! Ada apaaan?" teriakku sembrono dari depan rumahnya.

"Itu lihaat!" teriak Masato dari balik pintu depan.

Hm? Apaan sih?

"ADA ANJING! ANJING! LIHAT TUH!" ujarnya panik.

Astaga.

Aku tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Salahkan penglihatanku, ternyata memang ada seekor anjing di depan rumahnya, tanpa rantai, dan seakan siap menggigit Masato kalau dia keluar selangkah saja dari rumahnya.

"Dasar anjing nakal! Kaupikir aku tidak mengenalmu, hah?" kataku sambil tertawa dan berjalan mendekat.

Kuhampiri anjing garang berbulu cokelat muda dan memakai kalung leher model punk itu.

"Cerberoooos…," panggilku,"Kau pasti dikirim setan kurang kerjaan itu, ya? Ck, ck, ck…," aku berdecak. Aku dan Masato benar-benar dikerjai.

Aku mengambil sebuah biskuit tulang dari tasku (yang selalu kubawa) dan memancing Cerberos.

"Ayo, ayo…kau mau biskuit inii?"

Cerberos menggonggong semangat.

"Kalau begitu…," aku mengambil ancang-ancang,"Ambil!"

Kulemparkan biskuit itu jauh-jauh. Cerberos berlari mengejar.

"Nah, Masato, sekarang keluarlah!"

Masato keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pintu dengan muka setengah kesal setengah ngeri.

"Makasih, ya…," katanya,"Untung aja ada kamu," ujarnya lagi.

"Iya…tidak masalah!" jawabku,"Yuk, kita berangkat sekolah!"

Kami berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Aku membalas ledekannya kemarin dengan menertawakannya sepanjang jalan.

-xxx-

Setiap manusia diciptakan berbeda. Mereka memilki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Kekurangan bukanlah sesuatu untuk disesali, dan kelebihan juga bukan sesuatu untuk diagungkan. Untuk itulah kita harus saling mengerti akan kekurangan, dan saling berbagi akan kelebihan. Alangkah indahnya jika kita bisa memahami dan berbagi satu sama lain, dengan begitu kekurangan maupun kelebihan tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

**-Aoihoshi Hana**

[Flowers Dibuang Sayang, the end.]

Ya, begitulah yang aku rasakan selama berada di Ffn ini. Aku akan menulis ceritaku, dan para pembaca maupun sesama author akan membantuku mengatasi kekurangan yang aku miliki dalam fanficku. Semua juga tak segan memberitahu saat aku bertanya, dan aku juga tak boleh ragu membantu jika ada yang bertanya padaku. Mungkin ini adalah hal sederhana, namun bagiku ini sesuatu yang berarti dan berharga.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya, Flowers akan Undine akhiri sampai di sini. Sekuelnya akan aku buat dengan segera! xD

Maafkan undine kalau ada kesalahan, ya…jangan lupa berikan review kalian! Anonymous juga silakan!

Sampai jumpa di cerita lain! Grazie, ci vediamo! (Thanks, see you!)


End file.
